Sweet Success
by PlasticTramp
Summary: Bella moves to forks and meets Edward and the crew. As she becomes friends with them, out of the ordinary things happen. Everyone's worst nightmare. Lot's of LEMONS, smut, language, drug use, lesbianism, threesomes, rape. . .not like the norm.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this came from the dirtier, darker part of my mind. Yeah, my lemons in my other stories are pretty dirty, but they all involve cute love and sappy things. This story is different. It's a lot smuttier and sexy. Lots of threesomes between the girls and drug use and alcohol. There's a possibility I might write rape (not with any of the good characters), but I'm, not completely sure. I want there to be a really good reason Bella's such a bitchy girl. Beware. If you don't like my little author's note, I suggest you don't read the story.**

**Edward**

I swear to fucking god, this fucking town was going to make me kill myself. All the damn chicks had gotten boring and I was the only one in our "clique" that wasn't exclusive. I was getting tired of it. Jessica Stanley's ass was boring me to my fucking death.

At least I'd have fun contemplating ways to kill myself.

It took a lot to become apart of whatever we were, but we ruled the school, and everyone bowed down to us like we were fucking royal. If I wasn't so annoyed by the shitty nothingness this town had, I would have thought it pretty cool. It had been like this since eighth grade; years after I'd became friends with the most bitchin' people I'd ever met.

I climbed out of the Volvo, where I parked next to Emmett's jeep. Alice parked on the other side of me in her flashy yellow Porsche. I leaned against the door of the Volvo, pinching the bridge of my nose. Thank god it was Friday. Hangovers were the absolute worst.

But sex with Lauren was more tolerable that way. Otherwise, it was boring as fuck, and believe me, no one could live through sex sober with Lauren. Stupid bitch. I think one time I fell asleep. She cried when I told her why.

Alice came around the car and pulled me into an embrace. She was the only girl I ever hug. It's hard not to, she's so cute, especially in her little dresses she wears to school. Short as fuck, and her legs looked fucking amazing in those orange heels. Only Alice could pull some shit like that off. Yeah, she's Jasper's girl, but at this point, I didn't fucking care. She was hot as fuck. She was the hottest thing here. Even hotter than Rosalie.

Hell, Rosalie was hot too. But they were both way too fucking high maintenance. Jasper and Emmett spend a lot of money on the two bitches, and sometimes I wish there was someone worth my money like that. I wouldn't mind dropping a few diamonds on a chick that was worth it.

"Morning, Edward. There are a few aspirins in my car if you want some," Alice chirped. She was so much like a sister to me, I felt bad for thinking dirty things about her. Like fucking her senseless in the front seat of her Porsche. That'd be nice. I bet she's tight.

"Thanks Alice." She walked away into Jasper's arms for their morning make out session. That also made me guilty.

Thinking about Rose didn't. Rose was a hot piece of ass I'd tap anytime. The only thing bad about her was that she was adamant about not being with her boyfriend's best friends. Believe me. I had tried to get some from her. Drunk, sober, high, half asleep, she always said no. I wasn't about to be some sick maniac and try to, so eventually I gave up on her. It still doesn't mean that I don't have wet dreams about her.

Damn.

Rosalie and Alice together would be real nice.

No one else was hot enough to join.

And bad enough, nothing new had come into this fucking _state_ since ninth grade. That's when Jessica's little virgin ass strut snottily among Forks High's hall ways. Immediately, she came on to me and my cock like nothing else. She was too easy, even for a fucking virgin. Lauren too. They were both easy as was the rest of the pussy in this goddamn town.

Argh.

Since first period was about to start, we decide to head to the buildings, until a sleek black mustang sped into the school parking lot. We all looked at each other, wondering who the hell that could have been. No one did that. Not here in the small town of Boring.

The driver parked the car right next to Alice's Porsche and cut the engine. We all waited to see who was in the car; the windows were tinted so dark it looked like they were opaque. She got out, a short brunette with long hair and an ass to kill for.

She was the sexiest fucking thing I had ever seen. She was fucking perfect. Her long ass legs revealed by her sinfully short shorts. She wore the traditional worn chucks on her feet, and a tight Paramore shirt that hugged her chest wonderfully. Her shirt was so tight you could see it was a possibility she wasn't even wearing a bra. I wondered if she was wearing underwear.

All five of us stared at her, watching her as she moved. I groaned as she bent over, praying for mercy that she wasn't some snotty, teasing virgin.

Eventually she looked at us, a look of disapproval crossing her face.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She asked us. Rosalie snarled and I saw her move closer to the girl.

"What the hell? Do you have a problem bitch?" Rose said. The new chick looked her up and down, and then grimaced. Rosalie was inches taller than her, so she had to look new girl wasn't the least bit intimidated.

"Yeah, I do," the sexy chick said, well the new sexy chick. Rosalie was pretty hot in her skinny jeans. "You can stop staring and me and get a better coloring in you fake ass hair. I suggest you don't mess with me. I'll make your split ends the last of your worries," she threatened. I smirked. Forks gets a badass bitch in Chucks. Nice.

"I'd like to see you try to do that you little bitch," Rosalie threatened. The new girl stood back and pulled off her earrings, throwing them on the ground.

There was no way in hell they were going to fight. Were they?

Rose did the same, and they pushed closer to each other, the new girl's eyes glimmering with lust for Rosalie's as to be kicked. The new chick put her hands on her slim hips, impatient.

Rosalie gasped. "No fucking way! Is that a Tiffany's necklace? It had to have cost like seven thousand!" The new girl scoffed, looking at Rose like she was on drugs. Though that could have been the reason for her strange behavior. We didn't fall asleep until five thirty this morning. Rose walked closer to her, reaching out a hand to her necklace.

"God I want to kiss you. You are way hot," She said to Rose. She held out a hand. "I'm Bella." Rosalie looked confused. But then she smiled.

"Rosalie. You're a hard bitch. I like your game," Rosalie said back. She wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder, bringing her over to us. She never looked at me, which was annoying. I wanted to get into her pants so bad.

"Rose! Why are you wasting your time on the new kids? She's probably like Stanley, a slutty little virgin." Rose smiled at him, like it was exactly what she was hoping for. Then, I realized Rosalie was looking for some fun.

"Emmett, do you mind?" she said irritated. "Guys, this is Forks' new piece of ass, Bella. Bella, this is my best friend Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, my boyfriend Emmett, and the ever popular and single Edward Cullen," Rosalie said. When Bella finally did look at me, she looked me over, and shrugged.

"Why are you so popular?" She asked. Alice's eyes popped out of her head. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie snickered. I furrowed my brow. No one had the fucking guts to say any shit to me, except, "Oh, can you fuck me like Jessica?" I'd laugh and push past them.

"What is so fucking great about you?" Bella continued. She crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pulled into an angry pout. God, how I wanted to suck on that bottom lip so bad. But badly enough she left me speechless.

"Honey," Alice said. I was a little shocked that some bitch would come up and say some shit like that to me. It was just that no one _ever_ said shit like that. For some reason, it turned me on. "Did anyone ever teach you manners?" Alice asked Bella. "Bella, sweetheart, your new, and you don't want to get a bad reputation all too quickly."

"Oh, of course not, but I'm really good at sucking guys off, if that counts for anything." _There is no way in hell she just said that. _"It's just something I do well." I turned to Jasper and Emmett. I was pretty sure my eyes were as wide as theirs.

"Good," Alice said. "You'll fit in perfectly." Bella smiled devilishly. "This is so fetch!"

"I hope you're ready Cullen," she said directly to me. I shot her a confused look. She smiled, and then bit her lip. "I make guys scream my name when I'm done with them," Bella said smoothly. "So does anybody have Trig first period?" Everyone just stared at Bella. I could feel myself become slightly hard at the real determination of her words.

"Bella, Emmett would be happy to walk you to your first period class. He'll make you feel right at home," Alice said. Instantly, I became jealous of Emmett. I wanted so badly to just be near her, be able to listen to her voice. Even if she was talking about fucking numbers. It really didn't matter to me.

Bella shrugged, rolled her eyes. She turned to Alice, and smiled genuinely. She walked up to her and slid an arm around her waist.

"I'd rather you walk me to class. I don't want the whole school thinking I stole Blondie's boyfriend," Bella said.

"I don't mind," Emmett said. Rosalie growled and grabbed his arm. They stomped, well she stomped away, Emmett trailing behind her.

"Sure, Bella. I know you and I are going to be such great friends," Alice said. They walked away and began their playful chatter, leaving me and Jasper alone. I had English with him, so we walked in the general direction of that class. He had a big smile on his face, and kept looking at me from the side.

"What the fuck Jasper?" I asked him. He kept smiling then burst into a fit of laughs. This dude was fucking demented. Or maybe it was the fact that I wasn't able to tolerate anything because of the fact there was a new girl in town, and she made no attempt to be fucking pathetic like the rest of the girls and try to fuck me. She was a badass bitch that would make me chase after her, and I sure as hell didn't mind.

"Oh, you got it _bad_," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked into class, sitting next to him as usual. He fell asleep while I endured the hour of intolerable class time.

I could have died during the torture that was first period. Died then came back to life, then fucking died again. Not even joking. Second period . . . . Third period. . .

Lunch, I swear couldn't have come fast enough. It took forever for lunch to get here, and even then, I still felt like I was lacking something.

I walked into the cafeteria, Jasper at my side, my eyes flying out of their sockets at the sight of Bella, Rosalie and Alice sitting in a tight little circle all touchy. Bella was sitting on Rose's lap, straddling her as she talked with Alice. They were all animated and happy, but when Jasper and I walked up to them, they stopped talking, huge smiled unsuppressed by their lips. I could have melted at Bella's feet.

Jasper slid beside Alice, attacking her with a kiss, and I just sat beside Rose. Bella smiled at me, and then slid into my lap. She snaked an arm around my shoulder.

"So, I heard that you were single," she commented. I shrugged.

"Sure." She nodded.

"I'm not." She stood up and walked over to Emmett, who had a big grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Rose said from beside me, "we decided to change boyfriends, except you and Emmett are sort of shit out of luck. Alice and Bella are together and Jasper and I are getting together tonight. Jessica and Lauren are coming over, too because their bringing the coke, if you want to sleep with them. God! I invited them and they practically begged me to tell them if you were coming. Nice job on your fan club." I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell did you invite them? We are completely capable of scoring ourselves." I looked at her, a little ticked.

"Not when they're buying. Why pay for it if all we have to put up with are two obsessed skanks?"

"True." Then, something hit me. "Are you fucking serious? You can sleep with Jasper but you can't sleep with me?" I said. Bella snarled lowly. I looked up at her, as she looked at Rose with a glare. Cat fight? Something in me hoped for it. Bella sat with Emmett and Jasper and Alice at the end of table.

"Calm down Edward. We're all going to sleep with each other eventually. It means you'll get to sleep with me," she said cockily. I rolled my eyes, staring at Bella as she talked. Her eyes looked bored, liked she'd been through this before.

No. they looked sad, and some weird, abnormal part of me wanted to comfort her.

"But I don't want to sleep with you; I want to sleep with her." I looked at Bella and observed how she was talking effortlessly with Jasper and Emmett and Alice, ignoring both me and Rosalie. But she looked at me and smiled a genuinely nice smile. I shivered, ignoring how she made my cock feel.

Instead of sitting there and taking the fact she was trying to make me jealous or whatever the hell she was doing, I stood up, grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the group that she excluded me from, and pulled her to the line at lunch.

"What the hell?" She said all low and throaty, aroused. She pressed her body to my groin, intentionally, initiating a game she really wanted me to play. Except we couldn't exactly fuck in the middle of the cafeteria. Well, I wouldn't mind, but I wasn't exactly going to ravish Bella in the middle of school. I could, but that would result in unneeded expulsion.

"I just need you. You are all I've been thinking about," I admitted. She smiled venomously.

"Hmm, I'd like to see how much," she said. She pressed her hips to mine, her eyes heavy lidded. She leaned up to kiss me, of course until Mrs. Cope came and threatened us with detentions.

"Edward Cullen!" she called from behind us. Bella and I didn't immediately separate, but we were forced too. "You know better than to be doing things like that on school grounds." I rolled my eyes and Bella sighed. She had done this many times. She entwined her hand with mine.

"Sorry," I said to Ms. Cope.

"No you're not. Because if you were you wouldn't do it again," Mrs. Cope said. She raised an eyebrow and walked away. Bella looked up at me, and started giggling.

"So what are we doing at Alice's house?" she asked like a little girl. She looked so excited.

"Well it usually starts out with beers, then tequila, then the ex and coke," I said, lowering my voice. "Can you handle that New Girl?"

"I can handle anything. Thank you very much. And that includes you, too," she said coyly. I raised an eyebrow, grabbing at different foods.

"Really. That's a lot of confidence, baby. Not many people can handle Cullen," Emmett said from beside Bella. "Not a lot of girls can walk the next day for that matter. Nice job," he said to me. He slapped me a high five.

"Well not many people know how to handle. I for one am pretty damn good at handling. Don't underestimate the New Girl." I wouldn't and I knew she was capable of some raw shit, and I couldn't wait to get inside her pants. Skirt, shorts, whatever. They're coming off anyway.

We ate our lunch and endured the rest of school. I had one class with Bella. One fucking class and it had to be science. I was good at science. I didn't need her sexy ass distracting me.

Actually, I don't think I minded that, especially when that sexy ass gets to sit right next to me. She handed Mr. Banner her schedule, and sauntered her way over to sitting next to me. She stumbled over something in the walkway, a girl with blonde frizzy hair started snickering. She whipped her head to girl.

"Do you think this is funny?" Bella stood up right. I stared at her with intent. "I know something that's really funny." Bella gave the girl a genuine smile.

"What?" the girl responded back. Her eyes were wide.

"Me kicking your ass right about now," Bella responded in a sincere tone.

"How is that funny?" the girl asked. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I don't know about you, but I'll be laughing my ass off." Bella walked the rest of the way to the desk, an amused look in her eye. It made me think about her and what she did that made her come here. Something made me think she wasn't only all talk. I knew she could back her shit up. But there was a reason she had to. And that is exactly what I wanted to find out.

She sat next to me, her slight body slouching in the seat, her back arched, her breasts more profound than they were this morning. Damn.

"Like what you see Edward?" She asked in a low voice.

"Hell yes," I responded. She pursed her lips then pouted.

"Oh, because I was thinking about changing later. A shorter pair of shorts, no shirt . . ." she stopped, a sleepy look taking over her face. She looked so fucking hot it wasn't even funny. I was thinking about taking her right there on the lab table, students watching or not.

Then I changed my mind. I wanted to see that sleepy face again, only in my bed the morning after a nice long sack session.

"Why are you tormenting me?" I asked her. She shot me an irritated look.

"Because I'm horny and I've been waiting all day for you to fuck me." My eyes opened wide. "But I'm a patient good little girl, and I'll wait till later . . . when Emmett decides he feels like being fucked. I can tell it won't be long." She smiled but I fumed.

If she thought she was getting anywhere near him with the though of fucking him, she was sadly mistaken. I growled at her.

"That's more like it," she said softly.

Class eventually ended, and we all left to the parking lot, talking about what we were doing later that night.

"Jasper, take my car. I'm going to ride with Bella. We'll pick up the beverages," Alice said with a cute little smile. "Everyone meet at my house at like ten."

"Why ten?" Jasper asked.

"Rose and Em have a date," Bella answered. It was odd how she knew so much, using childhood nicknames she'd just recently learned.

"Okay well see you guys later," Alice said. Bella glanced at me, licked her lips and climbed into the mustang. Then, simply, she drove off. I swear I saw her wink.

I groaned. Boy I couldn't wait until tonight.

**Bella**

Alice and I drove to my house, gossiping and talking like we'd been friends forever. She was easy to like. And she looked really good as a potential bedmate.

Just saying.

At home, we walked through the door and she made herself home, shedding her cute orange satanic shoes and her shirt.

Calm down. She had a tank top underneath.

We walked up stairs and she sat on my bed, watching me as I moved. I took off my shoes and socks then shed my shorts. She finished up a text message and looked up at me, her eyes so beautiful, a pretty crystal blue playing her irises. It was easy to get lost in her eyes. Alice was hot with her short black hair pointing in every direction, her skin porcelain white. She put her cell phone down, on the bed, looking up at me, then away, then back at me again.

I looked at her, biting my lip.

"Oh," she said. "You do look sexy when you do that." I smiled and walked over to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you." I shook my head.

"Alice, have you ever been with a woman?" I asked her.

"Well, of course, Bella. I've been with Rose billions of times. I think more than Jasper," she said, her voice dropping to a lower soprano sound. It was maddening.

"So you wouldn't mind if I clung onto you? Kissed you sometimes even."

"Not at all Bella. I don't even think Jasper would mind."

Our lips were so close, almost touching, until Alice slammed her lips to mine. She put her hand on the back of my neck, pulling me as close as I could get. She entered her tongue into my mouth, tasting exotically of cherries and strawberries. It was enough to make you intoxicated. I tested her to see if she would go further, engage in some hot ass lesbian action.

I slid my hand up her inner thigh, running a solitary finger over her sex, which was covered by her panties. She pulled away from my mouth, throwing her head back. She locked her arms around my neck.

"Alice," I said, softly to her. She breathed in sharp. "Lay down." She complied, lying down with her legs spread wide open. She trailed her hands down to her hips, pulling off her frilly pink and white polka dot underwear. It surprised me she wasn't wearing a thong. I looked down at her sex, which was glistening wildly with her arousal. She even smelled beautiful.

"Bella, please." I fulfilled her request with a long lick up her slit. She moaned, thrusting her head back and bucking her hips up to my face. I licked her again, flicking her clit with my tongue. I pushed in two fingers at her entrance, and she almost screamed. I licked her harder, pumped her faster, until she pulled my hand away.

"Bella I don't think it's fair that I get to come and you don't. How about some sexy scissor action?" Alice pulled me up to her, yanking off my boy shorts. I climbed on top of her, my core meeting hers in a totally and completely erotic way.

Yeah, I'd had sex with girls before, but it was usually fingering and sucking. Nothing like both of us working at the same time. We both started to move, our hips meeting each others as we rocked our hips in tandem. Alice put her soft hand on my core, flicking my clit with her thumb. I tried my hardest not to come like a fifteen year old virgin, but I did cry out her name, doing the same thing she was doing to me. She cried out my name and my hips harder, more urgent, adding more pressure to where she touched me. God, I couldn't imagine anything better than Alice right now, as I looked down at her, her face flushed with color, her short pixie cut hair matted to her forehead. She screamed louder as I rubbed her harder, rode her faster; until I shuddered with inexplicable pleasure that had me screaming like I had never before. Alice screamed just as I did, my name spilling from her sweet swollen lips. There was nothing hotter than Alice. Not even Edward could compare to the way she made me feel. Then again, he was all man, and here I was, fucking his best friend, too horny to wait for him to give it to me.

"God that was so fucking amazing," Alice breathed. "Are you sure you aren't a lez? You could totally pass." Alice pulled me down to kiss her, and I did, ever so fully on the mouth, sucking on her bottom lip and tongue until she moaned. "Rosalie would have never done something like that. It was just so-" I cut Alice off with my lips, grinding into her.

"God, Fuck me." I whipped my head around to see who was speaking.

There Edward stood, in his magnificent glory, his arousal evident in his, now, too tight pants.

"What the hell are you doing her Edward?" I asked him. He stared at us, both me and Alice with excitement sparkling in his green eyes.

"Alice told me to come. I knocked, but there was no answer, and the door was unlocked . . ." He trailed off, looking at me with a very hungry expression. I writhed, feeling wetness pool on Alice's skin, leaking from my hot core.

"Why didn't you join us?" Alice asked. She smiled up at me.

"I liked the pure sight of it." He walked over to us, shedding his shirt and unbuckling his jeans. I stared at him with lust and want and pure need. He climbed on the bed, staring at both Alice and I. Alice giggled.

"Jazz is going to be so jealous. Edward, I can't have sex with you," she said sadly. Edward shrugged.

"It's not you I want to have sex with," he replied coolly, hovering over my body. I lay flat on the bed, as Edward pulled off my shirt. He groaned and I smiled. I hadn't been wearing a bra today.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yes," both Edward and Alice answered. Oh, it made me so wet to know they wanted me so bad.

"Edward, take off your clothes. Alice, you too." They did as I told them too, and because she was done first, I began kissing Alice. She locked her arms around my neck, keeping me close to her. Edward eventually acted, and began kissing my neck and back, sprinkling sweet kisses all over my body. Mmm. Oh how I wanted to feel him fuck me, as hard as he could. I could feel his cock as he leaned over, ever so ready to fuck me senseless.

"Bells get off," Alice said. I did, lying on my back. She moved in front of Edward, ravishing his mouth. I shivered, then sat up, kneeling behind him. I took his hard member in to my hand and felt him shiver underneath my touch. I was honestly surprised at how big he was. The biggest I'd ever seen, but I wasn't about to tell him so he could get all cocky. He he, cocky. I stroked him hard and fast, one of his hands setting on top of mine. He guided me as he kissed Alice, grunting and moaning in her mouth. God, it was such an amazing thing to see.

I barely knew these people, and here I was fucking them like I'd known then all my lives.

Not that friends did what we did regularly.

Alice was kissing his neck, Edward to busy shouting a string of profanities to kiss her. But when he came into my hand, it was magnificent and amazing, warm and heady. I gently pushed Alice out of the way, wanting to lick Edward clean. She moved, and lay back, and began touching herself. She moaned softly, saying _my_ name.

It was amazing how I did that to people.

I pushed Edward down, letting him lay on the bed on his back, climbing on top of him to kiss him and get him aroused again. Alice was still moaning as she touched her self, while I watched and kissed Edward. Almost two seconds later, I felt his cock teasing at my entrance, wanting so badly to be sheathed in my warm deliciously wet pussy.

"Alice stop." She did as Edward command, sitting up. "Come here." She did, walking on her knees. "Bella let me inside you." I took a deep shuddery breath as I lifted my hips and let him fill me. I felt my self adjust to his size, but God! I never felt anything more amazing, more complete in my entire life. I didn't hear anything else, but there Alice was, sitting on Edward's face, riding his tongue like I was riding his large deliciously hard cock.

Alice leaned forward and kissed me, hard and passionately, her hands on my tits, pinching and pulling at my nipples. I rode Edward hard, his hips thrusting up to meet mine. I moaned in Alice's mouth as she cried out Edward's name at the same time I did.

And better yet I couldn't help but come a second time when Edward said my name, even if it was muffled by Alice. I panted as I kept on making out with Alice, as she scooted her body closer to mine, pressing hard against me.

"All right, get off," Edward said from underneath us. Both Alice and I giggled. Alice climbed off, but I stayed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. He let my tongue in his mouth, both of us fighting for dominance.

I loved the way his mouth felt on mine, his body connecting with mine.

Ugh. I don't mean to be all sappy, but this could be a potential relationship. Just saying.

When Alice returned, she slapped me full on the ass, telling me it was time to go. I climbed off of Edward reluctantly, prancing around my bedroom and getting dressed. It was then when I realized it was already six-thirty. I began to panic.

"Oh, God! Edward get off my bed and put your clothes on! Alice! Put your clothes on! Charlie will be here in like thirty seconds!" I practically screamed. Then, I heard the sound of tires on the pavement. "Shit. Shit!"

Everyone rushed around the room trying to find all of their clothes, fixing messy hair and messy makeup. Downstairs, Charlie walked in through the front door.

"Bella, I'm home," he said. He climbed the stairs, coming to my bedroom. Out of time, we all sprawled across my small bed, casually talking about the upcoming dance. No one was interested, but we needed something to speak about.

"I got the cutest dress-" Alice began, but was cut off by Charlie.

"Bella, who are you with?" I rolled my eyes at him, more than a little aggravated. I wanted to shower with Edward.

"My new friends," I said tiredly. "Dad, this is Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon. They go to my school and Alice and I just became really good friends and Edward too," I said slowly. He eyed them both, suspiciously.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Charlie asked. I got up from where I was sitting and followed him into the hallway. "Bella, I don't want you hanging out with them."

"Why not," I demanded. Charlie sighed.

"Because they're not the best kids. They're really- I don't like the way they act."

"Well, I hope you like disappointment," I said cheerily. I walked passed him, back into my room. "Let's go." Edward and Alice complied, following me downstairs. I contemplated on why they were bad.

Okay, aside from the obvious of course, drugs, sex, drinking, blah. But really, in a parent's eye I really didn't see what was so wrong about them. Maybe it was because they were exceptionally beautiful. And Charlie was jealous.

I knew Charlie could still see me as I walked out of the house and jumped right onto Edward, kissing him voluptuously on the mouth. Besides the fact that it felt so good, I liked how he didn't object to it. I wondered why, until he grabbed my ass.

"I want you," I said into his ear. I could feel the light shiver that ripple through his body. Oh yes, he is so predictable.

"You know," Edward said softly, "we really are bad kids."

"So?"

"Maybe you should stay away from us," he said with a light sparkle in his eye.

"Fine then. Jacob was looking-" Edward silenced my words with his. Oh, so he liked to be possessive of his women. Oh, well two can play at that game. Playing with Edward should be fun.

**Long? Yes, I know. but I wanted to get my point across. I like this story. It's wrong in every single way possible. If you guys want me to put something in the story, please, don't be afraid to suggest. And leave tons of reviews! I'll even accept hatemail. I don't care! Just tell me what you want and I'll happily comply!**

**Love,**

**Esie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Um this is weird, but I got a review from **_Satisfied_** and it didn't provide a link, so I couldn't thank you for leaving the review. So, thanks, if you're reading. (It made me blush.) But it's nice to know that people get off on my story.**

Bella

_I sat in my boring miserable room in phoenix, waiting for sleep to come. I had a great day at school, and I had an overall great day, but I felt weird around my new brother James. He was Phil's son, and a few years older than I was, a whole nineteen. I guess that isn't a few. But the way he watched me was so. . .filled with love. but I shrugged it off since he was my brother . . .but I shouldn't have. I mean, I thought he was cute, how could I not? He was godly, a beautiful creature. He made me and my little friends giggle with exitement. But those were the twelve year old hormones talking.  
_

_there was a light knock at my door, and then it opened. James walked in, a slimy smile on his face. Though I felt a little uncomfortable, I smiled back. The feeling was spontaneous._

_"Hey, my beautiful little Bella," he said. I smiled greater to acknowledge him. The weird feeling went away, evaporating away from me. "Can you help me with something?" he asked in the sweetest voice. I shrugged. Then, he sat on my bed. He took my hand in his. "Bella, how much do you love me?"_

_"A lot." I said like a sweet twelve year old girl should. I shifted to the side to allow him more room to it on my bed.  
_

_"Then when two people love each other, they kiss right?" I nodded, just listening to him, his sweet voice. He leaned in, and kiss my cheek. It made me giggle. He laughed, then he kissed my lips, stealing my first kiss right off my lips. I had been hoping to save that for someone. . . special. It wasn't his to claim. He pushed me on the bed, and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I squirmed, trying to make him let go of me._

_If I remembered correctly, this wasn't supposed to happen to twelve year old girls._

_But I couldn't protest. He was too strong as he held me down._

_"Stop," he growled. i began to get scared. He was hovering over me, his big strong hands pinning my arms down. I wiggled underneath him, trying to get free._

_With one hand, he pulled up my nightgown, and pulled down my panties, touching me in the one spot no one was never supposed to touch until they had my consent. He did it anyway. I tried to hold my legs closed but he was too strong.  
_

_I cried, screaming at him to stop, but he just held me down. _Where was my mommy?_ I thought to myself. At one point, he got so fed up, he smacked my face good and hard. I cried harder. I felt blood drip from my nose. My face throbbed with his contact.  
_

_Then I felt it. The heat of his skin at my entrance. He grabbed my hand and mademe touch him like two grown people ould to each other. After a while of me groping him, he let my hand free. He didn't waste time. He shoved his disgusting erection into my innocence, breaking right through the barrier of my virginity. I cried the entire time his disgusting sweaty body grunted in pleasure above my small tiny body, as I cried for him to stop, my entire body in pain. But he held his had over my mouth, my lips grinding against my teeth. I came nauseous at the sight of blood. When he finished, he slapped me again, yanking at my hair. He stared at me with malicious eyes.  
_

_"If you tell anyone, I will kill you." I nodded at his spiteful words, scared for my life. _

_I looked down at my trembling legs, my thighs covered in blood. I cried again, getting up to shower. James, instead of leaving me alone, watched as I tried to wash his touch away from me. He jerked off when I ran the soap over my body, and forced me to look at him while he did. I cried more. My eyes went black after that, but I could feel the gnawing pain hurting me through the dark._

"Edward," I said in a small voice, then I started screaming.

Edward

Bella went upstairs with Alice after buying a whole bunch of liquor. The way we were headed, we were going to get so wasted, even if there were going to be over a hundred people there.. But she went upstairs and and she was sleeping, so I couldn't bother her. Make out with her mainly. She looked hot though, it was nice to look at her and watch as she sleeped. She talked more than when she was awake.

"Mmm, please," she begged. It sounded like she was haing som fun. In her dream at last.

Alice and I sat on the sofa opposite her bed, watching her sleep. She was so peaceful and I thought it was so cute that she talked. She said something about James a lot, moaning and sighing like she had earlier. I could feel tension radiate from Alice. And then, without notice, she started screaming.

"Edward! EDWARD! Save me, help me!!"

"Bella! Bella! I'm right here! Wake up!" she sat up and reached out, grabbing the first thing she could clutch. she wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms wrapped around my waist. She cried in my arms, and I let her.

"Don't leave me, please . . ." she begged. And with her soft small voice, she kept me there with her even if it would have been against my will. Except the weird thing was, I wanted to hold her. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to hold her forever. I don't think I had the strength to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella," I said to her. "What-what's the matter?"

Bella's sobs grew louder, her tears falling on my shirt. If I wasn't practically in lust with her, I would have pushed her away. But the need to protect her was overwhelming, and it wasn't something that I could easily ignore.

"I had-nothing happened. I just-" I glanced at Alice, but Alice was looking at Bella. Bella was too calm for comfort.

"Bella, ALice sang. Do you want to tell me what happened in you dream? I have a bad feeling." Bella shook her head violently, clinging to my shirt. I held onto her.

"I-I-I can't."

"Please, please Bella?"

"Fine." Bella let go of me, and left to the bed, cowering in the blankets.

We crowded around her, and Bella began her story.

It was hard not to just get up and walk out of the room. Yeah, I treated women like they were shit, but no one deserved shit like what Bella had gone through. I mean, there were only a few girls I treated with respect, and though I wanted to fuck Bella senseless, I did respect her. I never crossed the line in doing something she didn't want to do. After all, I was the one who was chasing her.

"Yeah, so it happened like that for three years, up until I was fifteen. The worst part was that I couldn't fight him anymore, and he made me scared of guys for a long time. There wasn't a time I felt safe surrounded by guys. I stopped trusting everyone. I couldn't handle it. I ended up in the hospital on suicide watch. I didn't ever try to kill myself; I was more worthy than death, but I threw a lot of tantrums when my mother would leave me alone. I was scared I would have to put up with trying so hard not to remember him. Trying so hard to forget. But everytime I was so close, he'd do it again. So I became numb for about a year, completely zombie like. I didn't eat, sleep, go out, or anything. I stayed home and went to school. I was a perfect student, and I stopped feeling. Everything.

"I met Victoria right after my sixteenth birthday. She practically shoved me out of my stupidness and I started doing coke and smoking weed and drinking, but no one had any idea. I was real tore up about when she died. She'd become my best friend. So instead of dealing with it, I moved here to live with my father. Kind of risky doing the shit I'm doing now, but I really don't care.

"Then I met you guys, so it's all good, I guess. but the nightmares won't stop. They keep going everynight until I wake up screaming. I thought. . .I though they had gone away, but they- they're still here. I can't do anything about it. I can deal, but that one. . ." Bella shuddered and shrugged it off. I could honestly say I felt sympathetic for her. But before I could say anything, Alice interrupted me.

"Well, I can hear people downstairs, so how about we get started?"

Bella

Edward and Alice and I all had some lines and a tablet of ex. I felt so fucking amazing. I couldn't help the feeling I had of wanting to be fucked.

I didn't think Alice's party was going to be this great, but, even if I was so fucking stoned, Jessica and Lauren shouldn't have come. Annoying little ass wanna be sluts were on my last goddamn nerve. I was about ready to swing. They were so slow it wasn't funny, and _and_ they were hitting on my man. What the fuck were they thinking? Whatever it was, it was going to give them both black eyes.

Lauren and Jessica were sitting on the love seat in the living room, talking lowly to each other. Jasper and Alice were making out heavily in the corner, and Rose and Emmett weren't here yet.

So as Edward and I were in the kitchen, making out and feeling each other up, I heard my name spill from Jessica's lips. I kept my mouth on Edward's not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Where does she think its okay that she can come and steal him away from me?" She whined with unparalleled venom in her mouth. It was completely ridiculous how she thought he was hers in the first place. Edward hated them both, it was so fucking obvious. They, honestly, needed to get some fucking lives.

"Honey, she looks like she's already drunk off her ass. Just take him away from her. I don't think he'll protest to a nice piece of ass." All I could think out was that Edward's cock was not going to get anywhere near that dirty pussy. Edward was mine, whether he knew that or not. And I felt I could count on that. He hadn't left my side since we'd left the bedroom earlier that evening after I was done telling my story. It'd been like we were attached at the hip, or groins rather, smiling and giddy while we had been in each others presences. It was nice to believe he actually liked me.

Edward laughed against my lips. He'd obviously heard what Lauren had said. They were'nt too familiar with the act of whispering I'd noticed.

"I don't ever protest to a nice piece of ass. But why settle for nice when I've got perfect?" He said before kissing me hard. He lifted me on to the counter and I wrapped my legs aroung his waist, and my arms around his neck. He felt so good against me, I couldn't help but remeber what her felt like earlier this afternoon. I'd very much would have liked to continue that.

Edward reached under my thin t-shirt and palmed exactly what he was looking for. It was nice to have his hands on my skin. My chest wasn't huge, but I was gifted in the voluptuous frame department. But Edward didn't seem to mind about anything. He bit at my neck, licking and sucking.

"Edward," I breathed.

Edward

I would never get over the way she said my name. Of course, I'd heard girls say my name many times, but it didn't come out like a song, or like the most beautiful sound I could have ever heard. Damn right it was so fucking hot.

But it was still early, only eleven, and I didn't want to push her to far. We'd only known each other for a day.

I was horny, but I wasn't pushy.

Bella pressed her hips hard against mine. A strained sound escaping from her lips. Damn, when I thought she could't get any sexier, she whispered, "Hey, I think I'm feeling a little wet. Do you want to help me with that?" I almost took her right then, but I was too annoyed by the company. So I picked her weightless body up in my arms and climbed the staris back to Alice's bedroom.

Except the door was locked, and Alice was shouting. I skipped to the next one, hearing more sex noises. I became frustrated and put Bella down. Every door was locked, even the bathrooms. What the fuck!

I looked over at Bella, and she had a sly grin on her face. She took my hand and lead me down the stairs. There was an accumulation of people, but i didn't seem to see them as Bella's fine ass led me out the back sliding glass doors and onto the pool deck. I picked up immediately what she was doing.

She shed her pink Paramore shirt and her cute little shorts, completely naked, and not caring who saw. That irritated me a little, but I was over it when she swiftly lowered herself into the pool. The lights were off, so I could barely see her, which meant the people in the house couldn't see at all. I copied her actions, except she pulled herself out of the pool to finish undressing me. She touched everywhere, especially the place I wanted her to touch the most. My cock was in her tiny pale hand, and she went for the kill, bending at the waste and taking me into her mouth. Damn, was she talented. She almost made me come on contact. And, from what I could see, she was so damn sexy. The dim light lit up her body and she looked like a goddess. I slid my fingers through her hair and thrust into her mouth. She didn't once complain at what I was doing, she happily took me as far as I would go down her throat. It only reminded me of that tight pussy that I could smell dripping.

I came into her mouth and I shuddered. "Fuck. . .Bella," I murmured. Her mouth raked me for all I was worth, but I was no where near spent. She trailed kisses up my body, ending at my lips. I kissed her hard, but she broke away, pulling me into the water.

"I've never had sex in a pool, so this should be fun." she dipped into the water, I following her. I thought I knew what to expect, but damn, this bitch was bossy and dominatrix, but I couldn't help but get harder at the demands she made while I had her pushed her against the wall of the pool.

"Edward, if you don't fuck me harder. . .oh god." I cut off Bella's thoughts with a bone breaking thrust in to her pussy. She moaned louder, digging her nails into my back. Her head fell back, her hips working with mine. I was straining to look at her as I wanted to keep my eyes closed.

She screamed as she came, and I put my thumb right on her clit, rubbing hard enough. She came undone, screaming louder as she tightened around my cock. She shuddered violently as she bit down on her lip, her nail digging deeper into my skin. When she was done, I was close. There was no way someone could have not fucking climaxed at that sexy face she made when she plunged into an orgasm. Not to seem cocky, but I felt that i was the only one able to that shit to her. Fine by me. Bella put her lips at my ear.

"Mmm, you feel so good," she said.

So close. . .

"Come for me, dammit! Fucking come into me!" Her voice was bossy and mean, but it was every part of sexy. "Edward, come for me." Then, I did, spilling whatever I had into her. she sucked in an audible breath, moaning again. So. Fucking. Sexy.

"Dammit Bella," I growled at her. She moaned again, then sighed.

"That was nice," she said. I hissed her mouth, my tongue eager to feel her.

"Hey!"

Bella and I looked to the sliding glass door to see Alice standing there in her bikini.

"Just fucking great guys. Now I have to clean the fucking pool." She said with a sarcastic look on her face. She trampled back into the house. Bella looked at me, her face filled with unimaginable lust.

"Maybe we should skip out on the rest of the party and go to your house," she said.

"Perfect."

**Sorry I took so long. Cons of not having a computer at home. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**More lemony smutty goodness. **

**This chapter was partial experience and partial my imagination just gets really dirty sometimes. But here goes.****  
**

EPOV

Monday mornings suck ass. And after the weekend Bella and I had, I don't think I had enough energy to pretend I cared about school. Its hard work you know. And truth be told, Bella kind of wore me out. Sex, drugs, more sex. . .

Not to say I wouldn't want to continue. It was nice having someone do all the work for a change.

I parked next to Alice's Porsche and climbed out of the Volvo. Alice hugged me like she did every morning and Rose gave me a nod. Emmet and Jasper were probably not even here yet, but that really didn't matter to me. I only wanted to see Bella. I scanned the parking lot for her, but I couldn't see her. But I only heard her laugh.

My cock twitched at the sound.

What the fuck?

She laughs and I get hard. Dude, I was so whipped.

Then I saw her. I took in her appearance first. Hotness.

Short khaki skirt, showing off the sexy mile long creaminess that was her legs. A light fitted purple All Time Low shirt and a cute little black vest. The best part? Her gleaming red fuck me pumps.

Bella was standing next to Jacob Black, laughing at something he said. It instantly made me mad to see her like that . . . smitten with some other guy. We weren't together, but didn't she know that she was mine already? I growled and stomped over to her.

"Hey, Bella," I said calmly. We weren't together, so I had no right to be jealous of Bella. But she was mine. Whether she realized that or not.

No right didn't mean I wasn't. It was eating at me like a fat kid eats cake.

But as soon as she turned around, Jacob's gaze slipped down her body settling on her ass. There was no harm in looking. . .

"Damn, baby got _ass_," he said slapping her backside with an audible whack. Bella turned red and stumbled to the floor. I didn't waste any time however and just punched his face with my angry fist.

Jacob fell back to the floor, but quickly scrambled up and came at me. I dodged and hit him again. He was a poor excuse for a male. I mean, I wasn't even that huge. Both Emmett and Jasper had me there. I was all muscle and I knew how to use it since I did tend to get into a lot of fights. What can I say? I've got a temper to make hell look like heaven.

Bella screeched at me for me to stop, so I did, with the help of being restrained by Emmett and Jasper. They held my arms. I looked down at Jacob who was lying across the floor, blood falling from his nose. He stood up, standing in front of my face.

"What's the matter Cullen? Scared she's going to have her hand on _my_ cock?" He taunted. Obviously he was stupid. I mean I was almost done in kicking his fucking ass for slapping Bella. Why the hell would he say some stupid shit like that?

"Get the fuck off of me," I told Jasper and Emmett. They listened to me. Emmett had a stupid grin on his face. I felt a bet being formed.

I didn't wait to see, because I swear to God, all I saw was red. I slammed into Jacob's body, knocking him down and started throwing punches. But again, I was restrained, this time, by Coach Clapp and Mr. Banner. Dammit. More fucking suspensions. Just what I fucking needed right now.

I looked around for Bella, and she was standing near Alice, holding her hand. Rosalie looked at me with a cockish grin, and Alice looked disappointed. But Bella . . .

Bella looked fucking sexy. And I intended to tap that as soon as I was able to. She stared at me, meeting my gaze and biting her lip. If I hadn't been so pissed there would have been a tent pole in my pants.

Of course, I went straight up to the principal's office. He yelled at me for being in my sixth fight this year, but since the others had been minor, I got off with a suspension today. Ten days.

"Go home, Cullen," he said to me brusquely. I clipped the urge to flip him off.

I walked out of the principal's office and walked to my car deciding to text Bella later, and apologize for acting like a maniac. But there she was, leaning against the hood of my car with that damn sexy face, her body positioned so it looked like she was teasing me.

"Bella, I'm kind of sorry I guess, but he had no right to do that to you," I said. She glared at me with narrowed glistening brown eyes. Her face flamed with a blush.

"I can take care of myself Edward," she growled. But there was another tone underneath her words.

"I figured that Bella, but you are kind of-I feel very protective of you. And I don't know why." I looked at her. I placed a hand on her hip, pulling her to me.

"Is it because of the story I told you?" she said looking down at me.

"Partially. The other part is that I want you to be mine. All mine and no one else's. So. . ."

"So ask me."

I stared at her with a dumbfounded look. "Ask you what?" Then it clicked. "All I have to do is ask you?" She nodded. I grinned. "Well, I'm not too keen on asking, so I'm going to demand, and you're just gonna have to deal with it."

"Sounds good. So where are we going to do it? Here or at my house?" She asked with a grin. I loved how she could be so outspoken and cute, but still be a little shy. It was a sexy ass combination, especially since she was sex on heels. I pressed my body to hers, feeling every inch of her inflamed skin. Her hands moved underneath my shirt as mine found reason under her skirt.

"Right here is good," I teased. She attacked me with a kiss a sexy as she was. She moaned in my mouth as I teased her core. "You're not wearing any underwear," I whispered. She shivered and moved her hips to create friction with my hand. I wasn't letting her get off that easy. We kissed for a while, since the rest of the school was in class, then I drove to her house.

We were barely in her house when I ripped her clothes off. She worked at unbuckling my belt and pulling off my shirt as I pushed up her skirt. When I was finally naked, I shoved my hard dick into that tight pussy of hers, and groaned at how good she felt.

"Oh, Oh, God, Edward," she panted. She gripped my forearms as I gripped her ass, thrusting deep inside her. I pushed her hard against the wall, pounding the shit out of her. I felt the blood trickle from where she was digging her nails into my skin, but it only heightened the sensation of fucking her. God, she was so wet and so tight. There was no better sex.

It didn't get better than Bella.

"God, Edward, you're so hard," she whispered. She bit her lip and threw her head back, bucking her hips to mine. "Oh, you make me so wet," she panted. "Please, fuck me harder."

And when I did, she scrunched up her face, leaned forward and bit my neck. Bitch was kinky. She clenched around my dick and then came all over me. That triggered my release as I exploded into her.

"Ah, shit, Bells," I said.

"Dammit, Edward. You fuck so good," she said with a sexy grin.

"Yeah?" I said, attacking her neck with kisses.

"Hell yeah. Last night I had a dream about you and ended up fucking myself. You left a hell of an impression."

My eyes glazed ever at the thought of her little finger fucking her dripping cunt as she screamed my name. That would, for sure, be the best thing to see ever.

"I'd like to witness that," I said.

"Let's go to my room," she said.

I pulled up my pants and followed her up the stairs. She sauntered over to her bed and lay down. She shimmied out of her skirt and started playing with her nipples. She moaned and shut her eyes, her right hand trailing down to that sweet cunt of hers. She looked at me while I watched her. Her eyes were that of a predator. She knew exactly what she was doing. It was me who didn't know what she was doing.

She rubbed her clit, her back arching. And then, she slipped a finger into her dripping wet pussy, trying to get off all by herself.

But I couldn't watch anymore. It was either jack off or fuck her, and I was going to go with the latter rather than the former.

I hovered over Bella, stripping from my jeans, and lowered my face to where her hand was. I took her hands away, and licked all the way up her slit. She grabbed the sheet covers. I smiled. I took her clit between my teeth and bit softly, and she screamed my name. Then, I slipped three fingers into her, pushing in and out, until her walls clenched around my fingers and she came into my hand. He body shuddered and she cussed at me. She lay back, and I watched as her tits heaved up and down. When she was ready to go, she turned over and propped herself on all fours.

"You want to know my dream?" She asked.

I teased her entrance with the tip of cock and she whimpered. She pushed back to me, trying to get me to enter her.

"Oh, Fine." she stood up on her knees and pushed me down on the bed. She straddled me and then let me into her. God, she felt like heaven. She was warm and wet and tight and it was hard not to come so quick with view of her tits bouncing as she rode me hard. Her hips dug into my forearms, and I put my hands on her firm round ass, and brought her down harder. She threw her head back and played with her nipples until she came. I played with her clit and she moved faster, harder into what I was doing to her. She continued to ride me, until she leaned down and said, "Come for me Edward."

Oh, and I did.

And let me tell you that that had to have been the best orgasm I could have ever had. A-fucking-mazing. Nithing better than Bella. I had to ask her if she would marry me.

After that, we just lay there, not doing anything. That is, until Bella jumped up from the bed, her tits bouncing as she pranced around the room for something to wear. It made me hard again.

"Where're you going?" I asked her.

"I feel like eating tuna," she replied coolly.

"What?"

"I'm. Hungry. What, do you not understand English? Not only men can be hungry after sex," she barked. She looked up at me after she pulled on my shirt. "You want one?"

"A sandwich?" I asked. She gave me a deadpan look.

"No, Edward, a blowjob."

I flashed a grin.

"God that is such a typical male response." she murmured.

"Yeah, well, you offered."

"I did." she crawled on top of the bed and licked from my navel all the way down to my cock. It twitched when she blew cold air on it. "But I'm hungry, so you either wait, or deal with it yourself." She pranced away, leaving the room.

Surprise blazed in my veins. No one and I mean _no one_ ever said things like that to me. It was always "okay" and then I got an okay blow job. But Bella was different. Bella knew what to do and how to use her body for evil. It wore me out trying to keep up with her.

I pulled on my boxers and trotted down the stairs.

Bella was standing by the sink, a sharp, serrated knife in one hand, opening the can of tuna. I smiled and picked up the can opener from the kitchen table.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"Opening a can of tuna, what the hell?"

"Wouldn't you like to open it with a can opener?" I asked her.

She grabbed it from my hand and shrugged. She was impatient. I laughed at her.

"Not funny. Let me tell you, this is not funny."

"Yes, baby, it is."

She smiled. "Okay, it is."

She made us both sandwiches and we ate on the sofa while watching television. Twenty minutes before her father was due home, she went upstairs to change and bring me back my clothes.

"Hey, I'm not sure how this is going to sound to you, especially since my first impression was kind of . . . trashy, but I'm not doing any more coke. Can't do it." She sat next to me on the couch handing me a box.

"Why not?" I asked her. I opened the box and there was a half an eight ball in there, a mirror and a blade underneath it.

"Because my dad knows and if he catches me again, I'm going to rehab in Connecticut." She looked sad. "And even though we kind of jus met and stuff, I don't want to leave you behind. You know what I mean? I'm just trying to hold onto you."

"I get it."

"You're a good guy Edward. I really like you, I do," she said. "So I'm going to try and not fuck this up."

**Alright peeps. I know this chapter is like so late, but I've been thinking about the direction of the story, and now that I know where the hell it's going, I can update more often. ****This Chapter is kind of just a filler. next chapter won't have sex though, and it'll be a fast forward to summer.**** Sorry guys. Don't hate me though.**

**And please review.**

**Esie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long overdue, but this chapter is dedicated to Major Whitlock, who after, like, the first chapter, messaged me about this. :) happy reading! A short Chapter, but there's a treat for all my kinky girls out there (and guys, too).  
**

Summertime became the most wonderful time of the year. Usually I hated summer, but now, it was just amazing. Who could turn down sex, or drugs, or just the fact that I got to see Edward naked every day? No one. And that's how Edward and I usually spent our free time. It was like:

E: Hey you want to go fuck?

B: Sure.

Or, sometimes, well, most of the time, I'd be the one to just initiate it. Couldn't help it. The feeling of Edward's cock fucking me over and over again just made me go ballistic. The entire five days when I was on my period made me very pissed off. Edward and I would never have period sex. That was just disgusting. But I did pay a lot of attention to him that week. And then after, it was my turn.

Oversexed?

I don't think so. We fit together like that. Physically. And not to mention, we were together now, and I knew every which way to please him, and him me. And it never got old.

Especially since he didn't mind the fact that I got to hang out with Alice and experiment a little more.

He he. Besides, Alice was a good kisser. No need to put that to waste.

But I really didn't care about the sex with Alice. Edward was all that counted. And now, I was kneeling down in front of him giving him a mind blowing blow job while the other people in the house party went along their fine business.

His fingers weaved at my hair as he controlled the speed he wanted to be taken. He groaned a lot, a sound so hot, it was amazing. He thrust into my mouth and he groaned when my lips reached his base, the tip touching the back of my throat. And then he came into my mouth. Some women think it's degrading, I think it tastes good. So, fuck off.

After that fun, Edward and I returned back to the crowd downstairs, the party he'd been holding at his house. We'd only been gone for a little while, not a completely big deal, but everyone downstairs seemed to be doing exactly what we were doing. Edward smiled and I turned around and kissed him.

"Mmm. I think we should go back upstairs," he said.

I laughed. "What? You're not into exhibitionism." I smiled. "So hot."

He gave me that Don't-Go-There look. Other than Alice, Edward was a really selfish person; he wasn't too keen on sharing.

But we hung out for a while.

I tossed that whole giving up coke idea out the window, so Alice came up to me, flashing me a little baggy full of yellow tinged white powder. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him with me.

Sitting in one of the guest rooms, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I sat in a circle on the floor, talking and snorting lines, getting so high I could see stars. Of course, doing shit like that makes everyone horny, so the entire thing turned out to be something like an orgy. Alice and Jasper fucking on the bed, Rosalie blowing Emmett, and Edward and I going at it on the floor. I was on my hands and knees, Edward's balls slapping my wet core, making delicious sounds that my knees felt week. And every time I grunted, he went deeper, hitting a spot I hadn't even known was there. And then I came all over his cock, his hands gripping my hips and hair. I screamed, and then collapsed to the floor. I hadn't known that Edward and I were the only ones in the room, but he did, and he pulled me up.

He lay me on my back, his hard cock easing at my entrance. I squirmed beneath him, bucking my hips to try and get him inside. But he leaned down, kissing my neck and then sheathed himself in my wet, hot, pussy. It was slower, every movement deliberate, and amazing, and I could feel everything coil inside my body, and then everything unravel in my body, slowly, like molten lava coming out of my body. And what started out to be something hard and fast, turned out to be kind of nice. We didn't have like that all the time. It just didn't happen. And I realized I liked it. My body liked the way Edward was all over me, almost to the point of suffocation. And I couldn't help but want more of him.

But whatever.

After several moments, we got dressed and joined the party downstairs. I parted from Edward and went to dance with Alice and Rosalie.

Oh, it's amazing to have such great friends like these.

* * *

Edward and I went into the living room of his house, sitting on the sofa. we talked a little. Nonsense stuff, kissing and touching and being affectionate.

But then, the music shut off. I pushed Edward down on the sofa and stood up to go investigate, until I saw a blond with huge tits try to make her way to him. I stepped in front of her.

"Don't waste your time bitch. He's _mine_," I said with such ferocity she blinked and walked away.

But when I went into the next room, I realized it was only because Emmett was changing iPOD's to get a different mix. And then the music was back on. I went back to Edward, and we just chilled a little bit, making out and talking.

Eventually, everyone had gone home, and Jasper was the only one to stay. We, Edward, Jasper and me, sat in a circle and lit up the weed. That, was good shit.

Oh, hell yes.

I was a giggler, so I sat there, laughing at whatever Jasper and Edward was talking about.

I crawled over to Jasper and sat down in his lap, feeling his growing hardness nudge my butt. That sobered me up quite a bit. I looked at Jasper and then at Edward, then at Jasper again, an idea sparking in my mind.

But before I could say anything to Jasper, I wanted to make sure it would be okay with my Edward. He was all right with it. Then I told Jasper what I wanted to do. The guys looked at each other and then grinned. I could feel myself become wet between my thighs. Edward was almost all ways too much for me. How was I going to handle two cocks? That was just impossible.

But impossible it was not. I stood up, pulling Edward with me, then Jasper. We didn't even move from where we were. We stay in the living room. And then suddenly, there was music, but it was blaring. Closer, by Nine Inch Nails was playing. I could come at that song. I was between Edward and Jasper, facing Jasper. So I was like, what the fuck and I kissed Jasper full on the mouth. Edward was behind me kissing my shoulders. I was wearing a tube top, no bra, so with a tug of my top, my tits were pressing against Jaspers chest, the feeling so immoral. And then Edward pulled off my underwear from under my skirt. I stepped out of them and the indulged in the feeling of Edward's hands all over my body, over my ass, and then my tits. Jasper gave my ass a squeeze and I whimpered. He chuckled.

"Stop, stop, stop," I said. "We need rules, so, umm, when I say . . . 'vampire' it means 'stop and get the hell off me'. And I think that's it. Oh, Jasper, you need to wear a condom," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I' don't know where you shit has been. And if you want to fuck me, then that's how it goes."

"I'm clean. Alice and I took tests last weekend. And I didn't bring any condoms."

Wow. He really didn't want to.

"I don't have any either," Edward said. And I knew that for a fact, only because I told Edward he didn't have to use them. So what's the point in buying them?

"You sure, Jasper? If I get anything I will kill you. And mark my words you horny son of bitch," I threatened.

Jasper grinned. "I like it when you talk dirty."

I rolled my eyes.

"So how are we going to do this?" Edward asked.

"I thought I could be in the middle, like I am now, if you know what I mean." I grinned at them both. Touching Edward with my hand, I could feel a light shudder ripple through his body.

"And who's where?" Jasper said

I didn't know. I hadn't ever had anything go up my ass before, but apparently it felt good; Alice told me her and jasper had done it a few times. So why not try it. And since I trusted Edward more and he knew how to handle my body, I put him behind me, leaving Jasper to fuck my pussy. I moved my hips so when they went forward they met with Jasper, and when they went back, I felt Edward's hard cock wanting release.

"Sounds good," Edward said. And we got down to dressing each other. We were all kneeling on the floor. Jasper was kissing my mouth, his tongue so delicious, while Edward played around with my pussy, his fingers delving into it, rubbing circles around my clit. I moaned into Jasper's mouth.

"That's right Bella," he said. "Say my name"

I pulled away from Jasper to comply. "Edward," I said into the air. He pulled my hair, so my head was thrown back, my neck exposed. I liked it. He kissed my neck and rubbed me harder, making me burst all over his hand. He licked his fingers, and I turned around, undressing him from his clothes, alternating between him and Jasper, whom both were fully dressed.

They helped me, and the first one done was Jasper. I leaned down, licking the tip of Jasper's cock. He groaned. I took him into all of my mouth, swirling my tongue over the shaft, then licking him from base to tip a few times. And then I got to work, as Edward was working my pussy with his dick. He thrust so hard it was throwing me off of what I was doing, since all I really wanted to do was breathe. Edward smacked my ass, and I got back to work on Jasper's cock. I sucked hard and mercilessly, enjoying the sound of my name coming from his mouth and the sounds Edward was making. If only I could see his face.

Just that thought alone had me coming like I hadn't before, sucking hard on Jasper. He came into my mouth and I swallowed, whimpering at the feeling of Edward's cock gliding up and down my slit, making my ass wet so it would be easier. Then he stuck a finger in me, stretching me some.

Edward chuckled. "Damn, Bella. Is there any pace you're not tight?"

I just moaned for him to continue when he added another finger.

"Oh, Edward, I need . . . you. I need . . . oh, God, I need you to fu . . . fuck me." It was the best I could do; Jasper was playing around with my chest, kissing and licking and sucking my tits. It was definitely go time.

Just by my body language, the boys knew it was time to start. We were all kneeling again. I took a deep breath, Jasper kissing me and slipping inside. He started slow, experiencing what he was about to do. And then, I felt Edward's fingers disappear and be replaced by his huge cock. I panicked, but the way he caressed me and said, "Relax Bella. I'm going to make you feel good. I'm going to fuck you like you want me to, and you're going to like it."

And as I shuddered at his words, he slipped inside of me, spitting down to make me wetter, while Jasper pounded away.

It was awkward at first, having them both in me, but then they found the rhythm. I held on to Jaspers hips, urging him on, wanting him to fuck me hard, while I leaned my head back and let Edward kiss me, throwing all of the passion he was feeling into that one kiss. Edward was taking his time with me, making sure I was alright, while Jasper fucked me. And I paid more attention because of that, because Edward was taking his time with me.

When Jasper came, I hadn't yet, but I was so close, just as close as Edward was. He moved fast but measure, as his hands played with my breasts, massaging them, and gently playing with my clit.

"Edward," I said to him, and then we came together, Warmth spilling through me, and down my thighs. I screamed, arching my back, pulling away from his kisses.

"Bella, Bella," he said. I moaned again and fell to the ground, disconnecting our bodies.

Jasper had left, all his clothes picked up and absolutely no sign of him.

Edward and I didn't care. We just fucked to our heart content. And let's just say that our hearts were mighty greedy.

Wonderful night it was.

**Took a while, tried something new. If you guys want to read more things like this, review and tell me. Or else I'll discontinue the story –grins eveily- _Eviley _ is not a word, but I don't give two shits. **

**Happy reading kinky girls. (and guys, I don't hate. Happy reading to you too. :])**

**Con muchisimo Amor,**

**Jessie (my real name. Esie was a former nickname no one calle me. So don't be alarmed) **

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Look! I'm posting, and it's only been like two days. That's a record. Enjoy it, because it might not last. I'm thinking about updating this one every Saturday, but I'm not sure, so don't count on it wonderful readers you :]**

**But soon I will have days where I'll update all my stories. I have a new one. It's called _With Blood Like Chocolate. _Read and review guys. Reviews are like magical rainbows that make me post faster. And any suggestions would be awesome too. I'm totally up for those. :]**

**Any ways, on with the wonderful story that you want to read. :]**

**And don't freaking hate me guys, for doing this, because this story does have a plot. I wrote so on the first effing chapter. So I give you sex, and then whatever else comes after. Eventually everything will pop right back into its kinky place.**

**Okay, like I said in my author's note, I had to rewrite this scene to keep from offending anyone. So here's the new chapter. **

**:Warning: Rape scene ahead. Will be marked by the beginning and the end if it wants to be avoided. **

BPOV

That night had been almost the most amazing sex of my life. To be stimulated like that was amazing. And Edward. . .

Edward was something else. It made me nervous that something like that with him was so comfortable. Of course Edward had a lot of experience with girls, just like had experience with guys. Because even if Edward was willing to share me, however reluctantly, he was all mine, whether he knew that or not.

And judging by that sexy smile he had on his face, I think he did.

I sat up from Edward's bed, where we had finally made it to at the end of last night, and rolled on top of him.

He laughed. I kissed him hard on his sexy lips, thrusting my tongue into his hot mouth. He caressed my body with his hands, like his tongue cared for my mouth, and I was wetter than I thought I could have been because of a kiss.

We were so happy together. Sex just made it so much better.

Edward pulled me onto him fully; continuing the sensual, mind blowing kiss. I moaned in his mouth, and he gripped my ass, pulling me closer. His hard, delicious cock nudged me where I was warm and wet, wanting in. And I wanted him in.

His fingers teased my entrance, delving in and out slowly.

He groaned in the kiss, and I moved my hips in tandem to his fingers. My clit rubbed against Edward's cock, him not being in me, but was rubbing so very lusciously against my core.

And then he rolled me onto my back, pulling away from me when I was so very close to coming. He hovered over me, kissing me, and then caressed my body with light, loving touches that made my body beg for him.

But this time, I knew it wasn't sex. I knew that this was different than anything we'd ever done.

Edward slipped into me slowly, still kissing me, and I pulled away, silently screaming at the . . . _feeling_ I felt.

I'm not going to lie. Edward fucked, and he fucked good. So good, I thought I'd never be able to find someone to enjoy sex with ever again.

But now, Edward didn't just tell me how fucking wet I was, or tell me how tight I was, or how hard I made him. He was silent, looking into my eyes, as he thrust into me gently over and over again.

EPOV

I was making love to Bella.

I knew that.

And even though she enjoyed it, her eyes conveyed confusion. Was I wrong to do it? To hold her tightly to my body as I pleased her like she wanted? Was I wrong to kiss her so passionately she could only beg for more? Was I wrong to want to love her?

And I did love her. Despite what she thought, I didn't want to share Bella last night with Jasper. But if she wanted to, I could only want to as well. Because I didn't want to chase her away from me with my fucking feelings. But I just didn't like the feeling of jealousy, while Jasper fucked her, and I was left to do it again and again.

And for some reason, I couldn't think of Bella as another chick I was going to fuck for a while and get bored. I couldn't think of her as short term.

No.

It was everything about her that consumed me.

The way she held me, the way she whispered in my ear, how close to my body she was.

So I did what my instincts told me to do and I made love to her.

She linked her legs behind my back, giving me a new angle to thrust into her. She was so warm and so tight it just made me go ballistic. She moved with me, moaning silently and whispering my name. And whatever she asked I did.

"Edward," she gasped, "kiss me."

I leaned down and kissed her spot on her neck, and she made that sexy, breathy sound that drove me off the edge. She was close. I could feel her need like it was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I quickened my pace, but only by a little, and Bella bucked her hips to mine, creating friction between our bodies I hadn't ever felt before.

"Edward, please," she whispered, her back arching. "I'm . . ."

And we came together. She clenched around me, her body shuddering as she came hard. She threw her head back and screamed, her nails digging into my forearms.

I spilled everything I had into her, thanking God she was on the pill. And then I collapsed on her body. She kissed me sweetly, and when I pulled away to look at her, I realized she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face. I wiped them away. Kissing her again. And she kissed me back, her lips wet and trembling, but with as much passion as I had.

And then she pulled away from me. "No one ever made love to me before, Edward," she whispered. "And I couldn't believe how much I liked it."

"Was that okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just-that was so powerful Edward." Her eyes searched mine, and I cracked.

"I love you."

Bella pulled away from me. She studied my face. And then she smacked me.

I wanted to slam her on the bed, watch her squirm. I hated physical pain, or when people hit me. I guess didn't respond to pain to well. But that would have been any other girl. But Bella was different. I just looked after her, wishing I wouldn't have done that.

"No, Edward," she said while getting up from the bed. "Not when we're having sex. Don't do that shit to me. You gotta be fucking serious if you're going to say that to me. I'm not going to be a skank ass bitch you fuck and string along and then leave. don't _ever_ tell me that shit, Edward!" She screamed at me. She started out the door, picking up her clothing and putting it on. I went after her. She had tears in her eyes and her face was red.

"Let. Me. Go," she said lethally.

And that was it. I let her arm go from my tight grasp, and then watched her as she went downstairs, pulling on her jeans and leaving the house.

I went back to my room and left to take a shower.

Don't get me wrong, because I felt as bad and I could have ever felt. I'd just been rejected. Rejection didn't feel so hot, no matter who I was.

BPOV

How dare he say shit like that to me. How did he think he had a right to invade me like that. He loved me? Yeah. He loved the sex I gave him. He didn't love me. No one loved me, because love was fake and it's stupid and it makes people fake and stupid.

A thousand fucks didn't get you love. Neither did a thousand cuts. Nothing was love. Everything was just masked in commercial color, pretty pastels that masked the dirty, rusty wheels of evil. Nothing was right, just like love was wrong. It wasn't real.

Nothing was what it was, so it wasn't what it should have been. And everything was nothing and nothing was still nothing, so time was nothing, and life was a waste.

And it was all because Edward Cullen told me he fucking loved me.

There was no such thing as love. Good sex, but no love.

I walked inside of the house, noticing it was empty. There was a note from Charlie on the kitchen table.

_Left to New York on business. Be back in two weeks. I left money for food and stuff in the grocery jar. If you need more, there's a few hundred in the first drawer of the bureau in my room._

"Thanks Dad," I mumbled to myself.

"My Isabella, have you filled out."

I whipped my head around and saw James, standing there in front of the door. I took a step back, falling down to the floor.

"Nice tits, nice ass, and I bet you're just as tight as I remember you to be. Are you Isabella? Are you still so tight that I could fuck you forever?" His smile was gross, that of a psycho. And I was scared.

Why couldn't I have just stayed with Edward?

"What's a matter baby? Didn't you miss me?" he cooed. I spit in his face.

He growled at me and then backhanded me across the face. I saw stars.

"You bitch. I'm going to make you pay for that. Starting right now."

_**:RAPE SCENE Begins:**_

He pushed me down on the floor, yanking down my pants, undoing his zipper.

I was wet, but that was only because I had just finished having sex with Edward. But when he entered me, it wasn't through my vag like I thought it would be. He turned me onto my stomach, while I tried not to throw up, and fucked my ass mercilessly. I tried to move as I screamed at the pain, screaming for him to stop. It didn't feel good like when Edward had done it. It felt like I was being ripped apart, and all I could feel was burning and my eyes shut tight.

I screamed again. "Please! James! Stop, stop you're hurting me!"

"No you fucking little bitch," he panted. "You fucking like, it, so sit there and take it, while I fuck your ass like you know you want me to."

He pulled my hair with one hand, using the other to hold down my arms on my back And I knew I was out, but I kept hearing him grunt, and call me a bitch and disgusting, and how he was going to fuck me until I couldn't feel my body. Well. He was definitely getting there.

I just wished someone was getting here to save me.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, naked, but alive. I was tied to the posts, spread open for everyone to see. And as much as I wanted to move and get free, my muscles felt like they were being ripped apart every time I moved. And God, I was so hungry. My stomach grumbled relentlessly, the sound so loud it rattled my head. I could only see barely, the room was dark. But I could feel that I was massively sore _down there_. And it wasn't like a had-sex-too-much-and-now-I-need-time-to-recuperate kind of sore, but like painful. I felt like I'd been ripped apart and I couldn't move.

And it didn't help that I was crashing, and wanting another buzz. I was hot and my body was cramping, and I was thirsty. I needed something in my system. I needed the coke, the weed, the ex. I needed alcohol. Because that was the only way I'd be able to cope with everything that was happening.

James came back and touched me four more times.

He didn't bother to make me wet, make it some sort of slick so it wouldn't be so painful. I thrashed about, trying to make him pull out. I didn't want his nasty cock. I didn't want anything to do with him.

But he just lifted my hips in his strong grip, and thrust painfully into me again.

I screamed bloody murder. But then I didn't resist as much as I had been, only because my body was getting numb from all the pain Not to mention the massive beating he'd given me when I bit his cock when he tried to force me to suck him off. It hurt when I breathed, and my throat was so dry, screaming was useless. It was as if I wasn't going to ever be saved. But the lack of food and lack of water made me dizzy, and I passed out again.

When I woke up, I felt someone tugging at the ropes on my arms, cutting into my skin. I could feel the blood run down my arms. I screamed and moved, trying to get free of whoever was touching me.

"Bella! Bella, it's me, Edward. Bella? Bella!?"

I heard Edward's voice continue to call my name, but I was so gone it didn't even matter. And I was sure that I was dreaming. I was damn sure of that. And it was hurting me. The ropes were hurting my wrists and ankles.

And I was so hungry . . .

_**:RAPE SCENE ends:**_

My eyes flashed open, and they met green.

"What happened?" I said. "Why am I here?"

Edward just stared at me, horror masking the beautiful planes of his face.

"Bella calm down," he said.

I took deep breaths. I knew why I was here. I knew. It was because of what James had done to me. What he'd done over and over, what I couldn't fight back. I needed to eat. I was so hungry and thirsty.

"Edward," I said softly. And then I burst into tears.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay. You're safe now."

"How long was I out? I asked.

"About two weeks," he said. I cried more.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Annie," Edward called. I looked up at him.

"Who the fuck is Annie?" I asked.

"She's the doctor that stayed here to help you. As you can see, you're not in my room Bella. But I didn't know if I should take you to the hospital, so I had Annie come and take care of you," he said.

I had thoughts that she was going to be this hot nurse, but she wasn't.

She was clearly an old lady but she was efficient in her work, because I didn't feel like shit anymore. I felt better. I was in pain, but my body did feel sore, like I'd been sleeping for too long.

"Sweetie, you're okay," she said. I gave her a smile.

"You're good to go, though you should take it easy if you're both sexually active."

I nodded.

"But I'm okay? I'm not injured or anything?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No, sweetie, you've healed up very nicely. Everything should be fine," Annie said.

"Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it," I said.

"She walked over to me, and unhooked me from monitors and IV and all that wonderful stuff they put people on while they're in a coma. And I did feel good. I really did. But I felt so tired, once Edward carried me to a soft plushy bed with blankets and sheets galore, I fell asleep on contact.

I woke up in Edward's room though. And I felt healthy. Healthier than I thought I would. I was okay, but I was aching for a cock right about now. And given the situation, I didn't think I was going to get one. But damn, I was so horny.

Edward was lying asleep beside me, not touching me at all. But I wanted him to. I wanted him to take me for all I was worth. Because what happened with James was in the past now, and all I wanted to do was fuck somebody senseless.

But instead of waking Edward up, and feeling his masculine body all over mine, his fingers squeezing the solid peaks that were my nipples, and thrusting his throbbing, hard, fucking delicious cock in my mouth, I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. I looked disgusting. A mess, like I hadn't see the sun in centuries. And my teeth could use a brushing . . . or six.

And from what I could tell, I wasn't injured in a lot of other places. Just a cut here and there, a bruise every so often, but nothing inordinary.

I wondered idly how long I'd been out.

But I took a shower, rinsing off all the memories. Did that make sense? That I could forget something like that so vile that just one shower could wash everything away.

But I did. There was nothing but the memories of Edward touching me, because it was all I could handle. Edward saying he was going to fuck me so hard we'd have to keep doing it to remember. I could only remember Edward's fingers in me, playing around with the dripping wetness that happened when he gave me that goddamned smile.

I thought of the way he made love to me, the way he kissed me so nicely and deliciously.

I shut off the water.

I sat in the tub, closing my eyes and thinking of the only man that ever made me come. The only man that pushed me into orgasms so amazing, I had to be forced to come down from that high. I thought about Edward's tongue swirling around my engorged clit, bringing me to scream his name like I had never ever done before.

I let my hand trail down to where the slick wetness of my body turned thick and warm. Opening my legs wide, rubbing my clit like my life depended on it.

"Having fun without me?"

I looked up, not daring to stop what I'd started.

"Oh, Fuck," I said, shutting my eyes. And then I felt him, more than heard him, come over to me, push away my hand and continue the job himself. I clutched to his shoulder, shutting my eyes. But then I pushed Edward's hand away, climbing out of the bathtub and throwing myself on top of him.

I pulled down his boxers and let him fill me, just basking in the feeling of the hard cock that was in my wet, aching pussy. And then I moved, up and down Edward's shaft, as he moaned for me to continue.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said.

His eyes found mine and they were sad. He pulled me down harder onto him. I moaned his name.

"You broke my heart," he said. His voice no more than a whisper of breath.

A tear leaked out from my eyes and down my cheek.

I rode him slower.

"I know," I said softly. And then we were silent. But I stared into his eyes. My skin burned from everything I saw.

And in his eyes, I wasn't some skank bitch that he would fuck and get bored of. Because it seemed like all the sex we ever had anymore was making love.

And there was a reason I had let this happen. I let it happen, because I liked the feeling of someone caring for me.

Sure. Edward and I had a lot of sex. We did. But, it was the things we did outside of sex that mattered too. Him taking my hand and kissing it during biology class, and returning back to his work without another word. How he went on walk through the woods with me, how he told me I was beautiful, even though I had just woken up in the morning, and looked like a fire truck hit me on a way to an emergency.

It was all that, and the fact that we were so connected. Really connected. Like soul mate connected. Could that shit really happen? Or was it only for stupid fairy tales that no one fucking believes in?

No matter what I thought, as Edward and I were on the floor of his bathroom, I couldn't help that I wanted him. I needed him.

But I couldn't tell him I loved him.

And when our climaxes hit us, I knew why.

Anybody who'd ever told me they loved me always tried to hurt me.

James.

My mother.

Charlie.

Ex-boyfriends.

Best friends.

None of those people told me that I mattered. That I was beautiful, not hot. That I was smart and able to do anything I wanted. And that included being loved.

But to me, love just wasn't there. And it had never been there. It hadn't. Not like the coked and the alcohol. The weed, the sex, the ecstasy. That was all there for me when I was feeling lonely.

And where was love?

_Right fucking in front of you, bitch._ My conscience thought. And it was true. The reason I thought love didn't exist was because I didn't know how to love. I knew how to fuck and be fucked, but not loved. And Edward showed me that all the time.

He very seldom bought me things. And when he did buy them, they were extravagant like the gifts Rose and Alice got. And that was good. Because it wasn't like he was trying to buy my love. A charm for my bracelet here. A necklace there. Lip gloss I loved but ran out of. New shirt that was the same one I lost.

I wasn't gold digging whore, but I loved it when he did that for me. It made me look at him in a different light. A light that I could see from miles away. And even though I didn't know what the feeling was, I felt it and it was amazing.

And as I sat on Edward's lap, straddling his waist, I realized that I loved him. It had everything to do with my life and not him. But I loved him.

"Edward?" I said softly. I climbed off of him, pulling him up and taking him to his bedroom.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked as he was standing completely naked in front of me.

I hesitated for a minute. "Will you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Will you make love to me?" I whispered to him. "Like for real?"

"Make love to you? Why?"

"Because," I said pulling his body to mine so I could hug him. "I love you."

**So there. Something happened. I know, it was kind of drastic, and then she wanted to have sex afterwards, but that was only to forget James' touch and remember Edward's. **

**Okay, I realized that the scene wasn't that intense like I thought it would be. And honestly, I've read much more violent things than this, and I would never write something so completely horrible that my story would get reported. And I gave you guys warnings about three times in the entire chapter, so anything could have been avoided. And again, it wasn't that intense. **

**Sorry guys that I wrote it, but it's what happened. **

**So there you are. I hoped you liked.**

**Please review. I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least ten reviews. And the faster I have those reviews, I'll post. **

**I love you guys for reading. Love me back with reviews. **

**Jessie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I asked for ten reviews, and I got twelve! Ya'll are amazing. I hate to force you to review, but I feel like I'm not getting enough love for the kinky shit I for you guys. :( But in any case, I'm really happy. I could still get more, but I'm not going to push it. So another ten for the next chapter too. Please. That's all I'm asking. Ten measly reviews. Can you guys do that for me?**

**Okay, so in this story, I last left you guys with Bella asking Edward to make love to her, because she loves him. But Edward says she broke his heart. Does Edward love her back? OMFG What the hell is going to happen?**

**Well, here ya go. (Recap)**

_And as I sat on Edward's lap, straddling his waist, I realized that I loved him. It had everything to do with my life and not him. But I loved him._

"_Edward?" I said softly. I climbed off of him, pulling him up and taking him to his bedroom._

"_What's wrong Bella?" He asked as he was standing completely naked in front of me._

_I hesitated for a minute. "Will you do something for me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you make love to me?" I whispered to him._

"_Make love to you? Why?"_

"_Because," I said pulling his body to mine so I could hug him. "I love you."_

**EPOV**

She wanted me to make love to her. Was she fucking crazy? Bella was something to me. She was. But then she gets pissed off at me for telling her that I loved her, and then she tells me that she loves me back?

How was I supposed to deal with that? I mean she really did break my heart, and then that whole thing with James happened.

I'd kill the fucking bastard if I ever saw him. It was shit like that that made Bella not want to love someone. But could she really love me? Could she even love? I mean, after all the shit she's been through, could she have it in her to actually love someone?

My life was pretty much perfect all my life, up until I met Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Then we started being the way we were, drugs, sex, parties, drinking . . .

And when I met Bella, I thought it was perfect. I knew, from the first time I had sex with her, that she would be mine. And it happened. But I think Bella has issues with feelings. And I don't blame her. I don't. But did she really love me? I could care less if it was another girl, but not this one. I cared a lot for her. I did. I just want to keep caring for her.

"Edward," she sighed. "I get that you're mad at me. I get that. And I'm sorry I broke your heart. But I love you. I do. And I thought I didn't because I thought all the time someone told me that they loved me, I always got hurt. Always. And I didn't want to get hurt from you, because you not loving me back would hurt me the worst." Her eyes glistened with tears. And my heart ached. I did love her. And she thought I was mad at her.

I wasn't mad. I wasn't. I just didn't want to get hurt either. I couldn't deal that something this amazing going to waste.

"I love you Bella. I love you. There's nothing else, nobody else, just you and me. Is that good?"

She smiled and I leaned down to kiss her, and she pulled away and just hugged me. And we stood there for a second, just holding each other. Of course she cried. And we didn't have sex. We sort of just cuddled. It didn't happen often, but this moment sort of needed it.

But then Bella pulled me on top of her, linking her legs behind me, and I made love to her. It was that simple. No gory details. Nothing kinky. Just Bella and me. And sex.

And it was like that for a few hours, on and off sex.

But nothing could compare to Bella's body resting against mine, her soft, naked body pressed against me in all the right places, her whispering that she loved me in my ear. It didn't get any better that that. Nothing got better than that.

BPOV

Edward loved me back! Yay!

We were inseparable the entire day. But it was about six, when we were lying on the living room after having mind blowing sex, when he asked me what happened.

It took me a while, because I didn't want to relive everything. But I told him about the raping, the starving, the beating, the forcing. And he listened intently, his aw set.

"Edward, don't do anything drastic," I told him. He just stared at me.

"I won't."

"Good. Love me?"

"I do," he said sweetly.

"No, Edward, like this."

I crawled on top of him, kissing his lips. His hands gripped my ass, pushing me higher to kiss him better, my core right over his hardening length.

I ground into him, my clit brushing his shaft, both of us getting the same effect as if he were in me.

"Harder Bella," Edward groaned. I lifted my hips and grabbed his cock, positioning it so I could slide my wet pussy over it. I moved in small circled first; adjusting to him would be something I would never get used to, then started moving harshly up and down, riding Edward like the bad girl I was. I leaned back, so I was resting on the palms of my hands, and I followed Edward's gaze to where we connected, his cock sliding in and out, and I almost came.

But Edward met my gaze, and I rode him faster, as his hands slid up from my ass, over my waist, to my tits, palming them in his perfect wonderfully warm hands. It worked me more, and then I reached down, rubbing hard at my clit, making these weird whining sounds. But I didn't give a shit; it felt fucking good.

"Shit Edward!" I screamed. "Ahh!"

Edward's hand moved from my chest to my hips, guiding me, and then it just fell apart, and I had one of the best orgasms I'd ever had. Which is something to say since I say that all the time about fucking Edward. But it never got old with Edward, never, no matter what position we were in. I would always love it.

But needless to say, Edward was just a good lover. Better than good. Because I'd had sex with a lot of guys. I was "that girl", the one that slept around. Slut, ho, whatever. But no one ever made me come like this. No one did. And god must have sent him to me just 'cause I deserved him.

I fell back against Edward's legs, completely spent. We'd done just about all the sex I could handle, and I could handle sex very well. But I was tired. And Edward must have been to, because when I snuggled close to him, he just wrapped his arm around me, and we fell asleep.

And that was that.

EPOV

I woke up before Bella, and it was dark. I hadn't slept for too long, but I wasn't tired anymore. But, between talking to Bella and fucking, I had acquired a very fucking huge appetite. So I picked Bella up off the floor, taking her up to my bedroom and pulling on boxers, then went back downstairs to notice that my parents were standing in the living room. I didn't know what they looked so fucking pissed for, because the house was fucking clean. And they hadn't seen me take Bella upstairs . . .

"Edward! How many times do I have to tell you that you're not supposed to be walking around in your underwear?" That was my mother, the bitter woman she was. After I hit sixth grade, she became a cold woman. I blame her for tearing my family up.

She wasn't married to my father anymore, but another man I had not taken to liking. I hated him, he hated me, life was good.

"Mom, I don't really give a shit. I'm tired and I'm hungry. Can't you and Father Number Two just go back to wherever you were?"

FNT looked at me like I was on drugs. Though I hadn't don't anything all day, I might as well have been. I liked pissing him off. "Don't talk to your mother that way, Edward. You give her enough heartache."

"Sure it's that and not the bad sex?" I asked nonchalantly.

His face turned red.

Sex was a sore subject for him, and I'd started teasing him about it, ever since I found a bottle of good old Viagra in their bedroom when I was going through the money my kept stashed from me so I wouldn't spend it. Made no sense since I knew where it was.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" My mother yelled. Her face was red too. She should be embarrassed. I mean, I hated her, but she deserved so much better than that douche bag. "Go up to your room. I don't want to see you down here."

"Fine." I'll just order a pizza and have Bella go down and get it.

I climbed the stairs and I heard my mom start to cry. I was an ass. I knew that. The biggest asshole someone could meet, loving a girl I knew for months rather than my mother, who I knew for my entire life. But I couldn't bring myself to care. She ruined my life. She was the one who cheated on my father. Why I wasn't in Beverly Hills, living with him was something I thought about a lot. But I couldn't just up and leave Bella. Not with what happened to her.

Hell fucking no. That was murder, and I wasn't going to have that. I loved Bella. I was stuck with her. And that wasn't a bad thing.

Especially finding the girl on my bed, fucking her cunt senseless, whispering a billion little expletives, my name mingled somewhere in there. Despite being painfully hard, I chuckled. She looked at me.

"Oh, good you're here. Come finish me off," she said in that breathy sexy tone. I did as she asked, not even thinking twice when I dragged her ass out of bed and pushed her against the wall.

"Ah!" she squeaked. But I kissed her before she had anything to say. I was pissed off, horny, and she wasn't getting off easy. I slipped my fingers into that slick wet pussy she had going, rubbing and pinching her clit, until she screamed in orgasm. I didn't even have to stick my fucking fingers in her. How fucking awesome was that?

"Edward, that's not-I wanted you inside me." She said sadly. I looked down at my dick.

"What? You thought I was going to take care of this myself?" I said with a straight face.

She smiled. "No, I think I can help," she said. She leaned against the wall, and I lifted her leg over my hip, shoving my hard cock into that tight, hot, fucking wonderful pussy.

"Shit," I mumbled, rocking back and forth, none too lightly. Bella made these groaning, staccato sounds, loud and very encouraging.

"Ed-ward-har-der-puh-lease," she managed to say. And honestly, I though any harder and she would have broken. But I complied, fucking her as hard as I could, gripping her beautiful legs, driving into her. She was silent after that, her fingers gripping my forearm and shoulder. She was definitely breaking skin again. Yes . . .

She moaned, and then I felt her come close to coming. I was ready, so I just played with her clit and she came hard on my cock, screaming the loudest she'd ever.

I quickly shut her off with a kiss, and she fell limp in my arms. I picked her up and set her on the bed. She laughed softly, not with a lot of feeling, but the intent was there.

"Come here, Edward. Let me clean off the blood," she said. I laughed too, and she grabbed a towel that was lying on the floor. She wiped the blood that was on my shoulder and on my forearm, giving me a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't even worry about it," I told her with a kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower, is that okay? I heard some arguing downstairs . . ."

"Yeah that's fine, Bells. You know where everything is."

While Bella was in the shower, I went downstairs, and into the kitchen. The place seemed deserted. There was a note on the refrigerator.

_Edward, Garrett and I left for the night. Clean up after yourself. And start looking into boarding schools for your junior year. I got your report card sweetie. You're being held back. Congratulations, sweeties, you're just as worthless as your father. _

It didn't bother me that my mother thought I was a worthless brat. Because I was a worthless brat. I never did anything good, and I hated whatever she thought was good for me. I just didn't like her damn 1920's take on every fucking thing in this goddamn house.

At least I didn't have to live with her anymore. If she wanted to ship me off, then so be it.

And then I thought of Bella, my sweet beautiful Isabella. How could I even think of leaving? So I was whipped. I'd be the first to admit it, because to be whipped to a goddess like Bella, well, it's a fucking honor. But, I mean really? Just leave her? Just like that? She'd murder me before I would go, bring me back to life, and then kick my ass.

And I would deserve everything she gave me.

There was no arguing with my mother. I bet she already had her heart set on some prestigious school where I'd have to wear a fucking tie. Hmm. Not for me. But I'd go against my will if my mother had to fucking tie me up and put me in a fucking box.

This was shit. How was this supposed to happen? I could already see it. I'm half way across the world, in London, with a bunch of Brits I didn't know, wanting sex and a line. And there was no fucking way I was going to try getting pussy from someone other than Bella. I knew in my heart it wouldn't be half as good.

I settled on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Anything Bella was already twice as good than anyone else. I mean, if you seen the tits on that girl, you'd believe me.

She was just amazing. There was no way else of describing her. I could have described her as God, and that would explain the sex, but I didn't think god would be so . . . siren-like.

Whatever.

I looked at the note as I spread the grape jelly onto the bread slices I had laid out on the plate.

Junior year again. Unbearable. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Edward," Bella's sweet voice called from behind me. She walked over to me, picking up the slice of peanut covered bread and took a bite. I smiled at her.

"What?" I asked her. She waited a sec before speaking, chewing and swallowing her food. I found that immensely cute. She talked dirty to me, fucked me like I was in a porno, but never spoke with her mouth full.

Surprises just flowed from this chick didn't they?

"Charlie called and wants me home right now. Something about being lady like, and not out all hours of the night with that Cullen boy . . ." she raised an eyebrow. "Apparently he's bad news," she said with a teasing smile.

"Hmm. Not as bad as that Swan girl if you ask me," I said back to her. She just smiled. I loved that about her. She smiled like crazy and it was beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah. That Swan girl is something. Heard she's quite a charmer."

"More than that . . ."

She laughed. "So will you take me home?"

"I guess," I said. "Though I really don't want you to go home."

"Sometimes you gotta deal with the part of life that sucks. And then that's it."

I sighed. "I really do love you Bella."

"And I really do love you Edward. But unless you want me in a casket six feet under, I suggest I'm through my Daddy's door within the hour."

"Then why are you only wearing a towel?" I asked her, noticing that was all she had on.

"To piss him off." She smiled brightly. "Finish eating, baby, and then we'll go."

I did just that, only pulling on a pair of jeans and flip flops to drive Bella home. I even walked her to the door.

"Call you later," she said to me, and then she attacked me with a kiss. I kissed her back, just as passionately as she had, and then she pulled away. "I'm serious," she said, her hand on the door knob. "I will call you later, Cullen."

She'd never called me that, but I liked it.

Kinky.

"Kay, babe. See you tomorrow."

She smiled and then went inside.

I turned and walked away, reaching the end of the driveway.

And then there was a scream.

**Cliffhanger? What? Nooooo! This is just a very suspenseful ending. Ten reviews and you get to find out what happens :) **

**Mucho amor, **

**Jessie. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, cliffhangers are quite a thing. Personally, I hate reading them, especially when nothing is after it, like, there's no next chapter. Huh, kind of like what I did to your guys. **

**There was a reason for that. This next part of the story is going to take a little bit, so I had to move it to this chapter, or the other chapter was going to be like ten thousand words, and if you didn't know, that would be hell of a long chapter. **

**Okay, when we last left off, Bella screamed after Edward dropped her off. I was going to torture you and put it in Edward's point of view, but I really didn't want hate mail. :) **

**Have fun reading, and don't forget to review. Ten reviews equal the next chapter, lovelies. **

**So here you go the next chapter :)**

**BPOV**

"I will call you Edward," I said to him. He laughed as he let my hand go.

"Goodnight Bella," he said flashing that smile I was sure to have wet dreams about. I flashed a knowing smile at him, and the turned the doorknob to the front door.

I stepped into the house, after watching Edward walk down to the driveway, and I screamed at what I saw.

My mother. She was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. When she saw me, she stood up. She was always so formal, so elegant. But she was also ice cold. She never touched me, hugged me, and kissed me to show affection. Never. Because her love was so empty I could have placed the entire universe to fill the void.

I wasn't scared of her. I was apathetic about her existence. We could coexist, and then there were times we could live without each other forever really.

But everything that I had just thought about her was a lie. Because in fact, I was scared of her, and somehow, I couldn't live without her.

But what the hell was she doing in Forks? I was doing fine. For Christ sakes, I hadn't had an effing line in days. However many of those I had been passed out at Edward's house after the episode.

But I was doing just fine. I was. She didn't have to be here. And because I was seeing her smiling face, it made me want to claw her eyes out.

"Oh, my sweet Bella," she said. "Some things never change."

There was a knock at the door. I opened the door.

It was Edward. He had a worried look on his face.

I grabbed his arm. "Get in here."

"Who's the young man, Bella?" Renee asked. I just stared at her.

"My boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my mother," I said softly.

He flashed her dazzling smile. I could tell he wanted to go home.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward," Renee said. She smiled back.

Where the hell was Charlie? He had been the one who called me.

"Bella sweetie, why don't you escort this young man back to his car and call it a night. Your father will be joining us, and we have serious matters to speak to you about."

I looked up at Edward. He was staring at Renee. I wanted so badly to know what was running through his head.

I did as my mother asked, taking Edward by the hand and walking him outside.

"Park somewhere and go up to my bedroom. I have a feeling I'm going to be sneaking out, and I can't use my car," I told him.

"Okay." He kissed me softly before he left. But all I could feel on my body now was the ghost of his.

My mother was a very intimidating person. Edward probably thought she couldn't do much harm, but I could only remember all the things that she said when I tried to tell her that James had raped me. Believing someone else's son rather than her own daughter. Her fucking flesh and blood. And that had traumatized me a little. I found no love in her; just empty words that seemed to be filled with little actions, like buying whatever I wanted. I was truly scared of my mother.

I wasn't ever scared of anybody. Not James and all he did. That just made me angry. Not Charlie, who was too soft and apathetic to care about anything I did, and not Edward, who seemed to worship at my feet. No one. I wasn't scared of anyone.

But it was the silent anger of my mother. I had scars upon scars from childhood beatings from that woman. And it would make sense to be afraid of your punisher.

I went back inside. My father was there now, just sitting on the sofa. I looked at him, but Renee began to speak.

"Isabella," Renee said. "I sent you here hoping that you would get over your friend Victoria's death. And it seems that you have, even starting a new relationship. But it's time to go. You need to come back to Arizona sweetie," she said to me.

Tears pricked my eyes. "Why? I'm doing just fine right here."

"I don't care Bella. It's time to leave. We miss you at home," she said softly. "You're my daughter Bella, and I want what's best for you. We're sending you to a private school in Phoenix. So pack your things, because we're leaving tomorrow night."

I stared at her in shock. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes Bella. So go upstairs," she said. "Get some rest, because tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Daddy," I said. "I don't want to leave, tell her I can stay," I demanded of him. The tears fell over.

"Bella, you were almost clean before you got here. Practically clean of any drugs or anything. Then you started hanging out with that Cullen kid, and he wasn't a very good influence on you, sweetie. I love you Bella, I really do, but I can't have you here when you're doped up on drugs to care about anything."

I wasn't always on drugs. And where the hell was he when James attacked me. I hadn't been on drugs then either. And the 'bad influence' was the one that saved me.

"Daddy, please don't make me leave. I'll do anything."

"Will you get clean Bella? No drugs, no drinking. You're going to have a curfew and no more spending the night anywhere you please," Charlie said. I nodded violently. The tears poured. He sighed. "Bella, I want what's best for you. And you're going to have to go to Arizona."

I just stood and looked at him. "But Daddy," I said. "I love him."

"Baby, you don't know what love is," he said.

That pissed me off. "I do, Daddy. I know what love is, and for the past seventeen years, I wasn't getting any of the love I deserved. Any of it. But I came here, Daddy, and that changed. Please don't send me away," I pleaded.

"Bella," my mother intervened. "It's all the more reason to."

And I was dismissed.

I said nothing, just climbed the stairs. Edward was lying on my bed, shoes off, legs dangling off the side of the bed. He had an arm slung over his eyes, but then moved it to look at me. I slammed the door behind me, locking it.

I walked over to Edward, dropping the towel, my body naked before him. His eyes raked over my form, taking me in. I could see the hunger in his eyes. Why not satiate it before dropping the bomb?

I pulled off his jeans and boxers, climbing on top of his already hard cock, letting him fill me immediately. I didn't bother with the kissing, and neither did he. I could tell by his body language he knew something was completely wrong. But this was angry sex, because that was exactly what I felt.

I rode him hard, moving harshly and hard. Edward just watched me. He felt it, the sex, and was completely into it, but he watched me. Watched how I sped up, or slowed down to prolong the feeling. Because I loved sex with Edward the most. It was like a freaking silent conversation between me and him.

He grabbed my hips and began to slam me down on to him, I leaned back, my hands on his knees, watching where we connected. It made me so much more wet watching how his cock just glided in and out of me. And it felt like heaven. Edward rubbed my clit, pushing me past oblivion into an orgasm so powerful, I couldn't help but cry out. I just hoped my parents downstairs thought it was me being over dramatic. Edward came too, and that was the only time I saw him shut his eyes. But when it was over, he looked at me intently, as he had been the entire time we had sex.

I lay on Edward, not bothering to move. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I just cried. I cried when I looked at him, I cried when I thought about him, I cried when I kissed him. It was hard to think about leaving something so good. I could care less about the drugs. I wasn't hooked, it was just for partying. And I had been serious about everything I'd told Charlie.

But I was going to be eighteen in a few months, so why bother? Why bother with the fact that I was going to become a legal adult?

"Edward," I sobbed, "my mom is taking me to Phoenix to continue school there, because apparently, I can't handle my addictions," I said with a bit. Edward just pulled me closer.

"It's okay, Bella. We would have been separated because my mom is sending me to a boarding school somewhere far away, because she doesn't like my attitude and I flunked junior year."

I smiled at him. "So did I," I said.

"So we'll graduate together, or at the same time at least, and then go to the same college, and live together. Make up for lost time," he said with a sexy wink. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're thinking long term?" I said to him.

"What did you think I was going to tell you I loved you and then fuck then next chick that came along? I don't think so. I'm yours, Bella. All yours."

I smiled at him. "Ah, so player Edward got tamed," I teased. "You are so whipped," I told him.

"Hey, I don't care, because the chick holding the leash is to die for," he said. He kissed me. "I'm a lucky guy. What can I say?" he said.

"It's more like what you could do." I nudged his erection with my hip. He smiled.

"I can do a lot of things," he said.

"Then show me, baby."

And he did. We had sex in virtually every position we could within the confines of my bedroom. And it was always amazing. I didn't have an orgasm each time, but I had enough to start losing count.

But it was the sex that did it for me.

It was how Edward made love to me, over and over again. It was slow and intense, silent and not filled with dirty talking or touching to solely get off. This was connecting intimately and all that bullshit. But it wasn't bull shit anymore, because love existed now.

EPOV

So telling Bella I was leaving had become so easy, we talked about it calmly. We only had two years of high school to finish, and then we'd get off to college. Easy enough right.

I spent the night at Bella's house, parking at Ben's house. Ben was cool. Innocent for a dude, but he was alright. His family was in the Caribbean, so I didn't have trouble parking.

In the morning, I helped Bella pack her stuff. She had a lot of clothes, and some of them I remember going with her to buy them. It was that damn Paramore shirt the first time I met her, and then the lips gloss she lost that tasted like Bella more than Bella tasted like it. And then there was the charm bracelet she wore. It already had several charms on it, but I couldn't help but get another one for her. It was a little apple, with a tiny solitary diamond set in the center. Sure, it cost a bit, but it was definitely worth it.

And then before we knew it, everything was packed. It made everything definitely final. Like the bags and suitcases were screaming at us that there was nothing left for us.

We kissed a little before she had to announce that she was awake.

"I love you Edward Cullen. And don't forget that for one second," she said to me.

"I love you too, Bella. I really do. And I won't forget." I kissed her one more time.

"They all say that, But I'm counting on you to keep that promise, Cullen," she said.

"I will."

She gave me strict directions to leave after she and her family had left the house.

But I couldn't bear to see her go. I mean, she was my girl. I didn't know exactly how I was going to survive without her. She was all I ever knew now. In sex and talking and love.

She was, in every sense of the word, my first love. Mushy? I could give a shit. But just watching her leave the house, blowing me a secret kiss to me as they drove away, made my heart hurt.

I left her house and walked down to where I parked my car. At my house, I cried. I was feeling bad for myself mostly, and I hate to admit it, but the tears came harder when I saw the application for some prestige boarding school in Chicago. I knocked that shit off the dining room table.

It felt wrong to know I couldn't just take her out anymore. Kiss her. Make love to her.

But meeting Bella, I had become mushy. But I didn't care, because I loved the look on her face when I told her she was beautiful. Or when she got excited because we were going to stay at my house and watch a movie. I just loved being with her.

And now I couldn't be.

There was a knock at the front door of the house. I got up from where I was sitting in the living room and answered it.

"You won't believe what my mother did!" Alice screamed at me.

"Alice, what the fuck?" I said to her, clearly pissed off. She came in, passing me. I slammed the door shut. I wasn't in the mood for her problems.

"Are you crying?" She asked. She looked disgusted and confused.

"Bella left back to Phoenix."

She ran up to me and hugged me. It was a tight hug. It only reminded me of Bella.

"I'm sorry Edward," she said. "But there are other girls out there," she said.

"No, Alice." I said flatly. "There aren't. I love her."

Alice had that disgusted looking face. "Then why the hell did she leave?" she asked.

"Her mom made her go. Alice, I was kind of having a sympathy party for _one_, so if you don't mind, could you get to the point, please?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, my mother is sending me to live with my aunt in freaking Australia. _Australia_! Edward, she's sending me away because I flunked junior year. Isn't that just stupid?"

"My Mom is sending me to Chicago," I told her.

"Rose is going to Italy, Jasper is going to Texas," she said. "And Emmett is leaving to New York."

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," I said to her.

"So wait," she said. "That's it? What are you doing? Cutting yourself off from us?" she asked me.

"No. I'm just saying. Maybe it's a good thing that we all get separated. I mean look at us. We're a bunch of troublemaking teenagers. We don't do anything right, and we're all spending a second year in eleventh grade. What does that say about us? We can't live off of our parents money forever." I stared hard at her.

"Yes we can Edward. We're rich, spoiled brats. That what we fucking do. That's just what we're supposed to do. What everyone expects." Alice huffed and slammed her hands on her hips. "I don't know what your smoking, but you need to lay off. Whatever you're fussing about, don't be a big baby. It shrinks your dick," she sneered. And then she turned around and left the house with a slam of the door.

I rolled my eyes and went back up to my bedroom. So I broke up with my friends. Whatever. I'd make new ones in Chicago. I guess whatever.

But I was serious about what I had said to Bella. I wasn't going to fuck around on her. I had no reason to. And she wouldn't to me, so that was that.

We'd just have to wait and see what happens next.

**Alright. So that was the much awaited Chapter. I hope you guys weren't expecting something terribly horrible, because this was it. That's all. But hey, if you did, maybe one day the chapter will live up to your expectations. **

**Okay. There's a good reason for fanning out the six teens across the world. I did it, because this is where Bella starts to get worse. It all starts with a new job . . . **

**But you'll get what I mean in the next chapter. Review, my pretties. It makes me post fast if you haven't noticed. :)**

**Gosh I love you all,**

**Jessie. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay . . . They're off to school. And what does that entail?**

**A sexy ass Audi R8.**

**Look it up. It makes you wet. It's utterly beautiful.**

**Know what else is even better?**

**Edward Cullen driving an Audi R8.**

**Yeah, get those fantasies rolling.**

**PM me some ideas. The ones I like best I'll use in the story. I need fantasies in both points of views, so just submit whatever ideas you have. :)**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my empty room staring at the wall, passing a joint between the five of us. Alice and Rosalie were dead silent, which was odd for them, since they were more talkative than any two girls put together. Every one was just silent. And though weed was a mellow drug, we were never this mellow. At least Rosalie and Alice talked if not the guys.

Rose polished the blunt off with one last hit.

"I gotta go guys. I told the mother I'd be home before five," Rosalie said, getting up. She flipped her head, and motioned for Emmett to follow her. He did. And he said nothing.

"Yeah, me too," Alice said. Jasper followed her out as well, leaving me alone in my misery. I guess that was our goodbye. Friends for I don't know how many years, and that was our goodbye.

Lame.

Oh well, how much shit can a dude ask for?

I guess all rich kids are brats, because in my head, I was sulking that I wasn't getting what I wanted.

And I wanted my girlfriend.

But I was getting what I wanted, so I did what every other rich brat did. Ignore their parents and whine to their friends. But it got old after a while, so I just accepted that I was going to a private boarding school and I'd probably get to see Bella only on the holidays if her mother didn't keep her then too.

* * *

"Sweetie, I hope you have a nice flight," my mother said to me. Garrett stood next to her, wishing just as much as I was for me not to be near the prick. "And call me if you need anything, or if something goes wrong. I love you sweetie," she said to me.

"Yeah," I said.

She hugged me, but I didn't give her the satisfaction by hugging her back. So after she said her goodbyes and was done worrying, I boarded the plane, sitting next to a hot brunette girl. She smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Jane," she said.

"Edward," I said simply. She smiled fully.

"Hmm, Edward . . . so where you headed?" she asked.

"Chicago. Boarding school," I answered. She cocked her head to side. It was cute, but she was such an amateur compared to Bella.

"Oh, me too. Well, not the boys school. I'm going to Annette Marie's school for Girls. It's the sister school to the boys school a few blocks down." She gave me a smile. She reminded me of Rosalie.

"Hillcrest?"

"Yep. That's the one. Maybe we could be friends." She gave me a seductive smile.

And in a heartbeat, I would have taken her up on her offer. I would have fucked her and joined the mile high club right then.

But. . . Bella's face was burning my mind.

_Not gonna happen._

"Sure. But can't have the wonderful benefits that come with being friends because I'm attached to my girlfriend. And as pretty as you are, I kind of want it to stay that way," I said to her.

Always let them down with a compliment.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know you had a girlfriend," she said sweetly. "That just makes me want to work harder." She bit her lip-another Bella trademark. It just wasn't working for me. And it fucking wouldn't.

"Don't complain when all the shit you do gets shot to hell, Jane."

"Don't worry Edward. I'll get you." And then she turned away from me, and for the entire plane ride, she barely talked to me. Though I assumed we would be seeing each other; we lived only blocks from each other now.

Hours later, my Aunt Maggie was at the airport, dutifully awaiting for me. When I wasn't at the school, I'd go to her house. That meant holidays and some weekends. But despite how shitty I was feeling, I greeted the woman with a smile, and willingly hugged her.

"Oh, my Edward! You've grown so much, baby. I bet your a hit with the ladies," she said, knowing fully what a player I was.

"Just one girl now, Maggie," I said truthfully.

"Ah, and it seems she's a keeper. You've never had only one woman, Edward." She smiled brightly. I'm proud of you."

I laughed.

But then she turned serious. "What's this about failing level eleven?" She asked. She talked weirdly, like she was from another time, and obviously, level eleven meant junior year.

"Had my head with chicks and not in the books."

But who could blame me when my focus was on Bella's anatomy rather than science textbooks?

"Well, that's what we're solving here, now aren't we?" She was a stern woman sometimes, but could be fun other times. She was the one who introduced me to the wonderful green that makes me mellow. I smiled at the memory.

"I guess we are here to fix that, Mags."

"Okay, boy. I have some rules, but we can get to that later. I want to hear about this young lady that has you whipped," she said with a bright smile.

She ushered me over to get my stuff and then we walked to her car.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"What do you want me to say?" I said.

"What does she look like?" she asked.

"She's short, only about five four, but she'd got these killer legs, Maggie. And then she's got this body I could worship forever. And the face of an angel. She's got these brown eyes that seem to go on forever . . ."

I thought about Bella in a different light for a second just then. She'd been through a lot of shit, and I witnessed some of it. I mean, here she was, capable of being a perfectly good girl. But she was chilling with the kids with criminal records. She could have been one of the girls that graduated, went to college, got married, had kids, and lived a peaceful life. But half her life she was abused, and then she turned to cutting and drugs. I mean, it didn't make me love her any less, because that could never happen, but it did make me love her more. So much that I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities when I got out of this damn prison. I wasn't going to stay at the boarding school forever . . . and without connections for anything, I was pretty much stuck to sober up.

"Edward!"

"What?" I looked at my Aunt, and she was standing in front of me, her hands on her hips. We'd arrived at her house already.

"You were lost in thought. I've been calling your name for who knows how long. I was asking what you wanted for dinner, dear."

"Oh. Whatever I guess," I said. She nodded.

"Okay. So tell me more about the girl. What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"What a pretty name. You have to show me a picture of her once we get inside, okay." She smiled brightly.

I nodded.

"So do you plan on marrying her?" Maggie asked me. I stared at her.

"I'm sorry; what?"

"Are you going to get married to her?" she asked slowly. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, we're just a bunch of kids, and that seems a little dramatic for two people who can't fucking pass eleventh grade," I said.

"Watch your language, young man," Maggie said.

"But seriously. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone, especially if I'm spending like eight years in junior year."

"Well, if I have anything to say about it, it will only be one year you will be spending in level eleven, thank you very much, but besides that sweetie,"she said with a smile, "if she loves you as much as you do her, then she wouldn't care if you were dirt poor and lived in a cave."

I laughed. "I know. But still. It's not like I've been with her forever, only eight months. So let's make it to a year before we decide to pick out brides maid's dresses, Maggie."

"Sure. I'll just help her pick her prom dress when she comes to visit you."

I just smiled.

I knew that if Maggie and Bella ever met, they'd like each other in an instant.

She showed me to my bedroom and then left me alone to unpack/sulk.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, I didn't like the fact that I was doing this, but I was beginning to like the fact that I wasn't in Forks anymore. It always rained, there fore, I was always inside. But here, I could do sports or do things out side. And I guess that was an excellent thing.

I just wish (for the six billionth time) that Bella was here.

* * *

The next morning Maggie woke me up with breakfast in bed. No one but Maggie does that. And it made me feel weird. Like a good weird.

Whatever.

"So are you ready for school, baby," she asked me. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said.

"I put your uniforms in the closet. So get ready and you can get to school. In the mean time, I'll see you this weekend for Sunday dinner, sweetie." She kissed my forehead and proceeded to leave the room, until I called her back.

"Um, how exactly am I supposed to get there?" I asked her.

"Oh. Gosh, I forgot. I had a car bought for you, sweetie."

"Really?" I was really excited now. I almost loved cars more than sex. Almost. "What kind?"

"An Audi . . . oh I forget the specifics. But there are letters and numbers involved. You can look them up on Google. After all, that's what a search engine is for right." she smiled. "Okay, I'll you later sweetie. Just call me if you need anything. Love you."

"Love you too," I said back. Once the door was shut, I jumped out of bed and in the shower, getting dressed in the lame Christian boy school uniform. White button up, blazer, and pants. I put on my converse, left my tie loosened around my neck, and then went downstairs. The keys were on the kitchen table. There were only two keys on the ring. One for the car, and the other for the house.

Great.

I grabbed my school bag, not needing anything else, because Maggie already had someone set up the half of the room I was going to share with some other kid at the school.

And there it was.

And it was truly beautiful.

Fucking Bella on that car would be my first priority when I saw her.

I smiled brightly when I gt inside, definitely satisfied by the choice of radio in the car. Very sophisticated. Great sound.

This was my second favorite car.

Next to the Vanquish, of course.

I parked close to the school, noticing there were more cars than there should have been at a fucking boarding school.

Nevertheless.

I got out, locking the car, and then walked to the main office to get my scedule and room assignment.

"Welcome to Hillcrest Academy for Boys, Mr. Cullen," the pretty receptionist said. She winked at me. I had to control the impulse to gag. I guess she was pretty, and I slept with girls like her all the time. But how well would it go over that I was shouting Bella's name when I climaxed. If I climaxed.

Not well, I'll say.

So I just gave her one of my signature smiles, and let her think I was into her, even though I clearly wasn't. I mean, how could I be into something like that when for almost eight months straight, I'd been fucking Bella Swan?

Here's the answer: I'd never be into shit like that, because nothing was better than my sexy ass girl friend. Not to mention she has a sexy ass. Everyone else paled in comparison.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I said to her.

"Oh, right." She handed me a series of papers, adding verbal notes to anything she deemed necessary, although everything seemed pretty self explanatory.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you just come back here, and I'll take care of it for you." She leaned forward, showing more of her pathetic cleavage as she did so. My gaze drifted down to her display, and she smiled. I smiled back weakly.

It was like every girl knew that I was in a long fucking distance relationship and they were trying to torture my dick. They knew I was fucking horny. Cold showers and jacking off weren't enough anymore.

Oversexed?

Probably. But that wasn't the point. The point was that I was horny as fuck, and teachers all over the place were offering their pussies as houses for my cock.

Okay so maybe I was over sexed. But still. I mean, with a bunch of willing girls, I was glad this was a school for only dudes. Maybe it'd get my mind off sex.

Yeah. Right.

BPOV

"Sweetie, smile, your going to get premature wrinkles," Renee said. I gave her the most genuine smile I could muster without looking fake, and she smiled back. She moved a lock of my hair. "I wish you could stay for a while, but the school says they have to have you there immediately, so that's where I'm driving you. I've already set up your bedroom with the things you need, so there won't be a problem. And I got you a new phone, programmed with everything, much different than the one I gave you a few years ago. Okay?"

I nodded. She handed me the sleek iPhone, and I became excited. Those bitches cost like four hundred dollars; I was grateful.

"If there's anything you need, sweetheart, you just call me and I can fix it for you. You have and account at school for your books and everything thing you need, and I have a black card for you too, packed in the things at school in your room. Your roommate seems like a charming young lady, I'm sure you'll be having a nice time with her on the holidays."

"Wait," I said. "I'm not coming home on the holidays?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "You don't have to sweetie. But if you want to, you can."

I was both happy and sad. Happy, because I could do whatever the fuck I wanted for two weeks during Christmas. And sad, because my fucking mother was just dropping me off at school and leaving me to fend for myself with a fucking _black card_. Those credit cards didn't have freaking limits. I could buy whatever I wanted . . .

Like a plane ticket to see my boyfriend . . .

"Mom, where's my other phone?" I asked.

"Oh, I had it disconnected."

"And all the phone numbers?"

"Transferred, sweetheart," she said.

I scrolled through the contacts.

EDWARD'S NAME WAS NOT THERE.

"Mom, half of them are missing," I said, playing it off, because only Edward's were missing.

"Sweetie, you'll make new friends."

She did it on purpose.

And then what d you know? We were in front of a very warm looking school, kids running around on lunch break.

"Go ahead sweetie. My number and Phil's number are already programmed just as are the house numbers. So have fun." She gave me a cold smile, and then drove off after I got out of the car.

I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder, walking into the school.

Everyone was dressed in plaid skirts and mary janes. I was ready to puke. This was an all girl's school, and for good reason. Because if I came across a willing guy who wanted to have sex with me, I was sure I would definitely end up riding them into oblivion. Late night fingering and Internet porn just didn't do it anymore. It just didn't. Not when I could have Edward's big, hard, hot cock in me, fucking me so hard I would hurt.

I needed him. God I needed him. I did.

I walked to the main office, trying to forget all about Edward, and the things he did to me.

"Welcome to Cara Anne's Girl's Academy for Academics. What's your name," the old lady at the receptionist's desk asked.

"Isabella Swan," I said.

She smiled and handed me different papers, like my schedule and the room I was going to spend two years of my life in.

"If you need anything, come back," she said with a motherly tone. I smiled at her and then left.

Apparently, classes were over at two p.m., because they started at eight. It was two thirty. So, using common knowledge, and reading signs, I found the dorms, and went to the lady at the desk who gave me a key to my room. I followed the numbers, going up to the fourth floor, where my room was.

When I opened the door, I found the most-not disturbing, because I did it too-unexpected thing.

There were two girls making out on the floor, covered in paint. And they were naked.

"Uh." Was all my smart brain could come up with.

"Sorry, girlie. Forgot you were coming today," one of the girls said. She stood up. "Hi, my name is Heidi. I'm your roommate. She's my girlfriend Chelsea." She held out her hand, and I took it, shaking it. She smiled.

"I'm Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Chels, get some clothes on," Heidi said.

"Oh, like you don't like this ass," she retorted. I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want to see your shit."

Chelsea tossed Heidi a dress. They dressed quickly.

"I'm not sure about your status on gayness, but we're as gay as two girls can get," Chelsea said.

"Benefits form going to an all girl's school for your entire life, babe."

Chelsea just smiled.

"Um, I go both ways, I guess," I said. "But I have a boyfriend in Chicago, so I'm sort of resorting to my fingers if you know what I mean," I said to them.

"I do. Chelsea lives in LA. This was her last day here visiting, so I'm on the same boat as you," she said to me. I smiled.

"Okay well, I'm going to scope out the school and I'll see you later Heidi. And it was cool meeting you Chelsea."

"Oh, don't worry sweetcakes, this is not the last of me," she said. "Especially with a body like that." Her eyes ran over my form, scrutinizing. My skin burned.

"Okay, well, see you later," I said weakly, then turned around, my key like a hundred pounds in my hand.

And the school turned out to be pretty nice. Everything was very orderly and sophisticated, which I 'm pretty sure was why my mother chose it.

I sat at a picnic table alone, taking out my new phone. I opened the application to Facebook, and logged, seeing that Edward was online, I commented his status.

B: I'm here at hell.

E: Haha. Me too.

B: What's your number?

E: What?

B: Phone number. My wonderful mother deleted it.

E: Oh. I'll just call you. I don't need crazy bitches stalking me.

B: Good idea.

And he called me. We talked only for a little while, describing our little slices of hell. I told him about my bitch mother, and he told me about his nice aunt that got him a car. I was never jealous of Edward, but there was a first for everything.

"She wants to meet you."

"So then how about I visit you . . ." I trailed off, wanting to see how he liked the idea.

"Yes! Yes, you need to come."

"Labor day weekend?"

"A month. I could handle that. I think," he said.

A month did sound pretty long.

"'Kay. Do me a favor though, Edward. By me the ticket, and I'll pay you back when I get there in cash. I don't want my mother to know I'm leaving the school, to see you. She'd murder me."

"That's fine." He paused for a second. "I know this is weird, Bella, but I fucking miss you."

"I miss you too babe," I said softly.

"Hey, my roommate just came in the room. Call me later," he said.

"I will."

"I love you, Bells," he said, not the least bit hesitant. I smiled.

"Love you too. Bye." And then I hung up.

I was satisfied by hearing Edward's voice. It was like a drug to me, like the lines and alcohol and weed we did. But this one was just so much stronger. I was addicted to Edward Cullen.

And I wasn't ashamed.

Hey. You would be too, if your boyfriend fucked like mine.

And he loves me.

Two for the price of one.

How did I get so fucking lucky?

**Alright, so here you are. I know there's no sex, but there can't be, because they aren't together. But don't worry. Fantasies are just as fun, my kinky readers. **

**It was a filler chapter, something to get the plot going. But don't worry, there will be the sour lemony shit as promised. **

**:)**

**Love you **

**Jessie**

**P.S. Don't forget to submit Bella/Edward fantasies. The winners will get shout outs and their stories mentioned for everyone who reads this stories.**

**So have fun thinking. And remember, ten reviews equals the next chapter. :) Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so sorry about that author's note. If you read it good. If you didn't then just whatever. Water under the bridge. :)**

**And thanks to** twilightmom3** for your review. I really appreciated the rant. XD And I'm glad there are people on my side. People deal with things as differently as day and night. And just so you guys know, chapter five is still up, but I made a few changes to it, so if you want you can go back and read it, but you don't have to.**

**Alright guys. Since school's starting in less than a week, I'm not going to be posting as fast, because I won't be free eight hours of the day, and my mom's been on my ass for being on the computer all hours of the day, so It's best to expect this chapter on a Saturday. Hopefully I can stick to posting every Saturday. But it may be early, like on a Friday or a Monday. But you can start expecting this story on Saturday. Like I mentioned about a billion times before. **

**Okay. **

**So yeah. Uh . . . **

**I think that's it. **

**So this will be the last chapter I just randomly post during the week, so you can expect the next chapter on (you guessed it) Saturday.**

**Okay, well, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, yeah. I forgot to thank all the people who put my story on their alerts and favorites lists. I shouldn't really neglect you guys. I love you too, as much as I love my reviewers. :) **

**Now, the chapter. **

**BPOV**

So my roommate was really cool. Nice and real down to earth.

"So I have no problem with using my shit," Heidi said. "Just put the shit back from where you got it. The only thing that's off limits is my Mac book. I love the thing and can't part with it," she said with a smile.

"No problem. I have my own. And same goes with my things, knock your self out with all the shit I have. Except for this lip gloss," I said, holding up a tube of Lip Venom. It was the shit, let me tell you.

"No prob. So where are you from?" she asked.

"Well, I lived her for my entire life, but then I began to get a little to rebellious with her, so she shipped me off to Washington with my Dad, but then I was being an even bigger brat, so they sent me back here, and my mom forced me to come here," I said, my tone bored.

"Wow. I think this is heaven. Half the student body flips my way, if you know what I mean." She gave me a mischievous smile. I smiled back at her.

"So tell me about the lucky dude that's got you on a leash." Heidi lay back on her bed, me just sitting cross-legged on mine.

"Well, for starters, he's the one on the leash. I'm the one with the whip," I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Heidi laughed.

"So you've got him whipped?"

"Wrapped around my finger, in the palm of my hand . . . whatever you want to call it. He's mine."

"A little possessive are we?" Heidi said with a huge smile.

"Yes. If you saw him, you'd see why. Lot's of skanks what on that, and I'm not having it," I said, not the least bit ashamed that I was instantly jealous of any girl that wanted Edward.

"You've got a picture?" she asked. I nodded. I logged back into my Facebook account and accessed my pictures, showing the one of Edward I had at a party he held at his house one time. He was smiling, holding a signature red cup. Some one had told a joke, and it was really funny, so his face was lit up and he looked absolutely hot.

"Wow. Nice job. They sure don't make 'em like that anymore," she said definitely approving. "You mind if I see more of them?"

"No, knock your self out," I said. Opening my laptop, and opening iTunes. I played some Nine Inch Nails, The Perfect Drug.

I sang to the music a little bit, going on the internet to check out the Tilly's website.

Cute stuff . . . got bored. Hot Topic? Same thing.

Heidi tossed back my phone. "Who are the other sexy kids?"

"The blondes are Jasper and Rosalie. The little one with black hair is Alice. And the big one is Emmett. I guess you could say they're a part of my crew, but they're more Edward's friends than anything else."

"And Edward is?"

"Oh. He's my boyfriend. The wonderful guy I love," I said with a smile.

"It must be good sex, sweetie." She rose an eyebrow.

I smiled, dazed. "Hell yes it is."

"Is sex with a guy that good?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Really? You're a virgin?" I asked.

"Yep. Chels is pretty much what I do. It's been like that since eighth grade," she said. I thought it was sad. A girl, even a lesbian, needed a good fucking once in a while.

"Then we need to find you a willing man," I said.

"Summit School for Boys has a bunch of those," she said. "It's just a matter of sneaking out and getting in there."

"We should go sometime," I said. "I mean if you want," I said.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to go hit the machines before dinnertime. You want something?" Heidi stood up in the bed and then jumped off. I laughed.

"Is a Pepsi too much?" I asked her.

"No that's fine. But how bad do you want that Pepsi?" she asked.

"Not really that bad. Why?"

"I was going to stop by a friends room for an hour or two," she said to me.

"Okay. I'll be fine then."

"'Kay, Bella, see you later," she said. She danced over to the door and let herself out, locking the door behind her.

My heart pumped in my chest. I was excited. Why? Because I was alone.

I closed my Mac book and lay on my back on my bed. I thought about it.

Would touching myself solve any problems?

Yes.

Okay. Well, then it's settled.

I could feel it. I was never excited to masturbate before. Never. I always had a man at my disposal, but I guess right now I was definitely shit out of luck.

I let myself relax. I trailed my hand down over the smoothness of my thigh and the higher up, underneath. I ran my finger over my clit, still covered by my panties.

I moaned out loud and shivered. Geeze I was horny.

So I slid my panties off and went to work.

My mind brought up thoughts of Edward, of course. It was amazing the things that boy did to me. And the things he made me think about him.

"_Hi Mr. Cullen," I said as I walked into the classroom. I tossed him a saucy smile, adding an extra sway to my hips, a cute little jump in my step, knowing his focus would be on my ass._

"_Miss Swan, can you please stay after class?" he asked. His voice was strained. _

_I nodded and blew him a kiss._

_The class shifted they're gaze to Mr. Cullen, checking what he would do. _

_He wrote me up. _

_That bastard!_

"_That's inappropriate behavior for class, Miss Swan," he said. _

I'll show you inappropriate behavior, sweetie,_ I thought. _

_But I just flashed him a seductive smile and waited as the class endured torturously slow. _

_When the bell rang, signaling the end of school, I stayed after class, walking over to the door and locking it. _

_When I turned around, Mr. Cullen threw me against the wall, pressing his eager, hot, hard body against mine. I moved my hips, trying to gain friction against my core which was waiting and wet, wanting his agile fingers to touch and feel and finger fuck me senseless. _

"_Bad. Girl." His green eyes glimmered darkly, making me shiver. I moaned as he leaned forward and placed only a solitary kiss on my neck. "Isabella?" he said, his voice deep and rough, full of anticipation and arousal. _

_I couldn't help but call out to him. "Yes?" _

"_Tell me," he said. "Am I who you think about when you're alone? Is my name you call out when you fuck yourself?" he asked, whisper soft. "Tell the truth, Isabella. Lying only delays the actions."_

"_Yes! Yes it's you. I think about you fucking me all the time, and I need it. Please . . . please fuck me," I said to him. I tried to get out of the grasp he held my hands in, wanting to feel something between my legs. _

"_Oh, but Bella, I get to call the shots," he said. He let go of one hand to touch the outside of my thigh running up and down, going underneath my skirt, skimming over the bare uncovered sex, finding me dripping wet._

"_No underwear, Bella?" he said. "Just when I thought you weren't naughty enough."_

"_Please," I breathed. "I . . . I need you."_

"_Fine, Bella, let's get to it." He picked me up and sat me on his desk._

_He lay me back, his body hard on top of mine. I moaned when he kissed me, his hands undoing the buttons of my shirt, squeezing my tits, teasing my nipples, twisting and turning them into hardened peaks. I arched my back, giving him more access to my chest. He lowered his warm mouth to them, taking a nipple in his mouth, biting harder than I anticipated. _

_I almost screamed at the mixture of pleasure and pain it brought. All I knew, it felt good. I bucked my hips, needing something there._

"_Please Edward," I begged. _

"_What do you want Bella?"_

"_You know what I want!" _

"_Say it," he growled. _

"_Eat me," I said. I stared at him, and a look of surprise crossed his eyes. "Well what the fuck are you waiting for?" I said harshly. He gave me a contemptuous grin and I shivered. _

_He lowered his face in between my legs, until I could feel his hot breath on my wet core. I moaned. _

_He licked all the way up the slit, finding my clit. My hand flew on his hair, tugging harshly. "Oh, god, Edward," I panted. _

_But he was nowhere near finished. His tongue circled my clit, flicking and playing around, until he took it in his mouth, sucking and biting. I pushed my hips up to his mouth. _

"_Yes!" I practically screamed. And his tongue delved into me, licking my entrance and pushing me closer to the edge each time. Then I felt his finger slide into me, and I almost cracked. _

"_You like that don't you?" he said to me. "You like it when I touch you, don't you Bella?" _

"_Yeas, Edward! Yes1Give me more," I said to him. _

_He seemed to think about it for a second, and then simply said, "Okay."_

_There was shuffling, the thumping of shoes, the unbuckling of belts, the unzipping of zippers. Then he sighed. I sat up, taking in the sight of his cock. I licked my lips subconsciously, wanting to taste that in my mouth. I stood up off the desk, kneeling on the ground. I grabbed his dick, and licked it, base to tip, watching him shudder and hearing him moan. I took him into my mouth and he sighed. I smiled around the huge cock that I started sucking on. I slid it torture slow in and out of my mouth, watching him squirm his hand on the back of my head, trying to make me go faster._

"_Say it Edward," I said to him. "Tell me how bad you want me to suck you off," I said snarkily._

"_Bella, just fucking suck, okay?" he grunted._

_I smiled. "Sure, baby." And I did. I took him as far as my throat would let me, and then suck all the way to the tip._

_And then I stopped. _

"_You're a bitch you know that?" he said to me. _

"_Sure," I said with a smile. "Now fuck me, Edward." _

_He pushed me against the desk, turning me around so I was facing away from him. He pushed me down, my chest smashing against the desk, his hands going into my hair, pulling back. I moaned at the sensation it brought. _

"_You ready baby?" he asked. _

"_Fuck yes, Edward," I moaned. The tip of his cock grazed my entrance and I writhed for a few seconds, before screaming out in pure pleasure when he buried his dick in my pussy. "Oh, God, yes!" _

_And then he started, pounding away, his balls smacking at my clit, his dick hitting do far inside of me that he was hitting a spot I hadn't known was there. _

"_Yes, yes, yes," I chanted. Edward smacked my ass, but it didn't hurt, only brought me a new wave of pleasure. _

"_Damn Bella, you get so wet for me." His hand slid away from my ass to my clit, flicking it with his fingers. "Can you get it wetter Bella?" he asked. And sure enough I did. I was so wet it was leaking down the inside of my thigh. _

"_Oh, fuck me Edward, fuck me," I managed to get out between his powerful thrusts._

"_So tight Bella" _

"_Just like you like it baby," I said to him. He must have liked that, because he pulled out completely, picking me up and sitting me on the desk. I leaned back on my arms and opened my legs wide so he could take me. _

_He plunged deep, his lips at my ears. I cried out._

"_Just for me Bella. So tight for me? This pussy is mine," he said. _

"_Shit, I'm coming . . ."_

_His thrusts slowed, and then I tightened around him, coming and climaxing like I hadn't ever before. Edward was the only man that made me come. _

_Then Edward came, and warmth speared through me, his body shuddering as he rode out the waves of an amazing orgasm. _

"_He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me for the first time. He leaned forward to my hear. _

"_Are you coming over tonight?" I asked. _

"_I take it you want extra credit Miss Swan," he said with an arrogant grin. _

"_Well, when you're the one giving it to me, hell yeah."_

"_Seven?"_

"_Six thirty."_

"_My your eager."_

"_Shut up. You'll be at my house at six because your cock missed this shit," I said with a saucy smile. _

"_How right you are. You're mine Bella."_

_'How could I not be when you're the only one I want to fuck?"_

Yes, that surely did get me off, and with time to spare, because just as I smoothed my shirt and sat up, I heard the keys to the room jingle. Heidi walked in, tossing me a soda.

"I thought I'd come back early," she said.

"It's been"- I looked at the clock-"Eight minutes."

"Yeah so? You've got something better to do than hang out with your roommate?"

I smiled to myself, thinking of the wonderful way I got myself off. "No, nothing comes to mind."

**Okay, so there. I wasn't going to leave you hanging on the lemons, sweet peas. Thanks to **twilightluver7** for that wonderful fantssy. :)**

**Saturday guys, in case you missed it earlier, I'm updating, so review like your life depends on it wonderfuls.**

**Love, Jessie**

**P.S. Song inspirations: Lying is the most fun a gilr can have without taking her clothes off by Panic at the Disco, and Fuck Me Like You hate Me by Seether. Great songs. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, just because I'm updating every Saturday, doesn't mean y'all can stop reviewing. Then ten reviews=next chapter still applies lovelies. Just letting you guys know. I'm still greedy for reviews. :)**

**Here's the next chapter, and sorry I'm late guys. I wasn't able to get on the computer all Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and yesterday, so it's only a few days late. Which isn't too bad if you ask me. :) It's way better than three months, I think. And I have four AP classes, so I already have loads of homework, even though it's only the second day of school. Teachers are killer, man.**

**So yeah. Here it is. In Edward's point of view. Because I love Edward the most. :) But hey. I have nothing against Jacob. Well, I did for the longest time, but maybe I'm just forgetting that part since Taylor Lautner is so freaking cute. I'd do him in a heart beat. **

**Oh, shit, too much information?**

**Sorry. **

**(Like you guys weren't thinking it!!)**

**A little short, considering my long notes, but. . .**

EPOV

After hanging up on the phone with Bella, I looked up at the dude that walked into my room. He was built like a football player, but had the most cheesy ass grin I'd ever seen.

"Woah. Sorry you were coming dude. Could have knocked . . . . but whatever right?" he said, looking down at me. I was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So, welcome to Hillcrest, man, it's, like, whatever, right?" he continued hesitantly.

"Uhh. . ." that was my fucking brilliant response. I just looked at him.

"Right. Well, I'm Felix." He stuck out his hand.

"Edward," I said taking it. "Yeah. So, I noticed the chicks here . . . I thought it was an all guys school?" I asked.

"It is, but some days, the girls are allowed over to 'mingle' and whatever." He smiled. "You look happy. Are you looking to score?"

My smile falter a bit. "Nah. I've got a girlfriend back . . . in Arizona." I forgot Bella was in Phoenix as much as I was in Chicago.

"Arizona? You as fucking pale as anything I've ever seen," he said with a laugh. True. That's what happens when the fucking sun shines two days out of the entire year.

"Oh, shit, I'm not from Arizona. I'm from Washington. My girlfriend is from Arizona. But yeah. I'm not looking to cheat or anything." Good. I made myself clear. Didn't need a line of hot, willing chicks out side my door. Like that would help.

He laughed. "That's what long distance relationships are about, man. You gotta get something from somewhere," he said. Although before Bella, I would have believed every word, but I was already in deep with Bells. Why fuck that up?

"Nah, man, my girlfriend . . . I can't go there. Don't want to either. And anyway, even if she is a lot shorter than I am, she could probably kick my ass."

He laughed. "Oh, I see. She's got you whipped," Felix said.

And I was so I didn't deny it. I wasn't ashamed to be whipped to someone like Bella.

"If you saw her, you'd know what I mean," I said to him.

"Sure, sure. It's the sex man."

I laughed.

"True."

Oh, shit. Pretty brunette I saw on the plane just knocked on the door. Did she really find me?

"Hey, Felix," she said, walking in and getting comfortable on his bed.

"Hey Jane."

She turned to me, and smiled. "Hi, Edward." I noticed her voice drop a little dramatically.

"Jane."

"You two know each other?" Felix asked.

"Barely. We met on the plane," she said. Looking straight at me, she said, "Wanted to join the mile high club, but this one was _committed_." she said the word like it was a nasty disease.

I needed Bella

Now would be good.

"So, anyway, what are y'all up to?"

"I was heading for a shower . . ." I said.

"And I was going with the guys to smoke."

"Okay. I think I'll hang out with Edward," she joked. And when they stood up to leave, Jane shot me a promising look.

It scared me.

Would she really try to do something to me after fully knowing I was in a committed relationship?

I unpacked my things, setting them wherever there was free space for me to put it. And then I lay in my bed.

I really didn't want to be at this school. I really didn't.

I mean, why couldn't I just fucking have passed junior year and stayed in Forks, and Bella could have gotten clean, and we could have been just a year away from leaving all that shit behind. And Bella and I could have been together, and I wouldn't be suffering from blue balls.

Nope. I would be quite alright, if you fucking ask me.

I stood up and locked the door.

Now was as good as ever.

I lay back on my bed, unleashing my hard cock from the confines of my jeans.

I fantasized about Bella a lot. And one of them, Bella just so happened to be a stripper. A yummy, delectable, very flexible and willing stripper.

Yum.

_She came out onto the stage, wearing a short skirt that showed off her magnificent legs, and a top that barely left anything to the imagination. _

_I fucking loved it. _

_She danced to the songs, simply swinging her hips to the music and twirling around the pool._

_I wasn't normally attracted to strippers, but this one . . . she did things to my body that other girls couldn't. And I didn't mind that. _

_She was like a fucking rock star, and I was a fucking groupie._

You could've been the real one  
You could've been the one enough for me  
You could've been the free one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
Remnant of a vacant life

_She climbed the pole, twirling with her legs spread out, almost showing of her bare sex to the entire crowd. Which were my friends, but hey. If I wanted anyone right now, it wasn't the girl I was going to marry. But the chick on the fucking stage. _

You come around when you find me faithless

_Off with her shirt._

You come around when you find me faceless

_My eyes followed her hands as they trailed over her luscious tits, throwing her head back like she liked it. _

_God, fuck me. _

Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out

_She twirled around the pole again, shaking her hips and touching all over her body. All over her hot, sweaty, delicious body. _

Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone

_She threw her head back and pinched her nipples, and then looked straight at me, and fucking winked. _

_I thought I was going to fucking come in my damn pants. _

You could've been the next one

_She smacked her ass, and then began to shimmy out of her skirt, bearing that delicious ass. _

(God only knows)  
You could've been the one to comprehend me  
You could've been the only one  
(the broken down and sick one)  
You could've been the one who I lie with

_She did another trick on the pole, but then she started bucking her hips to the pole, throwing her head back like she was actually getting something out of that. _

_Listen, sweetie, I can give you whatever you need . . ._

You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless

_And then she left the stage, seductively walking down, coming over to our direction. She danced in front of us for a while, locking eyed with me several times._

Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Don't make a sound 'til I come undone

You'll never break me  
You'll never break me  
You'll never break me

You could've been the real one  
You could've been the last one I'd lie with  
You could've been the old one  
I should've been the one who died

You come around when you finally face this  
You come around when you find me faceless

_She plopped down on my lap, feeling the raging hardness I had for her. And she smiled at me, leaning forward, and grinding. _

_"Oh, fuck," I said to her. _

_But she said nothing as she kept doing her dance, going along with the song. _

Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up and tear it down)  
I love the sound when you come undone  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(fuck you like you hate me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(you'll never break me)  
Fuck me like you hate me  
(dig it up, tear it down)  
You'll come around when you find me faceless

_When the song finally ended, she leaned forward in my ear and said, "You wanna go somewhere. I think I can take care of your little problem," she whispered seductively. _

_I fucking nodded like my life depended on it. _

_"Let's call it a night guys," I said to my fellow female body worshippers. And they must have had the same idea as girl seemed to appear out of nowhere and my friends left with someone on their arms. _

_"Where did you have mind?" I asked her. _

_"Your place sounds fine," she said to me, sex dripping from her voice. I didn't think it was possible to get any harder, but apparently, God had other plans. _

_I handed her my jacket, it effortlessly covering up her petite body fro her collar to mid-thigh. _

_I took her hand and led her to my car, which she slid into gracefully, her body sliding into a comfortable position, the jacket falling open slightly, teasing me with those wonderful, supple breast. _

_That shit was hot. _

_I drove to my apartment quickly, getting past the doorman with a knowing smirk, my lower regions completely ready for actions. _

_She walked close behind me, her body occasionally rubbing against mine, wishing we were upstairs, in a secluded bedroom, so that I didn't have to fucking share her with anyone. Oh, yeah. _

_When we reached the elevator, she immediately pressed her body against mine, finding my lips. Fucking better than any drug, any high, any _thing_ I could have ever tried. This shit was just that amazing. She was that amazing. I almost felt bad for cheating on my would be wife with her. _

_Almost. _

_Her hips rolled into mine, pressing herself into my hard, aching cock, making me want to take her right there on the fucking wall. But I knew better than to treat a chick that way. I'd be patient for ten more seconds, and I could take her on the floor of the living room, right when we walked into the apartment. _

_"Ohhh," she moaned, continuing to grind into me, using my body to get her off. _

_"Shit Edward, ohh," she moaned again. _

_"Stop," I commanded her. She pulled away after a few seconds, looking up at me with eyes filled with lust, sex, and pure, unadulterated fucking desire. And I could wait to come inside that hot ass body of hers. _

_I shivered. _

_Ten seconds were up. _

_I pushed her through the door after unlocking it, her pulling me down with her without a second's notice. But I dragged her back up, pulling her to the bedroom. _

_"Strip," she said, as she lay back on the bed, peeling off the jacket and taking off her barely there underwear, revealing the most glorious body I couldn't have fucking imagined if I wanted to. Oh, shit it was nice. Perfect tits, smooth middle, round hips, firm peachy ass . . . I wanted it all. _

_And damn it if I wasn't going to take it._

_She trailed her hand down to her sex, her fingers finding her clit, rubbing it and pinching and pulling. I watched as I stripped from my clothes, crawling on top of her when she finished. I captured her lips in a kiss, her breath hot and sweet in my mouth. Then, she took my cock and ran it up and down her slit, pumping me as she went. she pushed me off of her, climbing on top of me when I was on my back. She rubbed against my shaft, getting all of her sweet juices all over my cock. _

_"Edward, do you know what I want to do?" she said in a breathy moan that could have made me come right then. "Do you know what I want _you_ to do?"_

_I shook my head. _

_"I," she began, lifting her body and grabbing my cock so she'd slide nicely on, " want you to come inside me so hard. I want you to hold me tight against you, fuck me like I've never been fucked before." She leaned down, and said in the sexiest whisper, "I don't want to be able to walk tomorrow, Edward."_

_Oh._

_Fuck._

_And then she was at it, and I was inside that glorious pussy. She was soft at first, her body adjusting to the size of my cock. I wasn't conceited or anything, but I wasn't going to be modest with my shit either. _

_I gripped her hips trying not to lose control._

_"But I want you to lose control, baby," She said to me like she was inside my freaking head. _

_And so I did. I gripped her ass tightly in my hands, slamming her down to meet every thrust I had to give her. Our skin made the most fucking erotic sound and it just drove me fucking wild, impaling her sweet ass pussy as hard as I could lying on my back. _

_"Oh, oh, you-oh-um-ohh," she muttered. And I took that as a compliment, since her eyes were so shut tight, it would probably take forever to open them._

_She leaned back on her hands, looking down at where we connected, where her body slid up and down on my cock, and then she shut her eyes again. _

_I reached out with one hand, fingering her clit, her legs opening wider. Damn was she insatiable. Very and I wasn't complaining. She s so tight, and so wet, and just so good. I could have eaten her if she was a fucking cookie. _

_"Scream, B. Say my name," I managed to say. She tightened around me, but she wouldn't let go. _

_"Edward," she breathed, nowhere near a scream. "Ungh, please, more!" she cried. _

_Fucking, what more could I give her?_

_I pinched her clit, and then she screamed my name, porno-wake-the-neighbors-damn-this-is-good-sex loud. And, shit, I was right with her. _

_She was still grinding into my, her legs tightening around my waist. _

_"Oh, fuck Edward, that may have been the best sex we've ever had, baby," she said. _

_And I couldn't agree more. She rolled off of me, readjusting herself so she was lying on top of me. She kissed me so deeply._

_"Hmm," she hummed. "Can you imagine what this shit would be like when we're fucking married, Eddie?" she said softly. _

_I fucking loved it when she called me that. Loved it. Fucking loved her. _

_"Babe," I said. "I don't have to imagine it, when I can experience it. That shit was amazing." _

_"I know. Let's do it again, but I'm thinking on that wonderful expensive table you have in the dining room. It's just begging to be christened," she said, biting her lip. _

_"Well, then," I announced with a smile, already half hard, ready to be sheathed in that wet pussy of hers. "Let's get to it, Mrs. Cullen."_

_"Hell yes, Mr. Cullen." _

_And we started a hard core round tow right where she asked for it, and it didn't stop there._

That was just the beginning of the fantasies.

I shed my clothes entirely, wrapping a towel around my waist, and grabbing the shit I needed for a shower. I walked down the hall, already knowing where it was.

When I finished, I was walking back to the dorm, Bella calling me. I answered, pulling up my jeans.

"Babe," she said in a whispery, just had sex kind of voice. "I missed you so much I had to finger myself to get off. Can't wait for that fucking weekend."

"I just got out of the shower thinking of you, you sexy piece of ass," I said back to her.

"Glad to know you think of me. Really glad." she giggled softly.

"So, what's it like?" I asked.

"The school is pretty cool. It's alright, nothing amazing, but I rather be in Forks. I didn't have a curfew there," she said with a laugh.

"I agree."

"Yeah, and I should be starting classes soon and-"

Bella was cut off by another female voice.

"Hi Edward. I just wanted to tell you that I'm Heidi, and I will be taking very good of your girl friend and all her needs. So don't worry about leaving her alone if you know what I mean," she said into the phone. I shivered.

"Heidi, that's not funny," I heard Bella say in the back ground. Suddenly Jane and Felix came inside the room, Felix holding a joint in his fingers.

"Hey, man, wanna hit this?" he asked.

I shrugged, looking over at Jane, who was ogling me like I was a freaking display in a fucking museum. I just turned away and pulled on a shirt.

"Edward?" Bella said into the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Tell that skank that's in your room to watch it. She can look but don't touch. I don't like my shit tainted," she said. her voice dropped dramatically, but I could hear the seriousness in her words.

"Don't worry Bella, I love you. Remember that."

"I will. I love you too," she said sweetly. "Bye."

"Bye."

I chucked my phone on the bed, turning to Jane and Felix.

I pulled on my converse.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go smoke that shit."

**I really don't have anything to say, except that next chapter might be later than I anticipated, only because I won't be able to be on the computer for a couple days. Just know that it will be between now and next wednesday. And possibly on Saturday if you guys are lucky and I don't sleep the entire day XD!**

**I'd also like to thank my reviewers, someone named **Bre **(you know who you are.) I think you're cool. XD. So yeah. But I'd also like to thank, the people who put this story on alerts. Fave/alert whatever. Won't kill you to review, but hey, you're reading the story right?**

**Right. **

**And so I just like the fact that you guys like this story. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside. **

**So monday is my birthday :) review for that sake please? It's the best birthday gift I'll ever get :) 8/31 just incase you read this after my birthday :)**

**Stay cool you guys.**

**Love, Jessie. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is like so very very late, and there's barely even a lemon. But, this is what you get. I hope you like it my wonderful readers. **

**And just so you know, I'm probably never going to post on a Saturday so anything I ever said about posting on a Saturday was so wrong, it's ridiculous. Yeppers. **

**Well, here you go. Enjoy.**

BPOV

Classes began. And for that I was fucking grateful. So grateful, because it meant that I had only one week until I was able to see Edward. And believe me, I was _so _ready.

The school was okay, the classes were mediocre, the cafeteria food still lame. It was a place I could sleep in, but was never completely, entirely comfortable.

Thank you mother.

So I passed through classes as "that girl" (followed by any rumor you could think of) ready to just leave this stupid place for three days, and go see Edward. God knows I need to see him. I talk to him during the nights when Heidi is not around, and most of the time, we don't even play the phone sex game. We just sit there and tell each other we miss them and blah blah. But it's more romantic and mushy. I liked it somehow. Maybe it was because I was so deeply in love, no one mattered.

Besides Edward, that wasn't all that was happening in my life. Two weeks ago, I was walking in a skanky neighborhood. What was I doing there? Just taking a walk, as most people called it. But I was in the car with Heidi, and we were on our lunch hour. But she needed gas as we passed through, and I decided to walk around a bit. So, it just so happened that I walked upon the place that could give me all the money I needed and more. I wasn't ashamed of my body, and I sure as hell didn't object to taking my clothes off for money. As long as I didn't have to sleep with anyone, everything was quite alright. Yes sir, indeed it was.

The inside of the building looked better than the outside. It was closed, that was a no-brainer, but there was the bartender over by the bar cleaning glasses.

"The sign said help wanted," I said aloud, showing the dude I had confidence. He pointed to a door which I assumed was the manager's or owner's office. I knocked first.

"Come in," a man said from inside. I opened a door to see a vary handsome man sitting at the desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Help wanted?" I said to him.

"What were you thinking of applying for?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a chick, and I really don't know how to bar tend, so the only other position I can think of. . ." I pursed my lips. He sighed.

"Well I wasn't initially looking for a stripper, but I suppose I can fit you in." He looked over my body, scrutinizing my hips and breasts. "How old are you?"

"Twenty two," I lied.

"Can I see your ID?" he asked.

I flashed him a smile. I pulled out my fake form my pocket.

"Okay. So when can you start?" he handed me an application.

"ASAP. Nights though, like after nine, is that okay?"

He grinned. "That's perfect."

"Okay, umm, here's my number. Call me when you need me," I said with an enthusiastic smile. He nodded.

"Sure thing, Isabella." He smiled back at me and I waved and left.

Heidi was waiting by her car, flirting with some chick. The girl left and Heidi looked back at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and got into her car.

But now, in the present, I was walking back to my dorm room, counting down the eight hours I had left before Heidi would take me to the air port so I could finally see Edward.

"I bet you're so ready to see that hunk of a man you've got waiting for you in Chi-town, huh?" Heidi said, stripping out of her school uniform and pulling on hot pink sweatpants and a yellow sports bra.

"You bet. I think I'll just take him in the airport. I don't think I can stand waiting until we got to his actual house." I smiled.

"Well, I don't think the audience would mind. It's like free porn, but the actors are actually hot." Heidi giggled and I laughed. I had to admit, Edward could be a porn star with all the shit he knew. I've had good amounts of sex, but Edward just did things I never knew existed. He was just plain wonderful.

"Yeah. Hey, it's time for work," I said.

"Then let's go, stripper girl," Heidi said. Heidi was very accepting when I told her I would be working as a stripper at the Whisper Song. She thought it was cool and wanted a job. But she couldn't dance for shit, so . . . it was a closed case. But She stayed with me during the night, getting free drinks and flirting with the college aged customers. She had a good time, while I was making three hundred dollars a night.

I grabbed my bag and both Heidi and me signed out for the night, claiming we were going to be at her parents house. She even got her her sister to come in and vouch for her as her mother. I thought it was pretty cool.

So Heidi and I left to the Whisper Song, and then I went back stage to dress in some skanky clothes, and devil heels, putting my hair into an elegant bun to match my tiny cocktail dress. I strutted out on stage, the DJ putting on my favorite seduction song, Closer by Nine Inch Nails. If I could, I'd fuck Edward to this song.

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you  
Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell  
Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

I twirled around the pole, expertly after only a few days of training I must say, the men already throwing money on the stage. I grinned and the suck on my lip, running my hands over my body, paying special attention to my tits, rubbing them like I was making myself feel good.

"You go bitch!" I heard Heidi shout out. As I retreated to the pole, I blew her a kiss and then smacked my ass.

The men whistled.

I whipped off my dress, leaving myself in a matching corset and panty set.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

I kneeled down on the floor, sliding my eager fingers over my clit, throwing my head back, realizing I was completely turned on.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything  
Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell  
Help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

I danced to the music until the song ended, slipping out of my corset, dressing in nothing my my cute little thong that bared my ass to the world.

_I want to fuck you like an animal  
I want to feel you from the inside  
I want to fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to god_

_Through every forest, above the trees  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive_

I collected my money, blew a kiss to the audience, and then left off the stage. I went backstage and changed into my favorite very distressed jeans, which were also Edward's favorites, and a very fitted I HEART VAMPIRES t shirt. Then I went with Heidi, and she drove me to the airport.

We grabbed a bite to eat, my treat, and then we just waited a little while until the plane had to board after I went through all the baggage shit.

"Don't have too much sex, or I'll get jealous," she said teasingly, knowing Edward was going to have me every hour he could. And boy did I not mind that. I really didn't.

When the plane had been called for boarding, I hugged my roomie, and blew her a kiss as I boarded on.

It was hours before we landed. I listened to my iPod and read _Cosmo_, and then fell asleep a little too.

I woke up starving, and even though this was first class, I could wait until I got to Edward's new house. Because well, food wasn't exactly what I wanted in my mouth.

I smiled brightly at the thought.

When the plane landed, I went through baggage claim, seeing Edward before he saw me.

And he looked fucking sexy.

The horniness I was experiencing earlier came back tenfold. And then some.

He was dressed simply, in and Abercrombie t shirt, and the jeans the made his ass look so grab-able. I sighed with complete content that this was _my _man, and not anyone else's.

I grabbed my shit and then dropped it all in the middle of where I was standing and ran to Edward, jumping in his arms, I thought I would catch him off guard but the fucker was paying attention. Good. He's lucky I didn't catch him looking at some bitch's ass.

He grunted when he caught me, and kissed me so hard, teeth clacked, lips gloss smeared, and saliva was spread inevitably. This was a kiss. A hot, steamy, let's-get-naked kiss. And I anticipated the let's-get-naked part.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear when he put me down. I looked back up at him and kissed him one more time.

"I missed you too."

And for a second, all the lust died away, and all I could see was how much he really did love me. And I smiled.

EPOV

I waited in the airport for Bella. My Aunt was with me, by default, because, of course, she wanted to meet the girl that would be staying over for the next two an a half days in her house.

Made perfect sense. But I just wanted it to be Bella and me so that I could just take her anywhere I wanted, any way I wanted, as long as I was in her.

Oh, yes. I missed my girl.

"So how have your classes been?" Maggie asked me.

I shrugged. "So far I'm passing. There's nothing else to do anyway."

I hated weed. It made me so bored I'd resorted to studying on more than one occasion.

Lame? Yes, I know.

But then I turned around, and all I saw was a blur when I felt someone jump on me.

And it wasn't any someone. It was Bella.

And I hugged her body to me, kissing her as hard as I could. Man I wanted her so bad.

"I have waited what feels like forever," she said.

"I love you." She smiled when I said that to her.

"I love me too," she said teasingly She pulled me close, and I smelled everything about her. "I love you Edward."

"EDWARD!"

I whipped my head around to turned to see my aunt standing there with Bella's luggage. He hand was thrust on her hip, and she tapped her foot.

"Maggs, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is Queen Maggie," I said to her. Both Maggie and Bella laughed.

"That's Your Majesty to you, Mr. Cullen," Maggie said to me, but to Bella, she said, "you can just call me Maggie. He's just being a smart ass."

Bella smiled. "Don't I know it!"

I laughed sarcastically at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, sweetie, I can imagine you're hungry. How about we stop somewhere and eat, and then we see the royal castle?" Maggie said.

Bella giggled. "Only if I get to feed the pet dragon and swim in the mote," she compromised. "Deal," Maggie agreed. I looked at them and laughed.

"Only you Bella," I said to her.

"It better be only me."

I pulled her so the entire front of my body was pressed against hers. "You know it's only you."

She shivered.

We left the airport to Maggie's car, and then Maggie drove while Bella and I thought we were getting away with making out in the back seat.

"If you two don't stop it right now," Maggie threatened, "one of you is going to sit up here with me."

Bella and I pulled apart reluctantly, sort of just leaning on each other.

"Bella, I need you," I whispered so softly into her ear, I could swear it was almost inaudible.

"I know," she whispered back. "I need you too, babe."

"Okay, we're here, so horny teenagers need to breakup the love fest."

Bella sighed.

Maggie had stopped at Denny's the only place that was open at one in two in the morning, and we walked inside, the only other people being the staff.

"I'm going to go to the restroom, so you guys just get the table and order without me," Maggie said. Bella and I nodded.

The hostess sat us in a small booth since it was only the three of us, and then took our orders. I could tell Bella was getting jealous because she was squirming. But then I realized that the waitress was hitting on me.

"So, are you guys, like, related, because you're hot," the girls said.

"Hey," Bella said. "I don't remember ordering a side of sluttiness. So please," she said. "Stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"Sure, girlie," the chick said. "I can hit on you too if you want, I don't mind sharing."

Bella smiled. "Sorry. I don't like skanks," Bella sneered.

The waitress stomped away.

Bella turned to me. "I advise you not to eat anything," she told me.

"I wasn't going to," I told her. "don't you think you were kind of mean?"

"No. I'm a bitch in heat, and all I want to fucking do is you." She gave me a sly smile and leaned forward and kissed me. I indulged in it just as she did. I ended up feeling her up, my hands square on her tits. She moaned in my mouth, and I pulled her closer.

We pulled apart when Maggie came, and we all just ordered coffee, another chick coming to deliver it to us. But then Bella ordered three ice creams. I told her I didn't want any, and so did Maggie, but Bella just laughed.

"Don't worry guys, it's for me. And I'll pay."

"Oh, Bella, sweetie, you don't have to," Maggie offered.

"Yeah don't worry about it. And anyways, how are you-" I was cut off my Maggie's phone ringing loud. She left the table to take the call. "How are you going to pay? Charging it to your card in _Chicago_ isn't exactly smart," I told her.

She bit her lip. "Edward? I kind of have a job."

She seemed almost ashamed. Bella was never ashamed. She was what she was, like it or not.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

"Well, there was this sign at this club, and so I went in and applied for a position . . . as a stripper?" she said, though it came out more as a question. I just stared at her. I wasn't sure if I was a little sad that she had to resort to that kid of thing, or if I thought it was hot.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

I shook my head. "That wouldn't solve anything," I told her truthfully.

"But are you okay with it?" she asked me again. "I don't want you to be, like, disgusted or anything. Seriously."

I laughed. "Bella, I can never be disgusted with you. It's just a simple fact."

She smiled. "'Kay. Maybe when you come to Arizona, you can come see me?" she said. I laughed. It was like my fantasy. I just never thought it would come true.

"Sure, babe."

Maggie came back, Bella ate her ice cream, and we all participated in a light conversation. But every time Bella rubbed against me, it made me think of dirty things about her. And that was bad, because if I didn't stop it, I would have a raging boner by the time we left the place.

And finally we did. But Bella was tired. I knew that because halfway through the car ride, she fell asleep on my shoulder.

I carried her up to my bedroom after saying goodnight to Maggie. She had to be at work in a few hours, so I knew I should stay out of her way during the next few hours.

I pulled off Bella's pants and she snuggled up in my bed. I went downstairs and ate something just out of sheer boredom, since apparently sex wasn't happening.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" as sweet voice said behind me.

I laughed. I turned around and Bella was standing there in her just-woke-up glory.

"Yeah, you did."

Erection?

Check.

"Come on Edward. This is so long overdue. Let's fuck and get it over with. Or you'll have a replay of my fucking myself . . ."

Didn't have to tell me twice.

"Bella," I said, pulling her to me. "You have to be quiet."

"I know." She gave me a sly, knowing grin.

I could have came in my fucking pants at that look.

I followed her up the stares into my bedroom and locked the door behind me. She pulled me to the bed, both of us stripping out of our clothing, eager to touch each other's naked bodies. Bella just pushed me down, and straddled me, her wet pussy sliding over my stomach. I stuck two fingers inside of her, feeling how warm her shit was. Damn. My cock wanted in that.

"Edward, Edward, that's not what I want," she moaned. She slid her body lower, coming in contact with my cock. She put one hand on my chest, lifting herself up, while she used her other hand to take my dick and guide it inside of her tight pussy.

Oh, God, this was the best shit ever. It was like her pussy was extra tight for me, and it wasn't like I minded, because I didn't. She moved in small circles, driving me crazy. Then she stared moving up and down, moaning and sighing insanely quiet, and I could tell she was trying to hold back. But I didn't want her to hold back. I sat up, taking her body into my arms, and thrusting with her when she rocked down on my cock. She buried her face in my neck, making weird mewling noises, half moans half whines, all hot, biting my skin sometimes, making me even more hard, if that was even possible. She gripped my shoulders harder and slamming her hips to meet mine. And God damn! It felt so fucking good. Too fucking amazing for us too stop. But I could tell Bella was about to come because she was going faster. And fast and harder and she put a hand between us playing with her clit.

"Fuck," she whispered, "Edward, please, fucking come inside of me . . . shit . . . please," she breathed.

I couldn't hold it any fucking longer, not when she was talking shit like that, that's for sure.

I came inside her and she came hard at the same time, throwing her head back, her eyes shut tightly, her mouth open, a perfect sight to fucking come again like I was fourteen years old and a fucking virgin.

Bella calmed, her tits moving up and down with every breath she took.

She laughed. "Did you just come again?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good. I like that I have that affect on you," she said. She moved her hips a little, for sure getting me hard.

"All night, babe?" I told her. "Really?"

"What? You can't anymore?" she taunted.

"Shit. You know I can, Bells."

"Well then, boyfriend. Let's get to it."

**Hope you liked it. **

**Now, you see that green button that says **_Review this Story/Chapter_**?**

**Click it. **

**Magical things happen :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I got a review saying that the last chapter wasn't magical. I know. And it was supposed to be that way, just kind of a quick reunion, some quick sex, and an introduction to Maggie. It's kind of surreal for them since it's about three to four weeks, about a month, that they haven't seen each other. **

**And then there's the other thing. The stripper job. Edward doesn't pitch a fit because he knows Bella's doing it for a reason. And it won't be for long that she has to keep the job, only until she makes enough side money. Taking out that much of an amount would raise suspicions to her mother, which she definitely doesn't want. **

**Alrightly. Thank you guys for reviewing/fave storying/alerting/reading. I love you all for doing that. Wouldn't kill some of you to push the button, but I understand and I love you anyways.**

**:)**

BPOV

I woke up tangled up in Edward, his body touching mine in the most provocative way. He was hard, it was the morning, and I thought I'd give him a wake up call he'd actually like.

I rolled him onto his back, him not stirring one bit. I stripped the sheets away from us, taking his cock in my hand and stroking it carefully, earning a groan from him. He was so hard now I could only want to feel him in me instead of just on my skin. I straddled him and guided him inside of me, first taking a few seconds to adjust to him and then moving in tiny circles, then slowly up and down, enjoying the fact that even in his sleep, sex with me felt good.

"Bella," he moaned. I moved faster, thriving on him, on all the feelings my body was feeling.

He gripped my hips, thrusting into me as I met his hips.

I threw my head back, trying to keep quiet. But when Edward's hands went up to my chest, teasing my nipples, it became all the more hard to keep control of my emotions when it just felt so fucking good.

"Look at me Bella," he demanded, and I couldn't but help to look into his eyes, his green, dark, hungry eyes. It felt like he was looking at my soul, like my naked body wasn't enough for him to take.

"Edward," I whimpered, wanting him to let go of me, let me come and fly into an orgasm so amazing I'd lose my breath.

He shut his eyes.

I lost it completely and came hard all over his cock. But I kept riding him, wanting to feel the warmth of his come spear through me like I'd felt so many times before. Enjoy the feeling of him still in me like I was his home. And then he came inside of me, gripping my hips tightly thrusting up into me.

I sighed in content sitting there on top of him with him still in me, breathing wildy. He pulled my arms and brought me down for a kiss. His tongue traced the line of my mouth, then asked for entrance, where I eagerly let him in. He kissed me hard and diligently, but with a passion I'd never felt before. and rolled next to him.

I relaxed next to Edward, trying to get my breath back. He hugged my middle.

"I like when you wake me up like that," he breathed in my ear.

"I'm glad." I hugged him back. And we stayed like that for a few second, just breathing and holding each other. I loved him so much he didn't even know. And it couldn't be conveyed in sex. It just couldn't. I just had to keep telling him that I loved him, or else he would just forget.

"What should we do now?" Edward asked, sitting up on the bed, and walking away from me. He pulled his boxers on and watched me.

"You know, you've never taken me on a date."

Edward smiled. "You're right. What kind of horrible boyfriend am I if I never take my gorgeous, amazing, sexy girlfriend whom I love on a date?" he said dramatically.

"You're such a dork, you know."

"Ah, see that's where my genius comes in. I asked you what you wanted to do today, not tonight darling," he said smartly. I stood up off the bed and pulled on Edward's t-shirt form last night.

"Okay, so did you have something planned?" I asked him. He grinned playfully.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

And then he walked out of the room. I ran after him, jumping on his back. He caught me and then carried me downstairs where Maggie was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen.

"Good morning sugar plums," she said.

"Morning ," Edward and I said simultaneously. We smiled at each other.

"So as you can see I didn't prepare anything for breakfast, but I thought we could go out for brunch yes?" Maggie asked. I was okay with it; I loved Maggie. She was so eccentric and amazing. Not to mention her house is beautiful. She's just an amazing person overall.

"That sounds cool," I said. My stomach gurgled. Edward laughed.

"Come on Burger Queen," he said to me.

"Hey!" I squeaked back at him.

Maggie smiled inconspicuously, but I saw the smile. I saw it and it made me smile in return.

Edward and I got dressed after showering quickly, only being teasing and playful in the shower. I dresses in the same jeans I had the night before (they were my absolute favorite) and a purple t shirt from Volcom. While Edward was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, I placed the money for the plane ticket inside an envelope and stashed it between the matress. I knew he wouldn't take it back, but in case of anything, we had cash. Even though it wasn't likely that we were going to run away together . . .

. . . though that idea did have it's perks.

We left the house shortly after, staying in the elegant side of town, stopping in a little café to eat. It was nice there, very quiet and elegant, something I wasn't used to. Though my mother was very well off and this was totally her scene, it would never be mine. And I could sense that Edward felt the same way. But we both sucked it up, and humored Maggie.

The waitress took our orders, and Maggie wanted to know more about me.

"Well, I was born in Forks. And then my mother divorced my father shortly after, taking me to Arizona. But I got into some trouble a while ago, and apparently, I needed to go to an all girls' school for it to be handled." I shrugged like I didn't care, when it ate at me that I couldn't be a better girl for Edward.

"Sweetie," Maggie said. "That's not what I meant. I was asking about your goals and dreams, your whole-hearted desires."

I smiled. "Well, let's begin with my _desire_, not _desires_. Edward. Wow, wasn't that easy?" I said with a laugh.

Edward took my hand underneath my table and squeezed it gently. I smiled. "As for my goals, I plan to get out of that stupid girl's school as fast as I can, and then go to some college that will accept my suck ass grades, become something phenomenal, get married to someone worth my time, have a couple of whiny babies I know I'll love, and then live contentedly knowing I fucked up so many times, I finally got it right." I sighed and sat back in my seat, the waitress delivering our food.

I took a drink from my soda.

"That's amazing, Bella. What would you like to become?" Maggie said.

"Well, I'd like to work at a publishing company. I love books. Or become a book editor, or even be an editor at a magazine. Something great that I can put my name to. Not something so extravagant that I would get a Nobel Peace Prize or something, but something that satisfies me and whoever I loved. I'm tired of the drugs, I'm tired of the sex-well, not really the sex," I corrected. Maggie smiled knowingly and Edward just glanced at me, humor and love in his eyes. "But I don't want to have to be something so completely horrible that no one wants to associate with me. But what happens happens."

"Well, that's nice, dear Bella," Maggie said. "You're such a bright girl. Edward is very lucky that a girl like you pays attention to a boy like him." She smiled so bright it could have lit up the universe. "Now don't take that anyway wrong, because I love Edward like he was my son. And in a sense, he is, because I don't have any children. Edward is a smart kid. Just makes stupid mistakes. I'm just glad you're not one of them."

"Thank you Maggie," I said to her. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

* * *

"So what is this amazing date you have planned, Mr. Cullen?" I said, sitting back in the bath tub, relaxing as Edward polished my toe nails a wicked blood red color. I smiled internally on how I just _knew _he'd never done this with another girl. I mean, he just didn't have the patience.

"Don't worry, my lovely Bella," Edward said to me, paying real close attention to detail. "Just know that you will have a nice night with your boyfriend."

"I hate surprises," I admitted.

"I know. That's why, from me, you will get nothing but surprises." He looked up at me and smiled.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"No, it's Edward, Bella. Have you forgotten my name already?" he said.

I splashed him with water.

"Bella, that was a mean thing to do," he said. His eyes were playful, betraying his serious expression.

"What are you going to do about it? Spank me?"

His face changed, like he was considering the thought of it. He said nothing.

I shivered.

He left the bathroom.

I finished my bath and rinsed my body off in a shower, after making sure my toenails were dry from the nail polish. When it was clear I took my shower, Edward coming in to join me. I pushed him against the wall of the shower, leaning up to kiss him.

"Mmm," I whispered against his lips, "what have you been eating? You smell like peppermint." I smiled and I looked up into his eyes.

"Candy."

"Yummy." I laughed. And I kissed him again.

He washed my hair and body, taking his delicate time in places he was oh, so very welcome. He caressed my skin with an intense touch I could have only known was his, and just my my body weak with his nimble fingers.

I took my time when it was my turn, re-exploring every part of his body I loved, every single groove and muscle indent in his body that I could find, caressing his skin like he had mine, his moans filling the air as I made him fell like no other woman could.

And then we rinses our bodies off, both of us ecstatic and happy. I was happy because I was going on my first date. Edward was happy because I'd just given him a hand job. Or maybe because he was taking me on a date. I was going to be in my happy world and think because he was taking me on a date.

I dressed in a grey camisole grungy distressed shorts, putting on a zillion bangles and a black and white striped scarf. I slipped into a pair of flip flops as Edward came into the room fully dressed in a black Nirvana t shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Babe?" I said softly, leaning back to take a good look at my boyfriend.

"Yeah?" he said.

I grinned. "You're hot."

He rolled his eyes. "As if I didn't know that already."

"Conceited bastard," I mumbled.

"You were the one giving me the ego boost. As if you didn't know I was going to say that." he chuckled and walked over to me, taking me into his arms. "And don't think for a second that I'm too conceited to notice that my girlfriend is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he whispered in my ear.

"Okay, I take back the name calling Cullen," I said to him. I kissed his smooth, freshly shaved cheek and then went back into the bathroom to get my lip gloss.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's go please, before I kill you for not telling me where we're going," I threatened with a wide smile.

"No need for murder, love. You're going to love it."

I looked at him for a second.

"What?" he asked.

"What did you call me?" I asked him.

"What?"

"You called me love," I said softly.

"Yeah, so?" he said with a smile, "I love you. And I would tell each and every person that from the top of a mountain if you wanted me to," he whispered, "because I'm just . . . that . . . lucky." He kissed my lips softly, his hands on the sides of my face, twining in my hair.

I clutched his shirt, kissing his back as sweetly as he kissed me.

And then we pulled away and Edward smiled.

"I have got to marry you," he said.

"Hmm," I said, thinking about a sweet comeback to that. "Well, Edward, if my Daddy says yes, then I'll jump in that white dress so fast, you wouldn't have known what hit you."

"Is that so?" he asked me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I love you no matter what anyone else thinks. And if I say you can marry me, then dammit, we're getting married."

"Well, then Isabella Marie Swan, I'll have to take you up on that," he said. "But, I'll have to ask your Daddy first."

I laughed. "Good luck baby."

"Come on, Bells, or we're never going to leave this house," Edward said with a lopsided grin that made me tingle down to my toes.

We went out to his car, a beautiful Audi r8, just sexy in it's own league.

"Edward, baby, one day, you're going to have to fuck me on this car."

"Believe me Bella, I intend to."

Oh, sweet baby Jesus.

**EPOV**

It took a long time to plan this date from just this morning, but since I'd been coming to Chicago all my life, and staying with Maggie, it wasn't hard. So I planned to take Bella to the Carnival, at around six thirty, where we could stay for a few hours and have fun, and then take to a place I knew she'd love even more.

Bella was a romantic girl. I knew she was, and it was what made everything so much easier.

So while Bella was taking a bath, I packed a blanket in the car, so we could lay down in the grass for the second part of the date.

Even I was excited.

We arrived at the fair and I saw Bella's face light up tremendously.

Fuck yeah.

It made me happy to see that she liked the idea.

I parked the car when I finally found parking. Bella turned to me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Bella what the hell?" I asked her.

"Edward, no one has ever taken me on a date before. And I've never been to the fair. It's just so perfect," she said with a smile. She wiped her face. "I love it Edward!"

She climbed on top of me, her body pressing close to mine since I was still sitting in the driver's seat.

"I'm glad you think so," I whispered to her.

"Come on!"

And then she climbed off of me and out of the car she was. She dragged me to the entrance, where I paid for our wrist bands and tickets, and then we went inside, looking around at the bright lights and wildly decorated things. Bella called the shots on everything she wanted to do. So we went on the roller coaster, on the bumper cars, on the tilt-a-whirl. And everything We did, Bella had fun. She laughed, she danced, she sang along to the crappy music that they played.

She was happy.

I was happy. Nothing could go wrong.

"Edward, this is going to sound so childish of me, but I want you to win me something," she said to me, her lips and tongue blue from eating cotton candy.

I laughed at her. "You want me to win you something?"

She nodded, her eyes alight. It was something.

"Yeah!" She jumped on my back and I carried her until she told me which game she wanted me to play for her. "This one Edward," she said to me. So I dropped her carefully so she didn't fall, and then we walked up to the girl who was working the booth.

I handed her a five dollar bill and then she gave me three heavy white plastic balls in return. I gave Bella two of them, and threw the first. Missed the first one on purpose. On the second one I missed on accident. And the third?

Well, let's just say that Bella ended up with an enormous stuffed royal-blue teddy bear.

And I ended up with a very sexy kiss.

It was almost eleven when Bella suggested we go on the Ferris wheel before we leave to the second part of the date.

So we did.

And when we were all the way at the top, a fucking shooting star passed by, and Bella pointed and told me to make a wish.

I didn't have to, since Bella would have been my wish, so I wish Bella and I would never end, that we would be together always. And Bella pulled me to her and let me kiss her hard and passionate, like I hadn't before.

Because this was real. It didn't matter that we would be hundreds of miles away in two days, it just mattered that we _were. _And I got that. And she got that, so we were going to be okay.

We got off the Ferris Wheel, and Bella clutched to her teddy bear.

We held hands as we left the fair grounds, walking back to the car. Bella looked up at me, and she smiled.

"Edward thank you," she said. "It was so amazing. I couldn't have been better."

"Good, but the night is going to get even more amazing Bella," I said to her.

"Another surprise?" she asked.

"Sure. But I know you're going to like this one." I smiled at her.

"You are so very lucky that I love you, Edward Cullen."

I smiled back at her, Bella not knowing how lucky I really was that she loved me.

I drove about a half an hour from the fair to the abandoned woods. Bella looked around and then she looked at me.

"OMG! You're you're going to kill me aren't you?" she said with a wide grin. I laughed. "What are we doing here Edward?" she asked.

"I have something to show you. I think you're going to like it a lot, Bells," I said to her. She smiled, and then we climbed out of the car. I went around to the back of the car, popping open the trunk, and taking out the blanket and taking Bella's hand and leading her on the trail to our destination.

I told her where to step and where to duck because there were broken branches everywhere, but, when we got to the little meadow, Bella stood on the edge and she observed every single detail there was to see. The trees, the full moon, the completely clear sky. And then, she turned to me and pulled me into the center of the meadow. I spread the blanket and she kicked off her sandals. She pulled me down to her, kissing me as she went, and I kissed her back because I had to. Because she was beautiful and I thought everyday that I was going to lose her. I kissed her back because she was there and she was very vulnerable. Because I loved her. I kissed her back because she loved me back. I kissed because I needed to. Because there wasn't anything or anyone that could compare to my Bella.

My Bella.

She was it for me. And I knew that.

Bella changed me, from the moment she walked into my life, and I didn't know it nine months ago, that I would be lying with her on a Saturday night, in a meadow, making love to her.

I held her body close as she moved underneath me, her lips seeking mine for a desperate kiss I could only want in return. She pulled away and I kissed her throat, feeling the warmth of her body and the rapid thump of her heart beat, the excitement that she was feeling.

And it was something serious to consider marrying a girl like Bella. Someone with a broken past with such vivid and vibrant dreams, someone who wasn't as easily vulnerable as I was. But I was ready for it. Even if I was only seventeen and Bella was about to turn eighteen. It wasn't something that was important.

Age was in fact just a number.

But it was her heart that made me want to marry her. Her soul. The fact that on that very first day that I met her, she screamed out for me to help her, even if she was dreaming. That even though she broke my heart that day, I couldn't just turn her away.

Bella was more than just a notch in my belt, or a tally mark on my head board. Bella had become a big part of my life, and I couldn't just turn her away now. It was the both of us, or nothing at all.

Bella silently screamed underneath me, clutching at my skin as she came, waiting breathless as I met my release. We lay like that for several minutes, both of us breathing hard and fast and just watching each other. She stared into my eyes, and then smiled.

"I would trade every time we fucked like animals for this right here Edward," she whispered. She ran her fingers through my hair, scratching my scalp. She had no idea how good that felt. And she didn't know it, but I would do the same.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, even if I almost do die asking your father if I can marry you."

She laughed a quiet, breathy laugh. I smiled at her.

I rolled on to my side, taking her into my arms. I looked up at the sky.

I wondered what would happen. Bella would go back to Phoenix, back to that all-girls school, back to her job as a stripper. And I would still be here in Chicago, without her.

"Edward, what are you thinking about? Your body is so tense. Talk to me, baby," she whispered in my ear, with a breathy, sinful voice.

I chuckled, but I told her every single thing I'd been thinking about.

She made me lie on my stomach, Bella straddling my body from behind. She rubbed at my shoulders, massaging them.

"I have a plan though, Edward," she said to me softly, as her fingers magically rubbed my back. I sighed on how good it felt, on how mellow she was making me feel.

"And what's your plan Bella?" I asked her.

"Everything will be okay, because it has to be."

"Bella?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"That's not a plan," I told her.

She giggled. "Yes it is." She laughed again and rolled off of me. "It doesn't matter anyway," she said. "You've gotta have faith. You can't keep worrying Edward. Because if you worry too much you're going to lose everything you've ever wished for."

"But I don't want to lose you," I said softly, as if admitting it were my weakness.

"You won't Edward. I'm right here and I will always be here. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." She giggled.

"And if I like it?"

"It just makes things so much easier."

**I would write a longer note, but I'm exhausted. Sorry I'm late. **

**I have a website. **

**Check it out XD .**

**It needs more work, but I'll get to eventually. But sign the guest book if you love me. **

**And review guys. Ten and the next chapter might be by tomorrow afternoon. But only if you review and I get at least ten.**

**Push the button and everything will be alright XD**

**Jess**


	13. Lucky 13

**Here you are. Love makes the world go round. It's a well known fact. **

**Don't forget to review at the end. That green button likes when your mouse's arrow touches it. **

**It's kinky like that. :D**

**So, in any case, on with it.**

Bella and I got of the car in front of Maggie's house as quiet as we could. But Bella found the thought of sneaking in ridiculous and it made her laugh, and I kept having to tell her to be quiet, but she wouldn't stop.

It made me laugh too.

So I shushed her as we entered the house, Bella burying her face in my chest. She was still laughing.

"Bella, we have to be quiet before-"

"Maggie hears you?" The lights turned on, and Maggie was standing there, a mug in her hands, peering down at a magazine in her lap. I never felt so busted in my life, that was for sure. I didn't even remember the last time I had gotten in trouble for coming in too late.

"Never mind Bella," I said flatly.

"And you couldn't call?" she stared at me. I felt guilty, because, well, I could have.

"Sorry. I really am. I know I should have called but, we were sort of busy," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Didn't mean to be worried while you were having sex, Edward Cullen. You are ridiculous.

"Maggie," Bella said. "Please don't be sad. Because we were on a date. And Edward took me to the fair, and then we went to this meadow and we stayed there for a while. Please don't be mad," Bella said. She even pouted a little bit.

"Just . . . don't do it again while you're here, okay?" Maggie said. I think she fell under Bella's spell. I smiled.

"Night, Mags," I said. She waved us away, and I took Bella up to my bedroom.

I kicked off my shoes and socks, standing by my dresser. I started taking the shit I had in my pockets out-money, wallet, unused fair tickets. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing. I was tired.

"Oh, Edward, that was so much fun," she said with a laugh. "But I can think of something funner," Bella said as she stripped from her clothing. She wore white boy shorts and lacy blue bra. It was immensely hot.

"What?"

"Well, I'm starving, so I think we should save face by going to get something to eat. Maggie should be sleeping in the next twenty minutes or so; she woke up and found out we weren't here. That's why she waited for us."

I stared at Bella as she ran her brush through her hair, sitting cross-legged on the the edge of the bed. Then she took a towel and wiped her face with it, taking off all her make-up. And there was the girl I was in love with.

I thought Bella always looked best when she first woke up-it was pure unintentional beauty. Not to mention she had raging sex-hair with out trying. She was just that hot.

"How do you know that, Bella?" I asked. She laughed.

"She was wearing pajamas and the coffee she looked like she'd been sipping on was completely fresh. And the magazine was opened to the first page-the table of contents. No actual woman read the table of contents until they've already gone through the magazine at least once. Then she went back to ready an interesting article, but got caught up by the headlines. _Cosmo'_s filled with things that just make you stop and read." She giggled. She kept brushing her hair, the soft strands falling over her creamy white shoulder's. "And her hair was slept on . . . Edward, what are you staring at? I'm not even naked," she said.

I smiled and laid next the her on the bed. "For your information, you're not only gorgeous when you're naked," I said to her.

"Good to know," she said. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, she came back dressed in a blue and black baby doll that barely covered her bare sex. The cups that held her magnificent breasts were a light blue, and everything else was sheer "But I think food can wait, especially since I'm so fucking ready for something completely different," she murmured. I could have fucking creamed my pants.

"Edward, I hope you don't think you're going to take me on the bed. I prefer against the wall," she said, her voice dropping dramatically, dripping with hard core sex. I don't think she ever intended to sound like a phone sex operator, but I think it just came natural to her.

"Edward, come here," she said with a sweet voice and cute, pretty smile, "and fuck me like I'm a porn star," her voice turned dirty again. She slipped her finger over her sex, making it wet with herself and then she slipped that same finger in her mouth, and giving it one long suck. Oh fuck me, man. I could think of other things she could suck if she was in that kind of mood.

I stood up, walking over to her and taking her body in my arms. I roughly turned her over, pressing her against the wall, so that her back was pressed against my chest. She hit the wall with a thud, and she giggled. She moaned as I ran my hands down her body, feeling her smooth, naked skin underneath her sin of a little outfit. Naughty, naughty.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me just like this." I smiled and let my fingers skimmed the skin of her stomach, going lower and lower, until I reached her heat, where she was indeed ready for just about everything I was going to do to her.

I slipped a finger inside of her wet, hot pussy, my thumb rubbing against her clit. She gasped and moaned. Her fingers scratched at nothing on the wall, and she made those weird mewling noises I loved so much.

"Unh, yes, please, yes," she moaned, pushing her hips against my hand. I liked to see her writhe. It made the fucking so much more better. I pulled out when I knew she was close to her orgasm.

"Hey!" she said. I smiled against her skin, motioning with my hand against her body for her to spread her legs. She did.

I pulled off my shirt and unbuckled the belt to my jeans, getting undressed. Bella was about to take the baby doll off, but I stopped her.

"Uh-uh. That stays on," I said. She turned around and faced me. "Face the wall Bella. You have no privileges."

She giggled. "Right."

I went up behind her and let my cock tease her entrance. She whimpered.

"Please, just do it," she said. She pushed back, her ass coming into contact with my dick. I laughed.

"So eager," I said.

"Yes, I am."

Then I slipped inside of her and she sighed, and then I let the fucking begin. I slammed my cock into her, hearing the erotic sounds of our skin smacking against each other because she was so wet. Such a fucking turn on.

Bella grunted as she hit the wall, bracing her self with her hands. I could feel her fingers graze my balls as she played with her clit.

"Oh, fuck yes," she said. She slammed her hips back towards mine, letting me bury myself to the hilt in that glorious heated pussy that she had going on. I reached forward and grabbed her tits, feeling her nipples harden even further.

She chanted, "Yes," over and over again, as my hips met her ass over and over again. I just closed my eyes and set my jaw, relishing in the feeling of my hot ass girlfriend around my cock.

"Uh, uh, uh," Bella sighed over and over again. But then I stopped abruptly and she whined. I pulled out. "Again? Really?" she asked. "Because if you don't want to fuck me I'm perfectly capable of fucking myself." She turned around and raised and eyebrow. I grinned at her, pushing her against the wall. I lifted her leg, hitching it over my hip.

"You talk to fucking much sometimes, Bella," I said, and then I pushed my cock into her pussy, continuing what I'd been doing already: fucking the shit out of her. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself up so I could truly fuck her against the wall. She made grunting noises as I thrust into her, and held me close. She breathed hot and wet against my neck, my hands firmly gripping her ass. Man she was so good. So tight, so good, so wet.

We'd had sex for two hours at the meadow, and she still wanted more? Man, this was my kind of girl. She was my girl period.

I thrust harder in her her, and she just went completely silent, until her pussy squeezed tight against my cock, and she shuddered in my arms as she came. She said my name as she climaxed, and then I followed right after her. I was hot and sweaty, and could have used a shower, but I just wanted to hold Bella for a minute longer. Just a second longer.

And then I put her down and led her into the bathroom. I turned the water on, checking the temperature before I pulled us both back inside. Bella immediately began to wash her body, but I just stood underneath the water spray, thinking of nothing in particular, and everything at the same time.

"You're tense again," Bella murmured. I hadn't even noticed that her hands were flat against my back. "What are you thinking about now?" Her fingers went up into my hair and then back down over my shoulders. She pressed her body to mine in a hug.

I shrugged. "I'm not thinking about anything. I'm just tired Bella. It's gotta be four in the morning. I could use some sleep, you know," I said. She laughed. I yawned. I was definitely beat.

"I do know. That's why, I'm going to go downstairs and make us some sandwiches, so we can eat, and then we can sleep. 'Kay?" She looked up at me, her eyelashes stuck together from the water, her hair, a darker color, sticking to her creamy white skin. It was things like that that made her beautiful. Not hot and completely fuckable, but cute and beautiful, and the girl I loved..

"Okay."

**BPOV**

I stepped out of the shower, leaving Edward alone after I rinsed myself off, and then I pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and a tight blue t shirt. Comfy pajamas. I wrapped my hair in my towel so I didn't drip water everywhere, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I made Edward and myself some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and then made the hot chocolate, dropping marshmallows into the mugs. I put it all on a tray, being as quiet as I could be, and then carried it all upstairs. Edward was picking up clothes from the floor and putting them in a pile in the closet. I set the tray on the bed, sitting cross legged, beckoning for him to come over to me. He lay in front of me, taking one of the sandwiches, the one without the crust because he hated crust. But I loved it, so I ate it when I cut it off downstairs.

"I love it when you do that for me," he said.

"I know. That's why I do it."

He smiled and ate his crust-less sandwich, and so did I, but each time he got peanut butter or jelly on his face, I would just reach out my hand and wipe it off like nothing, licking my finger innocently, and then go back to eating my sandwich. We drank our hot chocolate in silence, and Edward shifted so that his head was in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair, running my fingernails over his scalp, just thinking about Edward himself.

I remembered the first time I met him. A slacker, drug user, always thought about sex and always went to parties. Just us being together changed a lot of that. I know he hadn't done coke in a while, and he barely ever went to parties, and he had goals in his life. Albeit, they weren't solid yet, but he was think about the future, and that was good for him, because that meant he wanted to change for the better instead of being the worst.

And he said he wanted to marry me. That was the best part of Edward.

"What are you so smiley about?" Edward asked me.

"You," I said. He laughed.

"I am a good thing to smile about." I leaned down and kissed him Spiderman style, and then laughed myself.

We got ready for sleep, finally winding down at around five. I lay on my stomach, and so did he, and we just lay there, staring at each other in the dark. I didn't know what was running through his head, but once I closed my eyes, he said, "I love you Isabella," and then I fell asleep.

The next morning was actually well into the after noon. And Edward wasn't here.

There was a not taped to the bathroom mirror.

_I left to get some things from the store. Be right back._

So I peed and then washed my face and brushed my teeth, brushing my hair. I stretched my body and yawned, noticing my body was sore. No sex today. I laughed at how impossible that was. We were built around sex.

But we'll see.

I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of milk and had a cookie. The front door opened and I left the kitchen to see who it was. It was Edward. He was carrying a tray from Starbucks in one hand, and a white calla lily in the other. He offered them both to me. I smiled.

"You are such a great boyfriend," I said to him. He leaned down and gave me a kiss and then I proceeded to the living room to eat my breakfast bagels and drink my iced coffee.

Edward sat next to me, watching television as I ate. I offered him some between bites, too tired to finish the rest. I felt some where in between that my muscles had been bulldozed, and like a jelly fish. I just wanted to chill in the sun for a little while and make out a little bit with my boyfriend. But to say that this Sunday afternoon had been amazing and exciting would be over-exaggeration. That Sunday after noon, Edward and I did nothing but sit on the couch and watch TV, except to get up and pee, or to make an early dinner and eat it. It consisted of cereal and brownies.

We watched practical magic and then soon enough, Maggie came and joined us as we were snuggled on the couch. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and settled with her mug of coffee.

"Bella, darling," she said. "A young man came by the office at school today. He wanted me to give you this." Maggie handed me a plain white envelope, my name written in elegant script. Edward sat up from my lap, and I opened the envelope.

There was a sheet of white paper in there, and I took it out, reading the vaguely familiar handwriting.

_If you thought that I wouldn't find you, you must be out of your mind. I know where you are, at every moment of the day. When you're with the boy, when you're with your roommate, when you're alone. And I hope you anticipate another visit. I did enjoy our talks. . . you were always so smart, sweetie. So very beautiful, so nice to fuck. Isabella, I just wanted to let you know that you can't stop me. And neither can you're father. Policeman or not. No one will ever stop me. And eventually, you'll realize that you want me back. And I'll make love to you then. But for now, it'll be nice and rough. Just like you like it. _

_Love, James._

I started to hyperventilate. And have a panic attack. And suffocate. Maggie took me off the sofa and laid me on the floor, he fingers taking my pulse while she looked at her watch. She left and brought a glass of water, and patiently waited by me. I watched Edward, as he read the note. I could see the fury in his eyes.

"He's planning to do it again! Are you fucking serious?" he said.

"Do what?" Maggie asked. "Who?"

Edward explained what happened during last summer, my encounter with James, and how he had a woman bring me back to health. I wasn't going to go through that again. Not again.

"Edward, I can't do it," I whispered. I was intensely paranoid. I felt like something was going to come out of nowhere and take me, take me away from where I was. And I didn't want to go anywhere.

"Nothing is going to happen, sweetie," Maggie said.

"How can you be so sure of that when in two short days, I'll be back in Arizona, completely vulnerable to everything. Where he can get me?" I said to her.

"Sweetie," Maggie said. "I lie to parents for a living. Allow me to handle this," she said. She pulled out her phone. "Give me your mother's phone number," she said to me. I recited it by memory. She hit the call button and then slipped the phone to her ear. Edward muted the television, and Maggie put the telephone on speaker.

"Hello, Dwyer residence, Renee speaking," my mother answered. I recoiled a little bit.

"Hi. This is Magdeline Siobahn from Annette Marie's School for Girls. I was reviewing notes from Cara Anne's Academy for Academics, and I notice that your daughter's notes would be a wonderful addition to our school. Because we have an art program that I think she would fit into perfectly," Maggie said brightly.

"Oh, really? That's wonderful. And the Academics there?" my mother said. She was already considering. Which was a very good thing.

"We are number one in the state, with test scores the fall off the charts. Your daughter will excel in academics here at Annette Marie's."

"Well, that seems wonderful. And tuition? What's the cost?" my mother asked.

"It's fourteen thousand a year, but a few of my colleagues and I have talked about a scholarship, and since it's for the arts, it will lower the cost of tuition tremendously, leaving it at a cost of two thousand five hundred." Maggie was really working this.

"Well, this sounds incredible. I'm so very happy you reviewed Isabella's notes," Renee said. I rolled my eyes and leaned into Edward. He rubbed my arms and then kissed my shoulder. He made me calm.

"We're glad to have Isabella as a student."

"Okay. Well here's my fax number, send me the information and forms I have to sign."

"No problem. Have a nice day Mrs. Dwyer."

"You too, Ms. Siobahn."

And then Maggie hung up. She smiled. "Your mom is going to sign the papers and return them. She's going to call you and tell you that you're going to a different school. You'll be disappointed, blah, blah. And then, she'll either do one of two things. She'll ask you to buy your own ticket, or she'll buy one for you and see you at school. One will work for us, and one against. You can see which, since you're here in Chicago and not in Arizona-"

"Shit, that's my phone upstairs," I said. I raced to get there before the ringing stopped and my mother got suspicious or something. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Isabella," my mother said. "I got a call from a wonderful school in Chicago. They want you to go there instead of the one in Arizona. It's because you're such a wonderful artist, darling," she said.

"But Mom, I like the school that I'm at already," I whined. So what if I was lying. I just didn't want to die.

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to send you there anyway. I'm out of tow right now, but I assume you can buy your own plane ticket and get yourself to Chicago by yourself," she said. I smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"I want you there by Tuesday. And I will call and check on you," Renee said in a condescending tone. I just wanted to laugh.

"Okay-" The line went dead, cutting me off.

I trotted downstairs. Edward and Maggie looked up at me. I shrugged. "She bought it," I said. "But I don't get how I'll be safer here than in Arizona," I said.

"Well, that proves to be a bit of a challenge, but you can live here, with me. That way, you have an adult in the house. And I could have Laurent move in too . . ." She trailed off, but I inquired.

"Who's Laurent?" I asked.

"He's my boyfriend. I've been with him for ten years," she said with a smile.

"Then why don't you get married?" I asked.

"Because I don't feel like it. But he's a good man. He'd protect you if I asked him to."

"So what, kind of like a body guard?" I asked her. She nodded. "Sure. Kind of like that. But instead of like Edward, living at school, you'll come here and go to school there," she said.

"Oh." I was kind of relieved I didn't have to live with another chic and go through all of the introductions all over again. And I think living with Maggie and her boyfriend would be fun. And I didn't have to die for a month, thinking that I wouldn't get any sex at all.

But aside from all of that, I was scared to be alone. I mean, I had been alone this morning when Edward had left me. I could have been attacked then. Thank God I wasn't, but still you know.

I sat on the sofa and ran my fingers through my hair. Great. Now I had to be babysat at all hours of the night, and day for that matter.

"It's really a good idea. And I was mainly practically doing it for Edward. I knew, even without my help, he would have thought of something to keep you in his sight for the rest of your life," she said. I smiled. "You look tired Bella. Go take a bath in my bathtub," she said.

"What the difference from the one upstairs?" I asked.

"Mine has jets. And I have a collection of bubbles and bath salts." She smiled at me. "Come on. You need to wind down and stopped being so paranoid."

It was easy for her to say. It hadn't really sunk in for her yet. Of course I was going to be paranoid. James was intent on raping me again. He'd said so in the fucking note. And even though I was perpetually safe for the meantime, I knew I couldn't hide from him forever.

I stripped my clothes, realizing I'd have to quit my job. I did have a lot of money save up. It was all in an envelope in my jewelry box. Thousands of dollars. I'm thinking I might need that cash.

Maggie took a look at my body and raised an eyebrow. "Chickie, as much as sex is good for the soul and the heart and the body, you are going to wear yourself thin," she said to me. I smiled.

"Have you seen Edward?" I said rhetorically. "It's kind of hard to keep my hands off of him," I said. She laughed. "And besides, I can't help it." I really couldn't.

"Well. I'm in no place to tell you to stop, but you can get a UTI from having too much sex," she said.

"I know. But it's been ten months or so, and I think I'm good. The only thing is that it's more of a work out. It's only when he makes love to me that I can relax. Fucking just takes too much energy."

She laughed heartily. "I know what you mean. It feels great then, but the next morning it's killer."

I smiled. Maggie ran a bath for me as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was hot. I was getting a lot more definition in my ab area and my biceps were as hard as rocks.

"I think I should get a tattoo," I said.

"Of what?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'll check tumblr for ideas. But, I'm thinking about the words "Ha ha" somewhere. A chick had it tattooed on her wrist. I think I might want it there too. Or maybe my initials. Or maybe Edward's initials . . ." I trailed off, noticing I also needed a wax in certain places.

"Edward's initials?" Maggie asked me.

"Yeah, sure why not? And even if we did break up, I wouldn't regret it, because he's the best thing that ever happened to me." I giggled. "And I think he'll like the fact that I branded myself to him."

Maggie laughed. "Come on girlie. Get inside."

The water was almost too hot to stand, but it just felts o right. So very right, and I never wanted it to be wrong. I sat unmoving, as Edward walked in and Maggie walked out.

"You look like your in heaven," Edward said. And suddenly, I wasn't paranoid anymore.

"I am," I moaned out. He laughed at me. And I could have cared less. I looked up at him, at his gorgeous green eyes, at his wild bronze hair, at his perfect face, his perfect body.

I just admired.

"I want a tattoo," I said.

"Of what?" he said.

"Your initials."

"Oh."

"Oh?" That's all he could say? Oh?

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

He smiled. It was a very arrogant, contemptuous grin. "Where?"

I smiled back. "Where do you want it?" I asked him.

"Somewhere where no one but me can see it," he said. His green eyes sparkled wildly.

"You're dirty Edward," I said with a gigantic smile.

"That may be, but you like it anyway," he said. I laughed.

"I do," I said. Edward chuckled and sat next to me, his back against a tub. "Edward, tell me your dreams," I said. "Tell me your desires and you goals, Edward."

"Well, let's start with my _desire, _not _desires_," he said, mocking me. "You are my desire. And that's it. Wow," he chuckled. "That _was_ easy," he said. I laughed at him.

"No, really," I said.

"Well, before I met you, I wanted to be a musician. I play the guitar and the piano, you know."

"No, I didn't." Now, somehow, I needed to get him to play for me. Play anything.

"Well, yeah. And so when I was a little kid, I wanted to play in an orchestra, for the cello or the violin. Something great you know. But then I got mixed into all that shit with Alice and everyone, and it just became something in the back of my mind. And now, I want to be a doctor. Doesn't help that I ditch biology, but I hope to become a pediatrician or something," he said. His voice was so smooth, so reminiscent. I loved it.

"And sure, I want to marry you too," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "I just want to be normal. Just a normal guy with a normal girlfriend and a normal life. And then you know, just live."

I smiled to myself. Sure. That sounded perfect. To be in Edward's perfect normal life. I wanted that. Hell yes, I wanted that. I wanted him, and nothing would deter me away from that.

After my really long bath, Edward laughed that I was all red. And I was, because the water had been really hot. But after a while, I just felt really relaxed, so I didn't care. Edward cooked me scrambled eggs at my request, and we ate in the grass out side, watching the sun fall behind the horizon. When it was dusk, Edward said he had to go inside to get something. So I took in the plates and washed them quickly, going back outside. It made me a little paranoid, but Edward was back with me in no time. He had his guitar with him. I smiled at him.

"Tell me what to play," he said. "I'll play anything for you."

I thought for a little bit, but he went on without me. He played a soft intro, and then he started to sing. And I hadn't ever heard Edward sing, but it made me feel elated. Like this was a secret part of him was showing, and only I got see that.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

His voice was so beautiful. I lay back, listening to Edward as he sang to me, played his guitar for me.

_Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you i feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I cannot hide  
I cannot hide  
I cannot hide_

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I cannot hide  
I cannot hide  
I cannot hide_

_Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand._

I felt like I was flying. My skin was burning and I was smiling from ear to ear. I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at me, his eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"You are amazing," I said to him.

"So I've heard," he said back. I laughed. I liked how he made me laugh.

"Perfect song Edward. Perfect."

"It's one of the only songs that'll make it into a girl's heart," Edward said with a wide grin. He continued to strum his guitar and I just continued to love him, listening to the sweet music he made.

He played about every romantic song that I knew and I loved it. It was around seventhirty when we went back inside, so we decided to shower.

Edward undressed my body from my clothes, kissing me as he went. But when he got to my panties. He stopped and pulled away. He undressed himself until I touched his arm, willing him to turn around and look at me when I did.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

"So tell me what's wrong with you," I continued.

"Nothing, Bella," he insisted.

"Fine. Then keep kissing me," I tried.

"I don't want to."

I looked at him. His eyes burned.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said flatly.

I turned around and pulled on my shirt, and then fled out of the bedroom. Maggie was in the kitchen and I just looked at her. And she looked at me, and then I started crying.

I told her everything that happened that night. The song outside, the foreplay upstairs, the way Edward just completely recoiled from me when I wanted to kiss him again.

"Sweetie, he's just scared a little."

"But I told him I loved him, and then we were ready to go," I said with a small whine.

"Maybe he just didn't want to end the night that way," Maggie said

"But we always end the night that way. He didn't have to go all cold on me," I whispered sadly. I brought my knees to my chest, resting my chin on them. "I just wish I knew what was inside his head."

"Well, baby, maybe he just needs some time."

"Time for what?"

"Just chill. Come with me."

I went with her and she took me to her room, where we ate slices of pecan pie for an hour. Maggie nodded off to sleep, but I just stayed, huddled up into her plush bed, and just wasn't mad at Edward. Maybe he was just a little aggravated about something. Maybe he was mad. Maybe he was just sad.

But I smiled before I nodded off to sleep. I couldn't be mad at Edward, only worried.

*****

I was shook awake the next morning. It was Edward. He pulled me out of bed, without a single word, upstairs into his bedroom. Everything was the same, the room was still messy, my jeans were still on the floor, next to Edward's neglected converse. But he sat me on the bed, and paced in front of me. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But I needed to get away from you for just a second last night. And I know that it was not the best way to do it, but I just needed a minute. And I know I could have done this better, but it's fucked up a little, but I think it's just as perfect as you are.

"I love you Isabella. And I keep thinking about you and me and forever," he finished.

"Okay, so why did you wake me up at-" I paused and looked around the room until I found a clock "-seven thirty to tell me. I'm not mad at you," I said to him.

"Good, because I need to ask you something, and then if you want, you can go back to sleep."

"Okay," I said. "Shoot."

I ran my hand through my hair watching Edward. He kneeled in front of me, and handed me a little blue bag. It had the word _Tiffany & Co._ written across in. I looked at him and peered inside the box, pulling out the little Tiffany's blue box.

I looked at the little box, knowing exactly what was inside. But I didn't want to look at the ring. I just got this funny feeling in my stomach and laughed.

"I love you Bells. I really do," Edward whispered.

I smirked. "So ask me."

"I'm usually not to keen on asking, but, Bells, I want you to marry me. I want you all to myself. So will you marry me?"

"No."

Edward's face fell.

I giggled. "I just wanted to say it, like in _The Time Traveler's Wife_. Yes, yes I'll marry you. Only though, if you kiss me," I said with an enormous smile.

And he leaned forward and kissed me and then I laughed. And he laughed and we laughed together.

"Maggie knew, didn't she?" I said to him.

He nodded. "She's been antsy about it all weekend. She almost spilled it a few times, but you happen to be quite oblivious." He laughed. "And that works for me."

I laughed and kissed him. "I love you, dude," I said.

"I love you, too, woman."

And he kissed me again, and for the next few moments, stars aligned and time stopped and everything was perfect.

Edward wanted me and that was that.

**Okay. Seriously. Kanye just effed up Taylor's acceptance speech. **

**I'm currently watching VMA's. But hey, **

**Here's your chapter. Sorry I'm, a day late. Really sorry, but review wonderful Lovelies :)**

**And Taylor looks so hot in his Calvin Klein suit. :)**

**Review guys. Taylor might take his shirt off for you :)**

**Love Jess. **

**Green button. Seriously. At least fifteen this time. I'm a little greedy tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A lot of things happen during this chapter. Good things and bad things alike. But it always comes together. Don't worry, there's no cliffhanger. But I think it get's pretty intense. **_

_**Don't forget to review, and don't forget to watch Vampire Diaries at 9p.m. Eastern time on the CW :) **_

_**It's good shit, man.**_

_**BTW this chapter is 9906 words.**_

_**So anyways, I apologize for any mistakes. But on that note, I need a Beta reader for this story. :) Put it in your review if you want the job. Don't hesitate to say you want it. :) **_

_**You know you do. XOXO **_

_So Edward and I spent the morning celebrating. We were now actually engaged, and not just talking about it. I mean, I had Edward Cullen on a leash-forever. That just sounded surreal to me. But it was amazing altogether. But I couldn't worry to much about it all by myself. I had to call Heidi and Alice, and tell them!_

Well, Alice first, since she had been my friend for longer.

I left Edward on the bed, and searched for my phone, finally finding it in the kitchen, and dialed Alice. She answered on the first ring.

"Alice Brandon," she said into the phone. I never thought I would miss someone this much besides Edward, but I did.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella." I was smiling, in the middle of the kitchen, in my panties and last night's t shirt, and still everything seemed to be perfect.

"Oh hey Bella. I was going to call you today. See if you were busy this week. I wanted to come visit you in Arizona," she said sweetly. Man, how could I have neglected my best friend?

"Oh, I'm not in Arizona. I'm in Chicago."

"Chicago? But I though-Oh, you're seeing Edward? No problem," she chirped. "We can schedule it for-"

"No, I cut her off. You should come to Chicago. I'd really like to see you Ali. Really." I was still dancing around in the kitchen.

"Oh, okay."

So we worked it out that she would be here early Tuesday morning. I'd pick her up since this week I would be transferring schools and everything. Man, timing was good.

"So how is everything Bella? You kind of left without saying goodbye, you know." Her voice was sad now. It made me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's just-you don't know my mom. She can get a little . . ." I trailed off, unable to find the right word to describe her. "But yeah. She's a little up there, and that kind of irks me."

She laughed. "I know. I know exactly what you mean."

"So how can you take off a week of school, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm not. They're finishing up the school year, and it would be tedious to come in at the end, and since I finished my junior year, I'm just waiting til school starts here," she said. Made total sense.

"Which is when?"

"Late January or early February. Don't know. So I have an extended summer. Not bad. Except I have my months mixed up." She laughed and I laughed too. "Oh, fuck, I have to go. I have a massage in twenty minutes. But I'll call you when I'm at the airport, okay. And then we can talk, like old times," she said.

I smiled. "I could really use that. Bye, Alice," I said.

"Bye Bells."

I ended the call and then set my phone on the counter. I sighed. So this was turning out okay.

Okay. And now, for the ring.

I had no idea what it looked like. After all, it could be some gaudy, gold, big thing that was just hideous and stupid, and I really wouldn't ever wear it, but I wouldn't want to hurt Edward's feelings either.

You know what? Scratch that last thought. He went to Tiffany's. It has to be beautiful. Most Tiffany's jewelry is. I laughed softly and then hopped back up stairs where Edward was flipping the ring box open and closed.

I just still couldn't see it.

But he closed the box, so I was safe.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, you," I said back. "So what shall we do today? I still have a flight to get on tonight," I said. Since I had originally planned to go home tonight, I had a flight at midnight. But Since I was going to live with Maggie, I wasn't sure now.

"Right, I forgot." I was conscious where he set the ring box, because at any given moment, I would jump on it, and look at it. And maybe it wasn't because I was scared of what the ring was going to look like, but only what it meant. I mean, I would never cheat on Edward, but could I really be a wife? I mean, I didn't even know what would entail me being married. We practically lived together, but would we have to move into our own house now? Would we have to have _kids_? Because I loved Edward, but I wasn't giving him a kid any time soon. I just, I didn't know how to do this. I wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Bella?"

I shook out of my thoughts at Edward's voice.

"Yeah?"

"I said if you wanted to go out for breakfast," he said. I nodded.

"Sure." I tossed my phone on the bed, and went into the bathroom, looking at my body again.

I really needed that wax. I was nowhere near smooth anymore. I sighed, walking back into the bedroom. Edward was cleaning up again. He looked up at me and he smiled.

"That always kills me, you walking around naked."

I grimaced, because I was all hairy everywhere, but the face that he still found me sex was amazing. That made me smile. "Do you think after breakfast we could go to like a spa? I need a wax."

Edward just looked at me, his eyebrows furrowing. "Yeah? I guess. Um, I wouldn't know where the place is at," he said to me. He was embarrassed.

"Edward, you're so funny when I mention girly things."

"Yeah, well," he said. And I just laughed at him, walking over to get my phone. I dialed Maggie.

"Magdeline Siobahn," she said. Did everyone answer the phone with their names?

"It's Bella. I just wanted to know where I can get a Brazilian done. And my legs. Waxed I mean," I said.

"There's a place in the mall, and I think they have a special for that. Good luck," she said. "I hate wax time."

"Me too. Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem."

I ended the call and threw my phone on the bed again, and got in the shower. Edward had been already dressed and neat, and now I needed to be beautiful for my sexy boyfriend-er, fiance.

I washed my body, and my hair, brushing my teeth inside the shower as well. After, I wrapped my body in a towel, singing to that "Dollhouse" song, because it was somehow stuck in my head.

And then, I went into our room and got dressed, a flimsy little skirt (because the wax would hurt like hell), a thong, and a tank top. I threw on a few necklaces and bracelets, still opting not to see the ring. I still didn't know what was wrong with me.

I packed my _Cosmopolitan_ magazine in my bag so I'd have something to do instead of cry.

We went tot he same cafe that we had the first morning I had come here. We sat in front of each other rather than next, and then ordered our breakfast. Edward ordered pancakes, and I had the waffles And we didn't talk at all. Edward was stuck in his own fantasy land and I just couldn't get over what the ring looked like.

I could find out, but that just . . . I couldn't.

"Bella?" Edward said when he was finished eating. I looked up at him, biting off the head of a strawberry. I chewed and swallowed before I talked. Then I cleared my throat.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I just, I want to know why you won't wear it," he said.

"Wear what?" I asked. Though I had a pretty good idea.

"The ring. Why won't you wear the ring?" he said.

I just looked at him. "Honestly Edward, I really don't know. I don't. I guess I'm scared."

"Scared of what? Of us?"

"No, not of us, but I just don't know how to be a wife, Edward," I said truthfully. He smiled.

"You think it's any different than being my girlfriend?" He grinned.

"I do. I mean. We're getting married now. It's different than late night phone sex and just playing around. We can't just break up. And if we do, it's legal and documented. I just don't know how to be married." I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella, you don't have to know how to be married. That's now how it works. And if you thought you had to stop being Bella and start being somehting completely different, then you're wrong. This is just going to the next level. We can still have phone sex if you want, and you can still be scared in the middle of the night, and you can still want to watch cartoons on Saturday mornings. You can still do all of that. Except there will be legal documentation that we're together. Does that make sense?" Edward smiled at me.

"Yes, Edward. I was just scared I guess. Of the future. But I want to wait until Alice comes-"

"Alice is coming?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I called her, and then she said she wanted to come visit, so I told her to come up tomorrow. And I just realize I'll be in Arizona when she get's here. Wow, I can be dense sometimes," I said.

"It's okay. I'll pick her up at the airport while you're gone. And you have to promise me that you'll be safe, Bella," he said to me. I smiled.

"I will, don't worry."

"I have to."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella this is serious," he said, his face a blank expression. I sighed.

"I know. I just rather not think about it." I smiled at him and then he smiled at me. He paid the check and then we went to the mall. He left me alone after I practically kicked his ass out of the salon.

I walked up to the receptionist. She smiled. "how can I help you?" she said.

"Can I have the full bikini wax, and my legs done, please?" I said. She winced a little and I understood why. This shit definitely hurt.

"Sure. Sue can have in just a moment." She went into the the room where it said "Employees only," and then came right back out with a middle aged blonde woman, who smiled at me.

She took me into the back, into a private room.

I removed my skirt and underwear, covering my lover half with a small towel.

She started with my legs, which was minimal pain, but I took out my magazine in any case. That took a while, but she moved higher and higher, eventually getting to my vagina.

"So remind me why you're getting this done?" Sue asked.

"I got engaged this morning," I said with a smile.

"Oh, congratulations," she chirped.

"Thanks," I said with a gigantic smile.

"No problem. So how old are you again?" she asked.

"Eighteen."

"Still so young," she said.

"I know. But it's a forever thing. I can feel it," I said.

"No ring?"

"Well, I didn't want to lose it. It's at home." Oh well. I knew I should have worn it though.

"Expensive?"

"I would imagine so, it came from Tiffany's," I said with an incredulous giggle.

"Oh, sweetie! He's definitely a keeper."

I smiled, and she went to work.

I ended up cussing her out.

And then I ended up crying, because wax and hair shouldn't go together and Edward should be happy that I went through this shit just so he could fuck a smooth vag.

Yeah. This was all his fault.

But Sue understood, and gave me a certificate to come back and get my legs done half off, one every month for the next year.

Nice.

I called Edward to come back to me, and he was laughing that I was crying. And I was crying that it hurt. I was not a brave girl.

In the car, I squirmed because it burned a little. Edward had to stifle his laugh.

"I don't see why you just don't shave," he said.

"Because it lasts longer. And it feels better when I masturbate."

Edward laughed.

"It also feels better when we have sex, so shut it.

"But I imagine that sex won't be happening any time soon."

"And you imagine right, mister."

He shook his head and laughed again. I sighed. I wanted another bath.

So Edward prepared a bath for me when we got home and then I sat in the water, soaking my body for about an hour, until I was so sleepy I wanted to fall asleep. I mean, he did wake me up at seven thirty. I wasn't supposed to be conscious until at least ten.

Grr.

I felt a lot better after the bath, but I imagined that I would feel even more better after I took a little nap.

So I dried my body off and then climbed into the bed, feeling the comfy plush bedsheets and blankets against my skin.

EPOV

I proposed to her.

And it went well, very well, but I wasn't sure what was going through Bella's head though. She told me what she thought during breakfast, but I was just a little more skeptical than she was. And that maybe was my downfall.

But I wanted her to wear the ring.

It cost a whole hell of a lot, and maybe looked more extravagant that it should have, but I think Bella deserved to have something pretty for a change. I mean, the ring practically screamed Bella when I walked into the store.

_*Flashback*_

_I told Bella I didn't want to kiss her, and she left the bathroom. _

_I knew I shouldn't have told her that, but I couldn't very well say that I wanted her to go away either. that would really make her mad. _

_So I showered quickly and dressed more formally than I liked to. Dress shirt, dress pants, dress shoes._

_Puke. _

_But I snuck out of the house unnoticed, and that was the most crucial part. The rest I could handle myself. _

_I drove all the way to the mall, the high class mall where everything cost more that a life. _

_Bella hated that mall because it was filled with a bunch of prissy bitches. I hated the mall because it was so fucking far. But it was worth it, for Bella to get her the perfect ring._

_I'd put off buying it because, well, I didn't know exactly what to get her. Something simple, sure, but I wanted it to be something that Bella would want to wear._

_I walked inside Tiffany & Co. and went right up to one of the sales women. She smiled at me and I smiled back. _

"_I'm looking for an engagement ring," I said. _

_Her smile fell a little but she helped me regardless._

"_Do you know your price range?" she asked. _

"_I don't have one," I said with a shrug. She sighed and I stifled a laugh. _

"_Do you know what she likes?" _

_I nodded, confident that I could find something that Bella would like. _

_So we looked through a lot of rings. I thought a lot of them were ugly, and some of them were too plain, and then some of them just not Bella at all. _

_But then she finally suggested the perfect one. _

_It had a really skinny platinum band,and three diamonds. The center diamond was round, and the side stones were pear shaped. But most of all it was simple, yet beautiful. Just like Bella. _

_She wrapped it up and put it in a little bag, and then I gave her the black card, and once again she sighed. I gave her a smile and then she handed me the bag, and my card, I signed the receipt and then was off to get back home._

_When I got in the car, I stared at the bag, and realized what I just did. _

_I bought a fifty thousand dollar engagement ring, for my seventeen year old girlfriend._

_And I didn't even think about if she would say no. But I guess she would, since she already had told me she wanted to marry me. _

_I didn't even know what I was doing. I mean we hadn't even passed junior year of high school and we wanted to get married. _

_Well, technically, we were seniors, but in any case . . . we would get married eventually. And if she said no, I could always save it until she did say yes. . . _

_I was confused now. I didn't want her to know, yet I wanted to ask her opinion. _

_But I guess I just had to ask her and find out._

_That was usually how it worked. _

_Usually_

_:end Flashback:_

_I went back upstairs and saw Bella sprawled naked on the bed, the blankets not even covering her one bit. It was nice to see a very hot girl in my bed. And incredibly smooth hot girl in my bed. But I got over that her skin was flushed and she made me hard, and went through her things to find a pair of panties I could put on her. And then I put a shirt on her. I swear. I could have dropped her and she still would have been out completely cold. I wrapped her in the blankets and leaned down to kiss her forehead._

_But she caught my hand when I turned to leave the room. I looked at her and she smiled. She lifted the blankets, patting the space next to her. So I laid down next to her. She wrapped her arm around my waist, completely wrapping her body all around mine, as if looking for warmth. And then She leaned over at me, and then she kissed me, very thoroughly, and it turned out to be a very good after noon._

**BPOV**

Edward took me to the airport. I didn't bring anything with me, only my bag with my magazine in it. We found a corner in the airport, and then started making out, but keeping discreet so that we didn't attract a crowd that told us to get a room.

It was a while, and then my flight was called to board. It wasn't that hear to leave Edward because I knew I would be coming back to him soon. Very soon in fact.

And then I left Edward to go back to Phoenix.

I sat next to the window, reading my magazine and listening to music, just chilling until I fell asleep. I woke up, hoping that I wasn't pregnant, because that was not what I needed, that was for sure. Even if I was marrying the baby's daddy.

Heidi was waiting for me at the airport. She hugged me and then we just kind of stayed like that.

Then she pulled away from me and she asked me how my weekend was.

"It was great. It was amazing. Not too much sex, since I got waxed yesterday."

Heidi laughed and I laughed with her.

"So where's all your stuff?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and then in a rush of breath, I said, "I'msortofmovingwithEdwardbecausemymomismakingmeswitchscoolsandsoI'mmovinginwithEdward'saunt."

She looked at me blankly. "Say what?"

"My mom is making me switch school's so I'm moving to Chicago," I said.

"Well I guess that's good," she said. "So how's Edward?"

"He's good. I guess you can say that he's Um, he proposed to me," I said with a smile.

She squealed as she led me to her car. "OMFG! That's great! I can't believe that! And I believe you said yes?" she asked.

"Of course. I love him. I love him so much. And the hell with it. We can get married tomorrow and I don't think I would give a fuck. I'm just not having any kids right away." I sighed. "I'm just happy that he chose _me_."

"Well, it's not hard to choose a bombshell like you Bella," Heidi said, driving away to the school. We went to the office and got off campus slips to present to the receptionist in our dorm building. We made our way up to our room, and Heidi helped me pack my things. We got the receptionist to let us order a pizza, by giving her a few slices herself. She was a cool girl anyway, so we invited her up to our room when she got off her shift. We all talked to Tracey and then she even helped me pack when I told her I was switching schools. She lamented that she wouldn't get to know me, but we traded numbers, hoping to get together soon.

Tracey left at around eight in the morning, and Heidi had classes, so I went to sleep for a few hours.

At around two in the afternoon, I woke up and then got to work, gathering my things. I saw a small daisy and a note taped to the door, signed by Heidi.

_Bellzie._

_Hey. I'm still here for you, even if you need me. You're my best friend, so don't neglect to call me. And those jeans that you like so much, you can keep them._

_You're a really good friend, and I hate to lose you as a badass roomie, but hey, win some lose some, so I'll eventually get over it. :)_

_Love, Heidi. _

I smiled at the nickname she gave me. She called me Bellzie, and Alice called me Bellers. Edward called me Badass, but hey, I couldn't argue with that. But I went over to my jewelry box, taking out the envelope of money, but leaving all the jewelry inside. I left it on her desk, where she would know that I left it for her.

Then I had a teacher to come help me with my things and take them to the cab that was waiting for me. He put my suitcases in the car, and then I told the driver where to, and then I was off to the airport. But first, I needed to stop by my job.

Eric was my boss. He was a cool dude, an Asian with really nice hair. And he looked like he could kick some definite ass. It was before hours, so I knew he'd be there. I walked inside the bar, said hi to the bartender and then knocked on his office door.

"Come in," he yelled.

I walked inside his office and he looked up from his paperwork, smiling at me.

"What can I do for you, Miss Isabella?" he asked.

"I'm here to resign my position," I said.

He sighed. "Why? You're one of my best dancers. No one makes nearly as much as you do, and that's a compliment," he said.

"Thanks, it's flattering, really, but I'm transferring schools to Chicago," I said.

"Well, that's sad to hear. And even if you've only been working here for about three weeks, you've grown on me. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be working for me anymore, but know, that if you ever want to work here, or need anything, you can come here. And maybe you won't even have to work as a stripper, but as a secretary. Just you know. If you need something, don't hesitate to call. I have connections to nearly and virtually everything," he said. Then he opened a drawer on the side, and pulled out a long velvety black box.

He stood up and handed it to me. "It was a gift for next week, like for employee of the month, but I guess I have to give it to you now," he said. I laughed.

I opened the box and there was a necklace with a antique-looking key hanging from the chain. I smiled.

"Wow, Eric, this is really nice."

He smiled. "Don't take it wrong, because I'm not hitting on you," he said. "I'm engaged."

I laughed.

He put the necklace on me, and then he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Isabella," he said as I turned to leave, "I was serious about you calling me if you needed anything. You have my number. Don't hesitate."

I smiled and then left his office.

The cab was still waiting outside, and I climbed in, telling him to drive to the airport. He did.

I paid the driver when he arrived, and then he helped me with my luggage. I even gave him a tip.

I dropped off my luggage inside the airport and listened to my iPod for a while, until my flight was called, listening to Panic at the Disco's "Lying is the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off."

_I've got more wit a better kiss a hotter touch a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me. _

And I could safely say that if Edward ever recited that line to me, I would be so wet he would drown. Brendon Urie got me wet, but I know Edward can get me wetter, and that was a fact.

I fell asleep on the flight, completely beat, the middle aged man next to me waking me up. He smiled at me politely and told me that we had arrived.

I immediately got happy. I got off, retrieved my luggage, and Alice attacked me, hugging me as tight as her little body could handle. And I hugged her tiny little frame. How I missed her little potty mouth.

"Man, I fucking missed you, Bellers," she said.

"I missed you too, Allerz," I said. She laughed and I took a good look at her. She pulled back, and I virtually cussed her out.

"Fucking shit Alice! Since when did you turn into an emo bitch?" I asked. **(Picture of what I think Alice looks like on my profile.)**

"Since Jasper and I role played emo-prep shit. Do you like?" She was standing in front of me with longer hair than she could have grown in a month, and a big ass bow in her hair. The extensions reached her tits and her hair was two-toned dark brown and golden brown. She looked hot in any case.

And oh, fuck me, she had a fucking nose piercing. And it was the kind that went through the middle of her nose, a little C-shaped nose ring hanging from her nose.

Oh shit.

"Alice Brandon! The piercing a bit much don't you think?" I asked.

"Jasper likes it, so I got it for him. I think he likes that I'm his little emo girl," she said. I laughed. "Oh, Bella, I think you should get some piercings too," she said.

"Will you settle for a tattoo?" I asked.

She eyed me suspiciously. "Of what?"

"Edward's initials. And vampire bites," I said. She laughed.

"How about snake bites"Alice asked.

"Snake bites, Bella? Really?" Edward asked.

"Hell yeah," I said to him.

Alice looked at me funny. "I heard you can kiss anyone for like a week, though."

I smiled. "That's okay. My vagina is the one that wants to play anyway."

Alice smacked my arm play fully. "Bella, you're ridiculous," she said.

"Of course I am," I said.

"And speaking of vaginas, I have another piercing," Alice said.

I gasped. "You didn't."

"I did!" Alice squeaked. "Jasper says it makes it look badass. I have to agree."

"Sorry, Allerz, but I'm not letting anything that's not my panties, my fingers, my vibrator, Edward's fingers, Edward's dick, or Edward's tongue any where near my clit. What if something goes wrong and then I can't feel forever."

"True, but nothing happened to me," Alice countered.

"Sorry. I'll settle for the snake bites, but not the clit-thing. Hell no."

"So what time?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What time are we going to get your snake bites and tattoos?" She asked. She smiled. I hadn't thought about getting anything But I guess we could why she's here.

"After lunch. We could hang at the super expensive mall I know you'd like."

"Sweet. No, let's get something to eat, because I'm starving."

We all left, but as Alice walked in front of us, Edward slipped his hand into the back pocket of my jeans, and pulled me to him. Into my ear, he whispered, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Edward drove us to Denny's and I could see a late night tradition. But we ate, and then we went home. Alice had already set up in the guest room. I went to Edward's room and I shed off my jeans, opting for a comfy pair of tiny shorts. I grabbed the ring box when Edward wasn't looking. Edward stayed upstairs, claiming homework, so Alice and I chilled on the couch.

"So, Alice-"

"If you're pregnant, I will kill you for killing your body," Alice said. I laughed.

"Not quite loser."

"Oh, okay."

"Well anyway," I said, tossing her the box. "We're engaged."

"What the fuck?" she said when she opened the box. I smiled.

"I'm nervous. I haven't even seen the ring yet," I confessed. She looked at me, closing the box, somehow respecting my wishes. She set it on the coffee table. I sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to see it? It's kind of extravagant. But totally you. Very, very beautiful. Like you," Alice said softly with a smile. I smiled back at her. I looked at her bow and laughed.

"Alice, do you mind taking out that shit from your hair?" I said she laughed and took out the bow.

"Just look at the ring, Bella. It might make you feel better. Hell, it made me feel better and it's not even mine." She giggled a little, but she handed me the box. "What are you so scared of?" she asked. "It's just a ring."

"Yeah. And he's just Edward Cullen."

"No, he's _Edward Cullen_," she said with emphasis. I laughed. "Bella, he's the best thing that ever happened to you. Just wear the ring to show him that you're the best thing that happened to him. Men like brands, and that ring is the best one."

I sighed again and opened the ring box. And I smiled. It was completely beautiful, definitely from Tiffany's, but so simple it screamed my name. I took it out of the box and slid it onto the finger it belonged on. And it sparkled in the light that shone from the lamps in the living room.

**(A/N: picture on my profile. Ignore the price though. :D)**

Man, it was just gorgeous. And I loved everything it represented between me and Edward. Power, love, affection, sensuality, love, beauty, simplicity, love.

I laughed and Alice hugged me. I hugged her back. I hopped up the stairs into Edward's room. He didn't notice me come in since he was listening to his iPod and had his eyes closed, so I crawled over to where he was lying and wrapped my body around his.

He opened his eyes and I flashed him the ring. He smiled. Edward took out his head phones and put his iPod next to him.

"You like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Edward."

"It looks good on you," he said. I laughed and then leaned forward and kissed him.

Alice and I talked a little bit more, but we decided to call it a night after a little while. She went to her bedroom and I went to Edward's and I snuggled against his side.

And then I just fell asleep.

The next morning, Edward left for school, but Maggie left me her car.

Alice and I ate a quick breakfast, and then I took her to the mall. We shopped a little bit, me charging what ever I felt like charging to my card. It was fun. Then Alice made me find a tattoo parlor that also did piercings.

We walked in, and I immediately felt like I was on an episode of _LA Ink. _A chick with all sorts of tattoos came up to us with a badass smile. Alice and I smiled back.

"Hi. Umm, we're here for tattoos and piercings," Alice said.

"Well," the chick said, "You've come to the right place. My name is Ames. What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Well, I'd like a daisy on my left shoulder blade, and then a belly button piercing." Alice smiled at Ames. Then Ames looked at me.

"Oh, I want snake bites and some letters across, right here," I said, pointing to the part of my vagina that would be covered if I wore a bikini or panties. That way, Edward and me would be the only ones that know it's there. And Ames and Alice, but they don't count. I guess it's something to look at when he eats me out you know?

I smiled, but mostly to myself.

"Well, do you object to have a guy do your tattoo?" Ames asked me. I shook my head.

"Not really, but I think my boyfriend would," I said. Ames laughed.

"Okay. Then I'll take you. Austin will take you, scene girl," she said to Alice. She laughed. Alice disappeared and then Ames took me to a chair in a different room, a room where the door could be closed. Privacy, nice. She asked me to take off my jeans, so I did, and then I sat back on the chair.

"Forgive me if I stare, because frankly, you're hot," she said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"So what kind of letters do you want?" she asked.

"E.A.C. Written in pretty font, like _Edwardian Script ITC,_" I said.

"If you don't mind, what do the initials stand for?" Ames asked me. I smiled.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," I said.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Fiance actually." I flashed her my ring.

"Wow," she said. "Boyfriend a big spender?"

"Yeah. Says he wants the best for me, you know. Can't say I argue with that," I said. I smiled. "He's sexy as hell too, and has that whole dirty talking mastered."

Ames laughed. "That sounds like the perfect guy," she said.

"He is. I mean, I really can't ask for more than him, you know."

"I know what you mean."

She was drawing the initials, on the outlining paper, as we kept up a light conversation. Ames was pretty cool. She was Twenty two, and she was currently in a relationship with a taller version of Alice. I laughed at that. She showed me the picture she had hanging over her station, and then my mouth dropped open. Heidi was the girl in the picture. What about Chelsea? Heidi hadn't said anything about a new girlfriend. Or a new girlfriend, so I asked.

"You and Heidi?" I said.

She looked at me funny. "Heidi? No, that's Heidi's twin Alicia."

I laughed at my self. "Oh, fuck. I forgot. My bad."

"But you know Heidi? How?" Ames asked. She stuck the paper on me, and then told me to look in the full length mirror and see if that was what I wanted. It was.

"She was my roommate."

"At the crazy girl's school?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She looked at me differently. "Can I see your ID?" she asked. I gave her my real ID and she laughed. "If you tell anyone I did a minor, I will find you and kick your ass," she said.

"No problem," I said to her.

So she continued, tattooing the letters permanently into my skin.

And fuck, it hurt like hell. Damn, almost as much as the fucking wax. But I didn't cry. But I did laugh when I heard a loud, "Fuck!" from the next room over. I knew it was Alice, because she said, "Jasper is so not getting fucked for the next few weeks." I laughed.

"My best friend. She's doing things for her boyfriend. A part of this whole role play thing."

Ames smiled and continued the art.

It was a while before I was able to get up. She cleaned the tattoo, and then let me see it in the mirror. It looked so good. I think Edward would have a good time with that.

"Alright. You'll probably have to come back to get it touched up a little bit. But other than that, I think you're good to go. Just don't cover your tattoo when you put your jeans on."

I nodded, pulling up my pants. I left them unbuttoned and unzippered.

"Cool. Now, are you sure you want snake bites?" she asked me. I nodded. "Okay. But it huts like hell," she said. I shrugged.

"I endured a full bikini wax. I think I can handle it."

Ames smiled at me. "Alright then," she said. She pulled off her gloves and then threw them away, pulling on a new pair. She brought out needles and clamps and then the rings they were like the piercing in Alice's nose. I took a deep breath, and she gave me mouth wash and told me to wash my face with soap. I went to the bathroom and did as she asked. When I came back she sat me back and then went to work. She prepped the needles and then she used the clamp to pull my lip out so she could push the needle through. I kept very still, noticing how good she smelled. I closed my eyes and breathed.

And the first needle was through.

I breathed in deep, as she prepped the other side of my lip . . .

. . . and then the needle was through again.

I kept still as she screwed on the rings and pulled them though. And it really didn't hurt like hell.

She unscrewed the needles and then I was done. I looked in the mirror and smiled. They looked good. They were perfect. **(Picture on profile)**

"Alright, you can't eat or drink anything but water for the next four hours. I hope you ate before you got here. And then you can't take them out for two months. You should be fine for two months, but I'd make it two and a half. Clean it with soap and water. Clean it three times a day, and anytime after you eat. Not with alcohol or peroxide, because it dries out the skin, but with soap and water. Take vitamins, and here's a detailed paper that says everything you should do," Ames said. I nodded and folded the sheet of paper and slipped in my back paper.

All right. Let's get you out of here. Alice was done before I was, because her tattoo was smaller and her piercing was easier. She was waiting in the front, reading a magazine. She looked up at me and squeaked.

"Goddamn, Bellers. You look so fucking hot," Alice said to me.

"I know, Alice. Let me see," I said. She lifted up her shirt, showing me the piercing. A pick diamond heart dangled from the bar. It was cute. I turned around and looked at Ames. "Can I get one of those," I said. Ames laughed.

She took me back to the room and pierced my navel. That one hurt more than the lip piercings, but it was satisfactory when I saw the bar there through my navel, and the little emerald dangling from the bar. I smiled.

I paid the Ames with my stripping money, not daring to charge it to my card. And then Alice and I left. Alice was hungry, so we stopped by a Wendy's. While she ordered her food, I went to the bathroom, only to be grabbed by someone. I tried to scream, but they slammed their hand over my mouth. It hurt because of my piercings.

I kept quiet.

"Hello sweetheart," the voice said. I tensed up. He let go of my mouth and then smiled at me. I said nothing.

"James," I breathed. "How the hell did you know I was here?" she asked.

"Because people work for me, and they have surveillance on you. You shouldn't wander around, people might attack you." he chuckled to himself at his sick joke.

"Are you going to take me?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. Not today. But you better be aware, that I will get you, Isabella. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. I just stood there, not wanting to make a scene at all. But not exactly indulging in it. I didn't want to alert him or fight him. I just wanted to go home.

"Don't worry Isabella. I'll take you home soon," James said. I breathed in and out, and then he walked away from me. He smiled at Alice and then Alice, unknowingly, smiled back at him.

Tears started down my face, but I wasn't sobbing or anything. Just scared stiff, and I wanted to go see Edward.

But I put on a brave face and Alice ate while we talked lightly. I smiled when I was supposed to, laughed when I was supposed to, but I wondered every second, if I was being watched. And if I was, I needed someone to watch him back.

Alice and I went home. Alice went upstairs to take a shower, but I went around the entire house and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. They were. So I calmed down a bit and slid off my jeans in Edward's room, pulling on my comfy shorts.

Maggie came home then with a hot African American dude. I gave thumbs up to Maggie.

"Bella," Maggie said, "This is Laurent. My boyfriend."

"Hello," I said.

"And what the hell did yo do to your face?" Maggie said.

"Snake bites," I said. "You like?"

"I love! That is so cute on you," she said. I smiled. "Laurent, this is Edward's girlfriend Bella," Maggie continued.

"Fiancee," I corrected.

Maggie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well," Laurent said. "Its wonderful to meet you."

I smiled.

"Likewise," I said, just as Edward walked through the door.

I jumped on him, so happy her was here. He kissed me, and then pulled back, noticing the difference of my mouth.

"You look hot Bella," he said. I laughed.

"Right back atcha, stud," I said playfully. He laughed.

"Did you get the tattoo?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'll model it for you if we go upstairs," I said to him in my let's-get-naked-voice.

"Let's go," he said. "Hi Maggie, Laurent." and then he chased me up the stairs, tackling me on the bed.

I giggled and walked up to the door, locking it. Then I began to strip off my shirt.

"Stop," Edward said. He went to his stereo and put in a CD from Nine Inch Nails putting on "Closer". I remembered when I performed this song at the stripper's club.

I did my routine, improvising when I was supposed to be using a pole. But eventually, all the clothes came off, and then Edward thoroughly admired my body with kisses all over the place. But then I remembered the sole reason I wanted to see him.

I told him what happened today at Wendy's with James, and then Edward got really mad. Not at me, but at the whole world.

"He's fucking watching you?" he asked.

"That's what he said. And I'm scared Edward, because now, I can't even go out in public without worrying that he's going to fucking attack me. We need to like, hire a private investigator . . ." My hand went up to my necklace, and it was like time stopped.

An idea sparked in my head. I grabbed my phone and dialed Eric Yorkie, my former boss at the club. Edward left the room, shutting the door quietly.

"Yorkie," he said when he answered.

"Eric, it's Isabella," I said.

"Well, I honestly didn't expect to hear you this quickly," he chuckled. "What's up?" He asked.

"I need to ask you a favor. But I need to know if I can trust you," I said.

"Of course you can trust me. Are you in some kind of trouble? Talk to me Isabella."

So I spilled about James. Everything I knew. Everything, including what happened years ago, and what happened over the summer and the encounter at Wendy's.

"And I need to know if you av a number for an investigator. I know this is weird, but I can't have him kidnap me again. I'm scared, Eric," I said into the phone.

"Isabella, I can help you, and don't worry about the expenses, I can cover that easily. But I will send you someone really good. Don't worry at all one bit, okay?" he said to me. I smiled.

"I have to worry," I said. "It's my life."

"Well, you're getting the best help you can. Your life will be in good hands."

I fucking hope so.

I gave him details about where I lived in Chicago, and then he told me he'd have someone there by morning.

I hung up and met with Edward downstairs. Alice, Edward, Maggie, and Laurent were sitting in a circle. They all looked up at me when they saw me come into the room.

We talked for a while, me telling them the details of what Eric told me, but I ended up falling asleep across Edward's lap.

I was too tired to stay awake, and dammit if he was going to interfere with my fucking beauty sleep.

*****

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my sleep. I was on the couch, and Edward's arms were around me. I woke him up, too scared to answer the door alone.

He walked with me to the door, answering it. A man stood there, in a blazer and a pair of fitted jeans. He was young looking, like maybe mid-twenties, and had amazing dark hair and dark eyes, and the most beautiful, warm, russet brown skin.

"Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater. I was sent by Eric Yorkie to help Isabella Swan? Can I speak with her?"

I rubbed my eyes, and Edward invited the man in. He talked to us about himself, his success rate was very high, and his team of people were one of the most determined people ever created.

He showed us some of the cases he'd worked with and the out come.

"Now, Eric told me about your history, what you told him, but I'm going to need you to go in depth about everything. What he looks like, what you know about him as a person like where he works and where he lives," Seth said.

"I don't know a lot about him, but since he's my step brother, you can find out a lot from my mom and Phil, his father. They live in Arizona," I said.

He was already whipping out his phone, texting his team, I would imagine. I stopped talking.

He looked up at me. "Keep talking," he said.

"Oh, okay."

So I told him about when he moved in with us when I was a little girl. I told them fact about him, like his birthday and eye color. I talked for hours, and Seth listened and took noted, recording everything I said. Alice came downstairs during my session with him, and then helped Edward make breakfast. We all ate, and then it was time for Seth to go, report back to the team.

"Isabella," he said.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Right, Bella, umm, I don't want wandering without somehting that you can be tracked by. He handed me a ring. It was a simple silver toned band, but I already knew that it wasn't so simple. "It can't be burned and we can track it so well, we'll know where you are even if he takes you on the other side of the world. But, my team will be scattered around where ever you are. Even when you're here, someone will be around-armed. We don't take this shit lightly. I mean, you're still a minor, and since he's already attacked it's more serious than ever. Since it's been almost three months, you can't press charges or anything, but we can put him away for stalking, and anything else that were to happen," Seth said. I nodded.

"Please, don't ever take that ring of, Bella. It might be the only thing that could save your life," he said. I nodded. "It's water proof and heat proof, so don't worry."

I smiled at him. "Okay. Thanks a lot," I said.

"I'll be here bright and early to take you to school. You won't know I'm around, but I'll be there Bella, as well as Leah, Paul, Emily, and Sam. You won't ever be alone," he said. "Starting now."

I laughed.

He didn't.

"Emily and Sam are outside. You'll get to meet them later, but they're here. I unfortunately have to leave to the headquarters, but I'll call you later," Seth said.

I nodded. He smiled.

"Bye guys. And keep the doors locked," he said. And then he left.

I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding. "Baby Satan in a fucking blanket," I said, Alice laughed, but she walked over to me and gave me the most comforting hug I'd ever felt.

Edward picked me up and we all just cuddled on the couch.

I cried. Everything was so intense it made me scared. I mean, fuck, I had people looking after ever step I made. But I took comfort in the fact that I had the little ring. It was cute, so it didn't look suspicious, but hey. I didn't complain.

I went upstairs and took a shower, washing my tattoo and the piercings I had recently gotten. After that, I pulled on some comfy clothes, and we all just camped out in the living room, watching television. Alice and I did each other's toenails while Edward played video games.

It was like any other after noon, and eventually, I let my guard down. Edward and I even had sex when Alice fell asleep on the couch. Up in our room of course.

Edward was kissing my neck a little bit while I fiddle with my engagement ring. When he reached my lips, I kissed him back. He was careful with my piercings, but it was otherwise a wonderful kiss. And then he was in between my legs, still kissing me, his length teasing my entrance. I needed him to fuck me. It my mind off everything that was happening.

I lifted my hips up to his, wanting him to enter me. And so he did. And man, I never knew that sex could take away stress. Edward moved slowly above me, and all I could feel, all I could see, taste, hear, smell, was Edward. He was all around me, moving in me slowly. He was making love to me. And I wanted him to, because there he was, his body warm and hard and so close to me. I moved my hips in tandem with his, feeling his fingers play with my clit. It was mind blowing how well he knew my body, how he knew where to touch me so I would come. And when I did, I screamed his name, digging my nails into his back, one hand going to his hair. He came seconds after, the familiar heat spearing through me.

He rolled off of me, but I kept my body to his. I pushed off the blankets from on top of us, too hot to deal with that. But I wrapped my arm around his waist, my leg over his pelvis, and whispered in his ear.

"Tell me how much you love me," I said. He chuckled very softly, as if to himself.

"I love you so much Bella, that you are my entire life. My entire world. I'd die if anything happened to you," he said. He looked at me, and I looked back at him, getting lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"Edward, I'm scared," I whispered.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" he asked softly.

"With my life," I said without missing one beat.

"Then nothing is going to happen to you. Don't you remember your plan?" he said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Bella, stick to the plan."

And that was the end of the discussion, because Edward was on top of me again, kissing me. How could I argue with that?

**I'm sorry that it's so long. I had to slip in a little lemon, because that's what the story is all about. I know I posted it early, but hey, I don't think I'll be able to this Saturday. So hey. **

**But, I'd really like you guys to review. I need feedback guys. Real feedback, like what you liked (or didn't like) about the story. **

**And the chapter's won't usually be this long, it's just this one. **

**Review guys. Everything will be good in life if you review. At least get the number up to 145. It'll be the best thing ever. And I'll be happy, and it makes me post a lot faster. **

**Until next chapter wonderful lovelies :)**

**Love, Jess. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I'm updating either early or late. I'm not sure if I updated last week, so it's probably late. Here you go though. It's a little different than the other chapters I've written, but it ties up at the end. Enjoy it, and review. **

BPOV

I sat on my bed, thinking about everything. Edward was back at school, and Alice and I had just started smoking the joint she had rolled up before I'd have to be at school. Sure, Seth Clearwater, a federal agent was coming to pick me up for school, but I had to mellow out somehow. I was wigging out man. I was freaked out all the time because I had this creep hot on my trail, and I couldn't sleep in a bed without knowing that someone was there. So when Edward wasn't able to, Alice kept me company. And I wasn't going to intrude on Maggie, especially since Laurent was here now. Grr. Life was getting to be too much. Way too much.

But Laurent was good at protecting me. I knew he'd come into my room and check up on me since he got here, unless Edward was in here too. It was so nice of him. I felt like a rock star, minus the fame, but plus the body guards.

On the other hand, my piercings were healing up very nicely.

I took a drag of the weed, as Alice ran her fingers through my hair as I lay my head in her lap. Her nails felt so good on my scalp. I looked up at her as I held in my breath. She smiled at me.

"Ali, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. Surely, Seth is going to arrest me for smoking this shit, and if not that, James is going to kidnap me and make me his hostage," I said. Her smile faded.

"I'd kill the bitch before he ever does something to you, sweetie," she said back to me. "You're my best friend. Even more best than Rose. And I've known her since I came out of my father's dick." Alice laughed. "And that's a hell of long time. I mean, I've know you for less than a year, and I just don't think I can live the rest of my life without you," she said happily. I passed her the joint, and she took a drag.

"I know what you mean, A. Just like Edward when he asked me to marry him. And then you with the whole you're-my-best-friend thing. I just . . . I wish my life was normal, like when I had first come to Forks. It's taking so much longer to graduate now, and I can't wait to get out of here and just live with Edward. And I enjoyed stripping, so it seems like a good idea to keep doing it. It paid fantastically. And surely, my mother would cut me off of her money when she finds out that I'm with Edward again." I sighed and took a drag of the joint when Alice passed it back.

"Maybe I could join you," Alice said. I could get Jasper to move up here and then we could be strippers together."

I smiled. "That sounds so appealing. But I'm not sure if Edward would like it if I became a stripper again."

"So what?" Alice said. "Tell him to suck it up. He's the only one that gets to fuck you anyways."

"Hell yes he s. And man does he fuck so good . . ."

The doorbell rang that minute, and I jumped up from where I was sitting. Maggie answered the door because a split second later, her voice called up to me.

"Bella? Seth is here to come get you," she said. I cursed in my head and started running around the room, getting ready; I had only been in my panties and bra.

"Okay!" I stamped out the joint and stashed it into the nightstand, and quickly doused myself with body spray and deodorant.

I got my bag, said bye to Alice, and then ran down the stairs. Seth was standing there in the middle of the living room, all tall and cute-like. He was absolutely adorable. I just wanted to pinch his cute baby cheeks.

He looked at me, and immediately knew. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Were you smoking marijuana?" he asked me.

"No . . . ?" I said as a question.

He gave me a deadpan look.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "It calms me down," I said softly.

"You need to quit that. Because by law, I can't help you if you're under the influence of drugs, Bella," he said to me. I sighed.

"Sure sure," I said.

He ushered me out of the house and then I followed him to the white Impala sitting in the driveway.

"If anybody asks you who I am," Seth said as he pulled out of the driveway, "I'm your cousin."

I nodded and bit my lip.

"And don't even think about running away, or trying to get away from me at all. I can't protect you if I can't see you, Bella."

I nodded again.

He arrived at the school a few minutes later, and parked in the lot. I got out of the car, smoothing the skirt of my uniform. Man I hated school. I didn't want to be here at all, but everyone seemed to want to torture me. Grr.

Seth handed me a bunch of papers. My schedule, school forms, blah, blah. I took out my phone as it vibrated; a text from Edward.

_Morning, love._ I smiled at his simplicity.

_Good morning baby_, I sent.

_What are you doing?_

_Class._

_Ah. So join me for lunch?_

_Sure. If I can get Seth to take me._

_OK. Just text me then._

_Love you._

_Love you._

I smiled and shoved my phone in my pocket. Seth was smiling at me. "You're so beautiful when you're in love, did you know that?" He asked. I blushed.

"He makes me happy. I can't argue with that." I smiled and then followed Seth to class.

Everything was the same. Class was always the same. Stuck up teachers who thought they could do better than teach snotty little bitch girls, but they were miserable because they were stuck here doing something they obviously hated. And all the girls ignored me because I was an enemy. I didn't know how since Edward wasn't here, and I wasn't exactly hitting on someone else . . .

But then lunch time came. And Seth took me off campus as I practically got on my knees for him to take me to go see Edward.

"Please Seth? I don't usually get to see him during the week, and Maggie thought it was a good idea for him to stay at the school. I just need to see him Even if it's for a half hour." I looked up at him, making my eyes water.

He sighed. "Fine, just don't cry," he said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said. I jumped on him for a hug.

We left for Edward's school and then Seth parked the car. But when I saw Edward standing there with a short brunette chick, my claws came out.

I stepped out of the car, as did Seth. I bet he saw the jealousy in my eyes. Even though it really wasn't jealously, per se, but if she touches him, then I'm going to use my claws on her cute little face.

"Hi Edward," I said with a smile as I leaned against the car. Edward walked over to me, and unexpectedly grabbed my hips and leaned down to kiss me. Surprised, I didn't move for a few seconds, but then I indulged in it just as much as he did.

Seth cleared his throat nonchalantly, and Edward pulled away. But he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I missed you."

"Yeah?" I said as he spun me around.

"Yeah. That chick is driving me nuts. I told her I was engaged, and she still won't quit," Edward said with a dark laugh.

I smiled wryly. "If it's a problem, I can put her in her place for sure," I said. I mimed having claws, swiping and scratching.

He laughed, brightly and blithely.

"Come on, Edward, let's get some lunch."

EPOV

It was nice to see that Bella was smiling. After Seth had left the day before, and all the sex we had, she just looked . . . wrong. Like something was making her sick. And anyone with a brain would know why. But I didn't like seeing hr that way. In fact I hated it.

So she was high. She was happy somehow right?

We left to burger king, Seth sitting a little bit away from us so we could have some privacy. Mostly we kissed, because after this, I would see her until tomorrow at lunch. And that wasn't enough to sustain me at all. But I would have to deal with it.

"Come home tonight," Bella gasped as I kissed that sweet spot on her neck. "Please? I can't sleep without you."

"Can't," I said. If I did, I would get swamped with work, and Maggie would kick my ass.

"If you don't," she said pulling away from me, "I'm divorcing you."

I laughed. "We're not even married yet."

"Yeah, well, that makes it all the more easier." She gave me an evil smile.

"I'll be home after my last class," I said to her, giving in.

"Promise?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Hell yes."

I kissed her hard and furiously. She growled, something I'd never heard from her, and it turned me on.

"We have to stop."

I didn't. I just kissed down her neck, ending up at the space where the first few buttons of her shirt were undone. I licked the top of her breast and she moaned.

"Oh," she moaned. "No, no, stop, Edward."

I did, and she ran her fingers through my hair. "I love you, but I'm not about to have a dry humping session in a booth of a fast food restaurant. Why the hell do you think I want you home? That's in two and a half hours," she said. "Be patient," she commanded.

I smiled. "Fine. Whatever. But I plan to take you in so many ways Bella," I told her.

"Mister Cullen, I expect that," she said very lowly.

I smiled.

Seth had to break us up now, because he had to make sure she got back to school. So they dropped me off and I went to class, enduring English and Bio.

And then it was over. I stayed after class to get some extra credit because my grades were already slipping. Shit. Maggie was going to have a fit. So Mrs. Hartridge gave me a few essay topics due by tomorrow.

But I drove home, stopping by the store after Maggie texted me to get some chocolate ice cream. So while I was at it, I got Bella a lily. Not a rose because she hated those.

Then I drove home, but Bella wasn't there, so she was probably still at school, which meant I had a little bit of time with Alice. I knocked on her door and she called for me to come in. I opened the door and walked in, seeing that she was on her bed, lying on her back, playing with her belly button ring. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, best friend," she said. She sat up and smiled.

I nodded. "Alice."

"What's wrong Edward?" she asked. She patted the place next to her with her hand, motioning for me to go sit with her. I lay on her bed, next to her. It was like old times, before I'd met Bella. I'd go over to Alice's and we would just talk about everything. Anything we could think of was fair game.

"Tell me what's wrong, Edward. I feel like you don't trust me anymore," she said, her voice hurt, even though she had a vibrant smile in place on her lips.

"I do trust you, and nothing's wrong. Well, there's the most obvious thing, but nothing else is wrong," I said. She nodded and smiled, like she didn't believe me.

"Tell me. I'm your best friend. You even told me about that thing that one time," she said laughing.

Anything embarrassing was also fair game. One time I got my you-know-what caught in my zipper at a party . . . I was drunk and the only person I could call was Alice . . . I didn't ever think that was funny, but she always cracked up.

"That's not funny," I said, even though I was laughing too. "And I know that, but I don't know. I wish I could take Bella away to a place where no one could find us that way she'll be safe. Sometimes, I just want to lock her up in the closet. I know she'll be safe there," I said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"There's something more," she said. She knew me so well.

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe think that sometimes I'm not good enough for her. After all, I'm just a drug user from a small town with no future because I'm not doing anything with my life. How am I going to marry her if I can't even support her? What if she just so happens to be pregnant soon. I can't live off of my mother's money forever," I said. "Eventually I'll have to do something. And I don't want to be the unsupportive baby daddy."

"Edward what do you want to do? What kind of career do you want?" she asked.

"You know what I want. I want to be a musician. Or a doctor. Because either can save a person's life," I said. Alice laughed.

"I know Edward. I know. So why don't you get of your lazy ass and go make something happen. Play at the cafe. Take an extra science course. Fucking _do_ something, because if not, you're going to be everything you fear of being Edward."

"It's not that easy, Alice-"

"Yes, Edward. Yes it is. In fact, I'm going to go down to that little place . . . I forget what it's called, but the one that everyone plays at . . . you know the one I'm talking about, and get you a time that you can play and sing to the crowd. If you didn't know it, you're pretty damn amazing, Ed."

"Whatever, Alice. If this is what you want me to do then I'm all for it," I agreed. She leaned forward and hugged me.

"I only want the best for my bro," she said with a smile.

"Alice!" I head Bella's voice call up the stairs. "Alice!" She sang again.

Alice hopped off the bed and I followed her. Bella was just about to walk into the room when Alice jumped on her back. Bella carried her to the bed and then dropped her, and they started jumping on the mattress, laughing. I smiled as I watched. I walked over to Bella and caught her when she jumped off the bed.

I set her on her feet and then I caught Alice. They giggled and then holding hands they went downstairs. "Come on Edward," Bella called.

It was the most unusual routine, but they were _Bella and Alice_. It could be weirder.

So we all sat in the living room, just talking a little bit. Alice's day was boring. Since she'd just woken up a few hours ago, and then Bella and I told her about school. When the door bell rang, I stood up to answer it, Bella and Alice laughing.

I met the most unexpected thing.

"Edward, you look a mess. Tuck in your shirt," my mother said. I just stared at her. What the hell was she doing here?

"Mom, why are you here?" I said.

"Because I wanted to visit my son," she said. "Are you going to let me inside?" she asked. Her voice was soft, but I could see she was unhappy in her cold eyes. I let her in and then shut the door. She turned around to look at me. "Let your father in too."

"How many times have I told you that Garrett is not-"

"Edward," my father said. My biological father. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor, the actual good parent that I had was actually here. He was usually so busy that I couldn't go up to see him. But hey, it's nice to see him. "How have you been, son?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure Mom told you," I said with a nasty bite she ignored.

"Well, she told me you were involved with a prostitute," he said with a serious face. I glared at my mother.

"You don't even know her!" I practically shouted. Alice and Bella came into the first room, looking at me with the utmost curiosity.

Carlisle smiled at the girls. "Hello? And who might you girls be?" he asked. Bella smiled.

"Dad, this is my best friend Alice, and that's Bella, my girlfriend." Bella smiled brightly and beautifully.

"Well, it's nice to meet you young ladies," he said to them. Alice giggled.

"Well," Bella said. "I can see where Edward gets his looks." But she looked directly at my mother. My mother smiled. "And just so you know, I'm not a prostitute, but a liberal artist at the girls' school, so I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that, but by my name, thank you."

I smiled.

My mother looked surprised.

My father was trying not to snicker.

Alice stared at Bella with an open mouth.

I walked over to Bella and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her into the living room. My parents, however reluctantly, followed as well.

"Edward," Alice whispered, elbowing me in my stomach. "What are they here for?" she asked. I shrugged. Bella and I sat together on the sofa, my parents taking their places across from each other in the room. My father seemed happy. My mother seemed like she wanted to claw Bella's eyes out. I just smiled contentedly. Bella didn't look so happy herself either.

"So, Edward, how did you meet a beautiful girl like Bella?" Carlisle said.

"She's Chief Swan's daughter," I said. Bella laughed.

"Ah," Carlisle said. "Different than I expected, but for you Edward, not so much. . ."

"Is that an engagement ring?!"

Everyone looked at Bella.

I wasn't sure what Bella was feeling, but I knew I was getting angry.

I took a second and then answered.

"Yes."

"YOU CAN'T PASS THE ELEVENTH GRADE, BUT YOU DECIDE YOU WANT TO MARRY A GIRL WHOSE STANDARDS ARE SO LOW?! OBVIOUSLY SHE'D USING YOU EDWARD!!" My mother was standing and she was yelling at the top of her lungs. I didn't look at her, only at Bella whose eyes were watery and tears were falling down her cheeks. She stood up and ran out of the living room, going upstairs. Alice ran after her and the door slammed. And for a few moments there was a lot of banging and crashing.

I stared at my mother. She stood there impatiently.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, have you looked at her? She's too thin, and she's got those piercings and she just doesn't seem like the conservative girl you should marry. And you're not getting married," Esme said. I narrowed my eyes. "She's trash Edward, complete trash. And you can't-"

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You don't even know Bella-"

"Yes I do, Edward. She's not only Chief Swans' daughter, but she's been in trouble, a lot of trouble. Drugs and prostitution in Arizona? Is that what you want your wife's background to be?" She asked me.

"Bella was never a prostitute. And she only got into all those things because her best friend died. Fucking died, and Bella didn't have anything else. And she's gone through even worse things than-"

"How worse?" She asked. "Did her dog die to, so she had to pick up a heroin addiction?"

"Bella was raped," I said flatly.

Esme just stared at me, and I could see the hurt she had in her heart for that subject. Because Rosalie had gone through the same shit, and my mother had helped her a lot with her grief. Rose had been fifteen. Bella was only twelve. And now she was going to have to eat her fucking words.

"Edward, you're lying. Either that, she's lying," Esme said with a quavering voice.

"She's not. Dad could look at her if you need facts. I know it's true. Because it was her brother. And he did it again, over summer.

"Over summer? How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because we got into a fight and she went home and when I went to go talk to her, she was tied up to her bed, bloody and starving. And if you think I'd lie to you about that mom, you're really low. She hasn't exactly had the best past, Mom. And if you would have stopped criticizing someone by the way they looked, you have known that, and you wouldn't have to eat your goddamn nasty words." I clenched my jaw and balled up my fists. I was so mad I wanted to hit something.

I dismissed myself, but my father came after me.

"Edward, did that really happen to her?" he asked me. His eyes were clouded.

I nodded. I didn't look him in the eyes. I just walked outside, standing there on the porch. Carlisle came after me, sighing.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't she tell anyone?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. The first story she'd told Alice and me, what happened over summer, what happened just a few days ago. Carlisle was alarmed through the entire thing. And then I sighed.

"So it was really nice for mom to call her names. Bella's strong, but she's human' she can only take so much, you know. And Bella's safe here, so safe, and she wants to ruin that," I said.

"Do you need any other help? Does she need a doctor?"

"I think things are past medical now, Dad."

He sighed. "I meant psychological," he said.

I shrugged. "I don't think she would want that." I looked out to the front yard, staring at the green blades of grass.

"Does Chief Swan know?"

I shook my head. "I don't think Bella wants him to know."

"But he has to. He's an officer. Has this escaped both of your minds?"

I shrugged. "Bella wanted to do it this way. She has private investigator people practically all over the state. They'll catch him."

Carlisle didn't say anything, but this was far from over. Very far.

We went back inside and everything was quiet upstairs. Just way too quiet, and I needed to find out what was wrong.

Carlisle followed me up the stairs, and I knocked on the door, before walking in. All of Bella's suitcases and bags were on the bed, and she was quickly filling them. I pulled her away from what she was doing and she thrashed against me, until she subsided and just sobbed. I held her tight, because that was the only thing I could do.

She cried hard, and Alice rubbed her back consolingly. Bella pulled back a little, looking up at me through her long, wet lashes.

"Do you think she's right?" she asked.

"No, Bella. She's always wrong. She will never know you like I do. I love you, remember?" I said to her.

She shook her head. "Your standards are too low for you to be in love with a girl-"

"Really? Because I can name a few low standard girls. More than a few. And believe me, you're not one of them. It's impossible, with the things you say and the things you do . . . I love you too much to let you go anyway," I said to her.

She just looked at me with a blank face. "But that's your mother."

"Yup. She is. But she's also an ass if you didn't know. It's because she doesn't get it. She said she fell in love with my father, Carlisle, but she didn't-"

"I did Edward. I did fall in love with your father." We all looked behind us, to where my mother was standing. Bella pulled out of my grasp and went back to packing. I caught her arm and held it. She looked up at me, but before we made eye contact, she looked away.

Esme continued. "But you don't get what happened. It' not as simple-"

"You cheated. Destroyed everything you could have ever had," I said, interrupting her.

She sighed. "Things between us were different then-"

"How much different? You were unhappy. We get it. But you don't have to rain on everybody's parade." I sighed and set my jaw.

"You think I'm such a bad person because I'm looking out for you," she said.

"But calling my girlfriend a whore is kind of out of line," I said. "You didn't have to do that."

"Well her-" she stopped in the middle of the sentence. "I'm sorry, you're right. I shouldn't judge Bella just because of the way she looks. And as it sounds, she's been through a lot, and that's not my place to say whether she's good enough for you, Edward."

I just looked at her. I didn't feel like dealing with her. I couldn't deal with her.

"So, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." Esme looked at Bella, then at Edward.

Bella looked at her feet. Esme took in a deep breath, she felt the rejection. And it was searing white pain, because my mother rarely to rejected. But then again, Bella was a rare girl.

"Well," my mother announced. "I'll be back later to see Magdeline. We're having dinner, so I'll see you later Edward." Her eyes bore into mine, and I could almost feel the hatred she had for my Bella. It didn't matter what she felt. Only what I felt, because Bella was mine.

Esme left and Carlisle followed her. The front door slammed and Bella flinched. Alice jumped on her before Bella could say anything. But Bella just sat on the edge of the bed.

"I can't believe her," she whispered.

"That's just how Esme is," Alice tried to comfort. Bella snorted.

"Yeah. And I'm the queen of England."

I chuckled.

Bella smiled.

Alice looked helpless. "Well, I want to go shopping a little bit before I have to go back to Australia. Do you mind if I leave you two alone for a little bit?"

Bella laughed. "Is that question even necessary?" she asked.

BPOV

"I mean really Alice," I told her. "Like we would ever decline alone time." Edward tossed her the keys to the Audi and then she happily danced out of the room. Edward came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Are you okay Bella?" His eyes were angry, and I understood why, but I didn't want him to be mad. Not right now when we had the entire house to ourselves. I pushed everything off the bed and pushed him down, crawling on top of him, taking off my shirt, and leaning down to kiss him. He picked me up off of him, carrying me over to desk.

So he had other ideas. Suggestions will be taken in the middle of the make out session.

He already had erection going, and it pressed so perfectly to where I was so very wet waiting. I held him close to me, indulging in the feeling of his body so hard against mine.

Edward ducked his head down to kiss my shoulder and breast, as I unbuckled his belt. He kicked off his shoes and then I took off his shirt, my hands running over the hard, taut, angry muscle underneath his skin. Fucking beautiful.

Edward ran his hands over my breasts, squeezing and teasing my nipples, making them hard. He unclasped my bra and breast fell out of it, and Edward latched his mouth on a nipple. I moaned and tugged on his hair, leaning back on my free hand to give him better access to my tits. He sucked on them, making me so much more wet. As he paid attention to my chest, I ran a hand between us to where I wanted to be touched. I lifted my skirt and then pushed my panties aside, rubbing at my clit and pushing a finger inside of me.

"Oh, fuck, Edward."

He chuckled against my neck, and pushed my hand away. I finished unbuckling his jeans and pushed them and his boxers to the floor with my feet. He stepped out of them, and I smiled at him. I looked at his cock, grabbing it with my hand. His stepped forward, and I guided it to my aching pussy. He buried himself in me, hitting that one special spot. I threw my head back, taking deep shallow breaths as he thrust into me, over and over again. I leaned back on my arms, just reveling in the feeling of Edward fucking me. I would never get used to feeling his cock so deep in me, his hands on my tits, his lips on my breasts. It was just something you never got used to. Ever.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," he groaned.

"Oh! Yes! Right there!" I chanted over and over again.

Edward kept thrusting into me, and I put my hand on his shoulder, gripping the strong muscle that flexed underneath my touch. My body was sticky with our sweat, and I was tightening around him, almost there.

"Come Bella," he said.

I moved my hips fervently with his, moved hard to he slammed to mine, hitting a new angle. I screamed and came, climaxing so good. Edward came with me, growling into my neck, impaling me with his thrusts. I was so tired all I wanted to do was eat. Weird thing to say, but it was true. I was in the mood for chocolate covered French fries, that was for sure.

My stomach growled and Edward laughed, as he pulled on his boxers and jeans, not bothering to zip them up. He helped me hop down from the desk, and I pulled on my panties and my "Make love no war" t shirt.

We went downstairs and Edward made us some sandwiches.

I ate, and I fell asleep on the couch, completely dead to the world.

EPOV

I put Bella upstairs when she fell asleep. She didn't even flinch. Right as I made it to the end of the stairs, Alice and Maggie came through the door, one shopping bag in hand.

"Get ready. You're singing tonight," she said. I just looked at her.

"I'm not in the mood," I said to her.

"I didn't ask if you were in the mood, I told you to get ready. And bring your guitar. Maggie will stay with Bella."

I trotted up the stairs, doing what she asked. I showered quickly and then dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a plain white t shirt, and my converse. I wrote a note to Bella, telling her where I was, and that Maggie was downstairs. And then I wrote that I loved her. I kissed her forehead, and then I was in the car with Alice, over to the place where I would be performing. I'd only ever performed in front of her and Bella, so I was a little unsure about a crowd. I was nervous. Definitely nervous.

"Don't be nervous," Alice said to me. I laughed as I drove.

"Yeah. Says you, who isn't going to sing and play in front of a crowd."

"Get over it Edward. If you want to be a rock star, then lose the stage fright," Alice snapped.

"Hey. I said musician. I said nothing about rock star."

"Whatever."

There wasn't a really big crowd, but there were plenty of people. Maybe seventy or eighty. Possibly a hundred. Who knew? I sure didn't.

Alice handed me a list. "This is your set. You know them all. These are familiar songs. Just go with the flow. Apparently these people thrive on new talent."

I smiled at her. She smiled back.

I went up on stage, and sat down in the chair. I cleared my throat into the microphone.

"I, uh, I'm Edward Cullen. And yeah. Fist song is . . ." I looked at the list, and finished my sentence. "Smother me by the Used."

I played the song, and when I was finished I got a better response than I thought I would get. So I played on. Three more songs.

And then I got to the last song. "Uh, this is my last song. It's dedicated to Bella. My girlfriend. A Twist in My Story."

I played the small intro, singing the song. I closed my eyes and imagined Bella. Imagined her smile and her laughter.

Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence  
So please just break the silence

The whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling  
I'm feeling inspired  
My world just flip turned upside down  
It turns around, say what's that sound  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive

My whispers turn to shouting  
The shouting turns to tears  
Your tears turn into laughter  
And it takes away our fears

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story  
It's time I open up, and let your love right through me  
That's what you get  
When you see your life in someone else's eyes  
That's what you get, that's what you get

So you see, this world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
This world doesn't matter to me  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
The same air as you till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you

BPOV

I was standing in the back of the room, watching Edward as he blushed on stage as he dedicated the song to me. I smiled and my heart soared, I needed to tell him that I loved him back.

Maggie had been with me, but she left to order some coffee.

When Edward finished the song, tears were streaming off my face. I stood up and clapped, but before I could open my mouth to scream that I loved him, along with the other eighty girls that were here, I firm hand grabbed my arm. I turned to look at who it was, and into James eyes I looked.

I jumped out of my skin.

"Here," he said, handing me a piece of paper and a pen. "Tell your family that you love them. Give the paper to the waiter, and then go out side. I'll be there to pick you up. If you tell anybody, your little pixie friend and that boy you call a lover will die. Right now. Understand?"

I was shaking and quickly, I did what I was told. I couldn't let Alice and Edward died because I didn't follow directions. I couldn't.

So I began writing.

_Thanks for everything Alice. Thank you for letting me live with you Maggie. Thank you for love me Edward. I love each and every one of you. I love you Edward. Don't forget me. _

I folded up the paper and then I went to the counter, giving the sheet to the barista. Along with twenty buck.

"Please, can you give this to Edward Cullen? He was the one that was just performing. And tell him that Seth needs to know I'm gone. Can you do that?" I said with a smile, so James wouldn't think anything was wrong. The male barista nodded and I thanked him, walking out of the café.

I quickly made sure I had my ring on, the one that would track where I was, and then James escorted me into a Mercedes, and I sat next to a big man with a gun in his hand.

"You didn't believe me when I told you that I would make you mine," James said. "Did you?"

I didn't say anything.

"You're so pretty. I'm glad you wore a jacket. It's cold where we're going," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I held back my tears.

"You'll like it there," he said. "Don't worry."

I shivered and then the big man wrapped a blindfold around my eyes.

Then I cried.

EPOV

I saw Bella in the back of the room. She was smiling so big; it made me feel so happy to see her like that. She's just so beautiful. Alice hugged me, and I talked to her for a minute and then I walked through the crowd. It was a good feeling to know that I had done something good.

When I got to the back, I couldn't find Bella. But the dude at the counter called me over.

"Yeah?" I said to him.

"A brunette asked me to give this to you. She said Seth needed to know she was gone," he said.

My heart dropped a million miles, and I opened the note.

I read it.

It was like she was dying. She couldn't die. She wouldn't die. It was impossible.

"Edward!" It was Alice's voice. "She's gone! Where is she?"

"I don't know!"

I took out my phone and called Seth.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What the fuck do you mean yeah?" I said into the phone. "She's fucking gone!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, his voice was frantic.

"Gone! He fucking took her! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for my round! Paul was on the round right now. He told me she was at that café."

"She was. That's where she took her from," I said impatiently. These assholes weren't doing their jobs. What the fuck? Did I have to do fucking everything.

"Shit. Well-"

Seth was cut off and I heard muffling and screaming, a different voice in the back ground. And then the line was dead.

**Okay, so I left you guys with a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. I did it for a reason, so don't shoot me in the head. **

**Just please review, and I might have a teaser for the next chapter. :)**

**Love, Jess.**

**P.S. Who's going to Howl-O-Scream and wants to take me? **

**And Vampire Diaries is the complete and utter Shit!!! Damon totally dissed Edward!! It was so hot!! And the whole fact that he sparkles!! Ahhhahahahahaha!!!**

**Love you guys!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry I'm late, and I'm sorry it's so short. but please hang in there. It's a new concept for this story, but it'll make sense as it goes. please review.**

I awoke in a luxurious suite, dressed in lace and white. My heart was beating fast, and I couldn't feel my fingers. There was a band aid on the crease of my arm, the place where doctors usually put the IV. I tried to remember what happened, but my brain didn't register anything. Nothing.

The only thing, though, was that I couldn't take off the tiny titanium ring that was place tightly on the middle finger of my right hand.

My nails were chewed off. They were all in a disarray of chipped nail varnish and unevenness.

I grimaced, and hugged the blankets tighter to me.

I was naked.

I shook the blankets off of me. Even though I wasn't ashamed of my body, I couldn't remember giving permission to anyone so that they could look, or even touch. . .

I yawned, and then stood up, finding two outfits. One was a pair of jeans, a t shirt, and sneakers. The other was a mid thigh length red dress. I mixed and matched, choosing in the dress over the jeans, using the heels rather than the sneakers, and the array of jewelry and accessories.

Did I live here? I must if everything fit me so well.

Who was I even? Was I some sort of royalty? Judging by the room, I wouldn't have the idea past it. It seemed I was important. Perhaps?

I took advantage of the mirror across the bedroom.

I had piercings, one in my belly button and two in my bottom lip. I had a tattoo on my groin, _E.A.C. _

I would think I would remember getting a tattoo.

Yet the only thing that came to mind was _"es amor cierto"_ which was Spanish for "it's true love".

Was I in love with someone? And if I was, with who?

I sighed frustrated that I didn't know anything. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Everything looked used here? How long had I lived here? Did I have parents? Did I have siblings? Apparently I was married judging by the rock on my ring finger. Did I have children? Was I a mother? Oh shit. What were their names . . . ?

I couldn't even remember my own children?

When I stood under the water in the shower, I cried. I was lost inside my own world and I didn't even know the way out, the way to sanity.

I cleaned up and then towel dried my hair, getting dressed in the outfit I had chosen before. I looked very beautiful. My face was familiar, but I couldn't completely recognize it. And that scared me a little bit.

I walked over to the door, opening it. I met a set of stairs, taking them down to the next floor. It was an elegant house, and I was repulsed by it. Too ostentatious for my liking. But I must have liked it if I lived here.

"Good morning, m' lady," a man in a tux said as I walked past him.

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry, I seem to be off this morning. Can you answer a few questions?" I asked him.

He nodded and I smiled. "Okay," I said. "Who am I?"

"You're Mistress Isabella, married to Sir James Dwyer. You live here in Middlesex England," he said.

"And my age?"

"Eighteen, I so believe, Mistress."

"So I don't have any kids?"

He shook his head. "Although you and Sir James have discussed it. It would be possible that you are pregnant," he said. I smiled. It sounded pleasant, like I was leading a very wonderful life.

"And do I have a job?"

He shook his head. "You have no need for one, seeing as how your parents left you quite a fortune," he said. Huh. I was rich. That could come in handy.

"And you are?"

"Just a hireling. My name is Victor. I man the door."

"Oh. Thank you so much, Victor," I said with a smile.

"You are very welcome, mistress."

I kept walking on, until I found myself in the living room area. Two people were sitting there on the plush sofas, one girl with fiery red hair, the other person a man, with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail. When he looked up at me, his eyes twinkled like he saw love. So that must have been my husband. Huh.

He was handsome; in a clean cut prep way. I was immediately proud of myself for not choosing anyone that was gaudy and ugly.

He stood up and kissed my lips, and though I didn't recoil, the kiss was wrong. Very wrong. And the touch of his hands was rough. Disgusting.

Everything was wrong. I wasn't meant to be here. This is not where I was supposed to be, and I knew that.

"Morning, baby," I said to him a sexy whisper, so I didn't alert him that anything was wrong.

"Good morning, my beautiful, sexy wife."

I smiled, but I internally rolled my eyes.

The girl stood up and she hugged me. I pretended to know her.

"How've you been?" I asked.

"Oh, you know," she said.

_No. I didn't._ But I nodded and told her the news.

"Oh, Victoria, tell her the news," James said.

"Oh, of course," Victoria said. "Dmitri and I are moving into the property next door," she said all excited. She looked kind of young to be married. She looked about the same age I did. But I ignored it. Maybe we all just got married at young ages in England.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to come out for lunch with me today," Victoria asked.

I nodded. I could "feel a vibe" from her, if that made sense. She was familiar to me.

As I smiled, I noticed a scratch mark on her neck, something that looked nasty and harsh. I ignored it, not wanting to push a subject I'd probably touched upon already.

And with that, Victoria and I left for lunch. James gave me a goodbye kiss, and Victoria and I climbed in a car that someone had sent for us, and we were off.

EPOV

An entire two weeks had passed since that fucking bastard had taken Bella. And I hadn't slept an hour. Not even a minute. I couldn't. Not when I kept remembering all the vile shit he'd done to her in the past. Raped her, staved her, abused her.

Seth was missing, and no one knew where Bella was. You'd think since they gave her that fucking tracker, I'd have her back already. But no. It was "more complex" that I thought it would be.

Alice had stayed by my side every chance she got, unless she was off concentrating, trying to have a "premonition." She never got one.

I was unsure of everything now.

What if Bella because a victim of that Stockholm Syndrome shit, and actually fell in love with her captor? What if we never found her? What if she actually was happy wherever the hell she was?

"Found her!" Leah screeched from the other room. Alice yanked me up from the sofa and then in the matter of seconds, we were in the same room as Leah was; Bella's father and her working the equipment.

"She's in Middlesex England, at a little bistro," Leah said.

"They let her go?"Alice said.

"Sometimes victims get amnesia and they don't remember any of their previous life. Lies are told, and a new life gets created. Not to mention the fact that it is so easy to create things she would need, like birth certificates, and ID's. All she has to do is believe," Leah sighed.

I looked at Alice.

Alice shook her head. "She has a freaking tattoo of your initials, for crying out loud," Alice said.

The chief turned around and eyed me with a death glare. "My daughter has what?" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"Chief," Alice soothed, "it's nothing big. And no one can see it," she said. "Don't worry. And I think a tattoo is the least of your worries, don't you think?"

BPOV

"So, I'm pregnant. And it's a boy. Dmitri and I want to name it Marcus."

"That's nice," I lied.

She laughed. "You were always a horrible liar."

I laughed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied."

"It's okay. I hate that name. It's hideous."

I laughed even harder.

I learned a lot from Victoria.

I was born in France and then my parents moved here. James and I had been best friends since I was born, and his parents had taken me in when my parents died. James and I had fallen in love then, married once I was out of high school. My parents were very successful in business, so they were wealthy, and I had access to all the money I could contemplate.

After lunch, Victoria and I had gone shopping at boutiques. We bought all sorts of things, things she said I normally liked. They all looked very girly and disgusting, but I didn't object. It was my life. Maybe I would get my memory back soon, and then I would really like what I had bought. Maybe.

We went back home a few hours later, and James was in his office, looking over papers. He smiled up at me when I walked in. I sauntered over to him, very aroused all of a sudden and plopped myself onto his lap. His hands went to m hips, picking me up so I could toss a leg over and straddle him. He was aroused too, the evidence rubbing me through my jeans.

"Isabella you do things to my body, no other woman has ever," he said. I smiled.

Only it seemed weird a little.

But what was sex, you know? This was my husband. And it would seem out of the ordinary to request a condom if we had been trying to have a baby. . . So I just wnet with it.

I kissed James' lips, prying his mouth open with my own. I had expected a mind blowing kiss, but instead, I got very okay. That was it. It was an okay kiss.

SO maybe he was a bad kisser and very good as sex. It could happen.

He pulled off my dress, moving his lips over my bra covered breasts, pulling the cups of my bra down so that my boobs fell out. His licked and kissed and nipped such a wonderful feeling.

I ran my hand down my stomach, unbuttoning my jeans and reaching inside, stroking a sensitive spot I had there. I moaned his name, and his hand flew on my ass, gripping so that I grinded into his erection.

During the midst of it, I managed to unbuckle his jeans and free his cock.

Which wasn't as big as I anticipated. It was just. . . . there. Very average sized, if not smaller. He had stripped me of my jeans, and now he was guiding himself to my entrance.

_Please god. Let my husband give me good sex. Please._

I moved a little, getting used to the feeling of a somewhat emptiness. And I realized . . . I was going to have to fake this.

So I moaned a little here and there, reaching down to rub my clit, while I rode James.

I married a complete nit wit at sex. What the hell?

I knew I was a nymphomaniac, completely and wholly. I craved sex all the time, and god had given me the stamina and the sustainability to go on for hours. I knew that. But why was this so horrible. Surely, I wasn't getting enough from James . . . Was I having an affair? That had to be-

He was coming. Fuck . . .

I clenched around him, slamming my body harder, moaning a little bit louder for effect, fake panting as I came down from my "high". James was smiling, so I smiled in return.

"That was amazing baby. I hope we get pregnant," I said to him. Yeah, so I would have to have anymore sex with you, you lousy lay.

"Me too, sweetie," he said.

I stood up off of him, walking out of his office without a stitch of clothes on. This was more like me. I liked to be naked. Sue me. I sat on the sofa in the living room, flipping on the television. A romantic movie was playing, so I watched it, fascinated that everyone had English accents. It was so hot.

But I was tired, so I went upstairs, locking the bedroom door behind me, so that no one walked in on me fucking myself right after I fucked my husband.

I lie on my back, spent after touching myself, looking at the ceiling's pattern. I was making out shapes and things, just thinking about my life. This wasn't me. I knew it wasn't. So what in the hell was?

**Okay. so it wasn't that bad. and there was no cliffhanger. So please review. I want at least ten reviews. It's not that hard to click the button. **

**I love you guys, jess**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, here's the chapter. It's a day late, but it's really good. Promise. **

**Have fun reading. There's a little bit of abuse, but nothing normal. There is NO RAPE in this chapter, so you don't have to be wary. **

**Have fun reading. **

**BPOV**

_You looked at me for the first time and I couldn't help but smile inside. My skin flamed, but nothing showed. I couldn't tell you how much I loved you because I was scared. I was afraid that it was all make believe and you wouldn't love me back. I knew you loved me. But it took me so long to love you in return and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you, because you of all people didn't deserve it at all. _

_I love you. Can't you see that? Nothing will make it any different, because it's true. I can feel it when my heart beats your name, or when you whisper words of tender, sweet love as you kiss my forehead. _

_It's not the sex that keeps me coming back to you, or the fact that you can make me feel better than any other man can. It's the little things you do for me. The things that make me cry because I hadn't found them earlier. What should I have been looking for? _

_In bags of cocaine and marijuana, in shots of tequila and things laced with liquor, pills and needles, blades . . . I should have been looking away. But him and her and them, not us . . . drove me insane. Couldn't stand it if I didn't have you to hold onto, because you are my only hope, my only breath of life, my only direction to the sanity I crave. _

_Sanity. Just something we use to describe normal. We were normal? What happened? I thought you loved me enough to hold me through the night, not give me the cold shoulder after I gave you my body to use at your pleasure—and mine. Please tell me you love me, because it's not my fault. _

_Please? _

I woke up in a sweat. I knew exactly what I was doing here. It wasn't a game anymore. I wasn't married. I wasn't safe. I wasn't normal. This was shit, and I finally knew it.

I was naked in my bed again, just like I had been the morning before. That sick bastard used me again and I let him. Because he thought I wouldn't know.

I felt dirty thinking about all the things I had let him do to me, thinking I was safe. I balled my fist, but there was something lying in the palm of my hand. Paper . . .

I sat up and read the note. It wasn't addressed to anybody, but it was my handwriting. It scared me, because I knew who I was writing the letter to.

Edward? Where the fuck are you?

I missed him like crazy. But could I hold him when I got home? If I got home?

Would he be repulsed that I had done things willingly? Had sex with the enemy? Would he think of me differently?

I needed help. I didn't want to be here anymore.

So why was I?

Where are you Seth?

You said the ring would keep me safe. I don't know how long it's been, but it's been a while. A very long while.

I lay back in bed, glad that I was alone. I couldn't let anyone know that I knew I wasn't supposed to be here. I had freedom, and I needed to use it.

But how would I ever get out of here if Edward didn't come save me.

There was a knock at my door and I flinched, sitting up to croak that the unannounced person could come inside. I let the covers slip down my body, not worrying about my nakedness. It didn't matter what they saw, because it wasn't mine anymore.

Or was it.

"Good morning, my dear wife," James said, walking in. Despite the cringe that had taken place in my mind, I gave him a bright sleepy smile. I stood out of bed and stretched, walking over to him and giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled back at me.

"What do we have planned today?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping to get you away from the house today. It's a beautiful day, but I think you can make it brighter." He smiled and I smiled back.

"So semi-casual?"

"Casual should do," he said. I nodded and was off to my closet. I couldn't wait to shower. God knows what kind of things he'd done to me while I was unconscious and amnesiac.

I picked out a lacy white dress cinched at the waist with a black bow, freckle-like polka dots running down the skirt and ----- pumps. It seemed like the Bella James was trying to create. He seemed to approve, so I left the bedroom into the bathroom, taking a shower. I thought about what my life would be like if I never got rescued. That could have been a possibility, that I never got rescued you know. I mean, it wasn't like I was anything special, because I wasn't. Only a small town druggie girl who has way too much sex with her boyfriend.

And at that thought, I wished I would have told my father everything. From the time when I was thirteen up until the incident at Wendy'. Everything. I should have told him everything. And then maybe, I wouldn't be here, yearning for someone to hold me, some to get me and throw me over their shoulder and tell me that I'm safe.

I turned off the water to the shower and then wrapped a towel around my body. I blow dried my hair straight, then put on my clothing, throwing a little sweater over it in case I got cold.

James was waiting downstairs when I entered the living room. There was a red haired chick standing with him. I recognized her. From somewhere, a while ago . . .

"James, shouldn't you introduce me?" I said brightly.

He looked a little confused, but then he smiled. He must have thought I was still an airhead, even thought I wasn't.

"My sweet Isabella," he said, "this is Victoria."

Oh. My. God.

Victoria? Like the Victoria I thought was dead? That died a year and half ago?

Yup. That was her. I could see the slutty eyeliner and the tattoo of the paw-print behind her ear. Her eyes looked sunken in, and she looked still like she used drugs. She looked horrible. I couldn't believe she was my friend. My best friend, someone I trusted, and now she's working with James. I shuddered. I—I wanted to puke.

So I ran to the nearest bathroom, puking out my lungs until I could barely breath and my stomach was empty. No one came to look after me like Edward did when I got sick. I stood up, wiping off my mouth, and rinsing it out. James followed me up the stairs, rubbing my back. I cringed at his touch. He was so disgusting.

"Sweet heart, we don't have to go anywhere today. You can go back to bed if you'd like. It wouldn't matter to me," he said.

_Yeah, because all you want from me is sex you conniving bastard._

I smiled weakly and stripped off my clothing, getting back into bed with just my underwear. I looked at my hand and made sure that ring was there. And it was, the same one that Seth had given me, the one that would protect me. I don't know how long it's been, but I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be protected. What if he came up later and wanted to have sex with me? Surely I would have to participate even if I wanted to puke again.

*~*~*~*

I spent the entire morning throwing up, weak and pale. I wondered what could be wrong with me.

1) Drugs. Not a farfetched idea considering half the shit that I'd gone through while getting here was completely blank in my mind. And I would put it past James to drug me until I was amnesiac.

2)Pregnancy. As much as it scared me to have a baby with that fucking slime ball, that was a reason I couldn't ignore. There was also a possibility that the baby could be Edward's, but I wasn't counting on that since I didn't know the last time I'd had sex with him.

3) Nerves. That was a huge possibility. I was one of those people that puked when I got nervous. And that wasn't even a joke.

And that was it. I couldn't think of anything else. And I hoped there wasn't anything.

James came through the bedroom door, looking at me with hungry eyes. For fuck's sake! I was freaking sick!

But he didn't hesitate when he jumped on my body, knocking the wind out of me. Then his disgusting mouth was on mine and I shouted at him to stop and called him a few names, forgetting the charades I was playing.

He looked at me, everything stopping.

"You little bitch." He smacked me across the face. "How long were you pretending?" he asked.

"Pretending what?" I said.

He hit me again.

"You're sick you know that? Pumping me full of drugs so I can have sex with you? You fucking disgust me."

He smiled an evil, creepy smile. HE pulled me by my hair and dragged me down the steps of the stairs, across the hall, into the kitchen, and then into a dark room. He led me down another set of stairs and a man I couldn't see the face of, helped him tie me up to the ceiling. My hands were tied at the wrist, making me dangle only so much off the ground; only my toes touched the ground, and that was if I tried hard enough.

"You're a stupid little cunt, you know. My wife likes it rough. But you? You're just something that disgusts me. Those drugs that you took made you perfect. And now you're nothing but a whore!" He backhanded me across the face. Blood seeped into my mouth.

"You pig. No one wants you, so you have to force them to sleep with them!" I spat the blood to the floor and hiss at the pain of the rope cutting into my skin. "Your real, dead mother would think your a disappointment, you fucking freak!"

James produced a gun, and then put the barrel right in the middle of my forehead.

"I should kill you," he said, in a conversational tone. "I should. I think it would make me happy knowing I got the last fuck out of you," he said. He smiled a greasy grin. "And then your father and pathetic boyfriend can live in peace. Huh? I think Mommy would like that. You were never her daughter, you know. Only an inconvenience."

I laughed. "You don't think I know that? She always loved you more than me, even if you were mental."

He pulled the safety off the gun. I closed my eyes.

"I was never mental, Bella. Nope. Only you. You hallucinated all the time. You though Victoria died, when she didn't. Do you remember that? And then Mommy had to put you in the crazy house fore a few days. But when that didn't work, she sent you to live with the Chief, hoping that you would get better."

None of that happened. I knew it didn't I never . . .

He was lying. He was. Because they never put me there. My Daddy would never let me be in a place like that. Victoria was—is real. Very real. She is . . . But . . .

"Tell me something," I said.

"What?"

"Am I really married to you?" I asked.

"Yes you are." He smiled and them kissed me full on the lips. "You are Mrs. James Dwyer."

I gagged. My name was changed. "Why?" I asked. "Why would you make me go through that?"

"Because. You were mine. I only made it official."

"You're an asshole," I growled. "I want a divorce," I said.

"Doesn't matter what the girl in the basement wants. Nope. It sure doesn't." He laughed. Fucking laughed.

Oh, God I was going to die.

He lowered the gun and put the safety on, putting it in the waist of his pants. Then he produced a syringe of a yellow tinged clear liquid, stabbing it right over the swell of my breasts. Instantly, I felt drowsy and tired and I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I was breathing hard and my throat felt like it was closing up. I couldn't breath . . . was this how death felt like? Because if it was, I didn't want to die. Not like this.

You know, when they said that your life shines before your eyes when you die, they were fucking lying, because all I saw was what could have happened. What should have happened. I was supposed to get married with Edward. Graduate from high school, get a job, buy a house together. Have some kids . . . it was supposed to be that way. Now, Edward was going to have to find another girl. A girl I hope he loved just as much as I loved him. Because he deserved it.

Oh, God help me. Please.

**EPOV**

My parents were downstairs, being useful. My mother was making dinner and snacks, a typical housewife, while my father was helping with the machines. He worked in a lab. I guess he knew.

I just locked myself in my bedroom.

There was a knock at my door, just light little rap. When I answered it, my father walked in.

"Son."

I sat on my bed and just looked at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about. Do you want me to tell you how many times I've thrown up today because I kept thinking about that fucking bastard's hands on Bella? Do you want me to tell you how I can't sleep because I keep thinking she's dead? Because it's not going to make me feel any better, that's for sure." I looked at his eyes. They were actually sad. Not a fake, trying to be sympathetic sad.

"Your mother gave me the credit card bill when I landed in Forks, you know," he said. I shrugged. "Fifty thousand dollars spent a Tiffany's." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"You must love her Edward," he said.

"I do."

"Enough to marry her?"" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's worth it," he said. "And it's okay to worry. But do you want me to give you something?"

"Weed would be nice," I said to him. He laughed.

"Edward."

"No, Dad, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Alright well your mother wanted me to tell you goodnight and that she loves you."

I grunted. He sighed and then he left the room.

I thought about nothing for a while, just spacing out. I didn't know what I would do if she died. It would kill me for sure.

It was a while before I stopped crying. I hadn't cried this much in my life.

There was another knock at my door. I was going to shout for whoever it was to just leave me the fuck alone, but, then I heard Alice's voice.

"Edward, it's me. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said.

She came in and closed the door behind her, and then crawled on my bed and into my arms. She was crying. And I couldn't help it either.

Alice and I couldn't sleep that night. They were leaving for England tomorrow, and we needed the rest, but worry was etched in Alice's face as much as it was mine. Alice made us some sandwiches, and was shopping online. I was just lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. We didn't talk to each other, and I think part of that was because we just didn't want to. Before Alice came to Chicago, she didn't know anything about James or what he'd done to Bella, other than what she'd told us that day of Alice's party. Other than that, she had absolutely no clue. But I was sure she blamed herself on everything. She blamed herself for not protecting Bella like a best friend should have.

It was about three-thirty in the morning when the doorbell rang. Alice and I looked at each other and then I stood up, looking out of my window. I couldn't see anyone, so Alice and I went downstairs to check it out.

I answered the door cautiously, finding Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper standing there. Seth hovering behind them. Jasper immediately pushed me aside and went to Alice, checking her body for foul play. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic look and Emmett just looked plain sad.

Sure, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett rarely hung out with us; I think that was Rosalie's jealousy at play. Nothing else can describe that if you ask me. And they looked like they were sad for Bella though, and that, I can admire.

Seth, however, looked normal. I pushed him into the kitchen.

"Where the fuck were you?" I asked in a low, lethal voice.

"Calm down Edward. My girlfriend had my car, so I had to take a cab, and then I couldn't find my wallet, and my phone fell into the toilet," he said. I just stared at him.

"It's been two days," I said through my teeth. I set my jaw and took a a deep breath through my nose.

"Yeah, I know. But my girlfriend was sick the first day, and then she left to her mom's house. . . I had no choice," he said. I balled up my fists. Bella was in danger, and he wanted to take care of his sick girlfriend.

"Right. You chose your girlfriend, who has a cold that's going to clear up in a few days, over Bella, who could be dead in another country. Smart move," I growled at him. He took a deep breath.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but Bella's not dead Edward. Her ring is moving on the radar."

"Did you ever think that someone could have taken it off of her? It's possible that she's dead you know," I said softly. I looked away from him, past him, pinching the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes, trying to concentrate.

"Edward, you're being a real asshole right now you know that?" Alice said from the doorway to the kitchen. "Come on," she said.

"You know where the guest room is," I said to him, as I left the kitchen.

I ushered everyone else upstairs, into my bedroom. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were all sitting on the bed. I just stood against the wall.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said.

"I called them," Alice squeaked softly.

"Why?"

"Because you were this close from killing yourself, Edward." Alice held her fingers only a few millimeters apart, emphasizing her statement.

I stayed silent.

"Okay," Rosalie said. "I may not have thought Bella the greatest person in the world, but she still didn't deserve this. No one ever deserves this." And I knew she was speaking from the heart. Because it happened to her.

"You know, Bella's not going to suddenly like you because you have something in common, Rose. It just doesn't happen. She probably won't even remember me."

"Why do you say that?" Jasper said. I looked at him.

"I don't know, but I can just feel it. He changed her, whether she liked it or not. And when we got get her, she's going to think we kidnapped her instead of the other way around," I said. "It's not unheard of you know."

"Yeah, but she'll get better, Edward. She has to." Alice was looking at me, trying to figure me out. I was tired. I was worried. Pissed off, sad, anxious, and nervous. I just needed some sleep. That was for sure.

Alice and Jasper went to Alice's room, and Rosalie and Emmett went to the guest room down the hall. I lay back in my bed, in the dark, staring at the ceiling. What if I was right and she did forget me? Got brainwashed and that was the end of the story. Shit happens you know.

And I didn't think I was ready for it.

*~*~*~*~*

It took a few days to get the arrangements situated, because we had to organize with the police in Canterbury. We couldn't just ambush alone since we were American. We needed the native's help.

The next morning, Alice and I introduced Maggie to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. She gladly let them stay.

I however, was going to England with The Chief, Leah, and the team.

And it was an agonizing trip to England. The only reason Seth, Leah and the Chief let me come, was because she probably would come to me first. At first they didn't think it was a good idea, but then Leah decided I would be helpful, so they let me go. Bella wasn't really on good terms with her father. And neither was I.

We were in a private jet that was owned by a very wealthy company, in which Leah actually worked for. But I hadn't realized that without Alice by my side, I was a mess. All I could think about was actually finding Bella, but dead. I mean, how else was she able to be in a bistro in the middle of the day? It just didn't add up.

But even worse, I would hate to find Bella alive, and completely brainwashed. It had already been almost four days. It was possible that Bella wouldn't be Bella anymore.

But I knew I would feel that she was dead. I didn't know how, but I knew I would. I just did. And Alice would know too. She just would.

And that was the end of it.

The chief interrogated me.

"Maggie tells me you're engaged to my daughter."

I froze. I turned to look at him. He was neutral.

"Tell me why."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I just looked down at my hands.

"Why are you trying to torture my daughter?"

"Torture?" I said confused. "I'm not trying to torture anybody. I just told Bella that I wanted to marry her."

"And why's that?"

"Because I fucking love her! Why the hell is that so fucking hard to believe?" I said to him. I wish I could have stood up and walked away somewhere, but being that we were on an airplane, a good thirty (thirty five?) thousand miles off the ground, give or take a few, I was completely screwed.

"You love my daughter?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Why is that so hard to believe? So hard to acknowledge the fact that somebody actually loves Bella?" I took in a deep breath.

"Well, son, your record isn't exactly clean," Chief said. And he was right. I was busted for possession of weed in the ninth grade, and then again a few months later. Mom didn't care. She left me in JDC. She never cared. Now, if I had been with my Dad . . .

"And? You tend to overlook the good in people Chief. I mean, I haven't done anything since the beginning of the school year," I said. He stared at me, disbelieving.

"So tell me again why she was in Chicago and not in Phoenix?" he asked.

"Because he threatened her while she was visiting. She came to visit me. Is that so hard to believe?"

"That she spent three hundred on a plane ticket that ended up getting her kidnapped?" he snarled.

"Chief. For starters, I had paid for the ticket. I did, because I wanted to see her just as much as she wanted to see me. Not because we have sex, but because I love her. Because what you and her mother don't realize is that she's not that bad person you make her out to be. She's smart, maybe not excellently book smart, but she knows things I wouldn't ever. And she's beautiful. And I'm not just talking about the curve of her waist. I'm talking about the way . . ." I didn't even know what I was talking about. I just closed my mouth and looked away. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"And why not? If you say you love my—"

"I do! And I don't have to tell you anything, because you're the one who agreed for her to move away from Forks in the first place. If you had fought a little bit more to keep her, maybe she wouldn't me in this fucking mess." I clenched my jaw and looked away from him.

"You're probably right," he said. And I did a double take at him, because I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

All my life, as soon as I started doing drugs, I always tried my best to stay out of Chief Swan's way. Just couldn't handle it. Never wanted to get caught high. And I never knew he had a daughter. Never thought I'd fall in love with her either. Never thought I'd fucking fall in love, that's for sure. But Bella ended up turning me into this mushy guy she wanted. Saying romantic things and taking her out to the fair. I'd never done that. But she changed me as much as I'd changed her. And that was a good thing.

"You probably do love her more than anyone could ever. Granted, she's my daughter, but I don't know who she is, and she never let me try to get to know her." Chief had a sad face on.

"It's because she's done things that you wouldn't approve of," I said. "And she didn't want to be seen in such a bad light."

"But what about you? I didn't approve of you and somehow you got her off of drugs. Off the streets. To stop turning tricks. Can't say I don't approve of you now," he said.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked. My mind was running with a billion possibilities.

"I'm saying that you keep my daughter safe and I'm okay with that. And so, when this is all over, and Bella's better, I don't mind it if you do marry her," he said.

I couldn't believe it. "Really? You're letting me marry your daughter?"

He nodded. "Why wouldn't I. You make her a better person. And Godammit, she somehow changed you so that you're not on my nerves anymore," he said. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Chief," I said.

"I guess it's Charlie now," he said.

I wasn't going to push my luck there though.

We arrived in England rather quickly since we were on a private jet.

It was almost evening in London when we go there, the sun just going under the horizon.

Seth gave everyone instructions on where to go. Bella was at a house now. A house in Canterbury, so it would take a while before we could get there.

He passed out guns, and then skipped me. I wasn't getting. Fuck. I was paired off with Charlie, because that's just where Seth put me.

"You're with Chief. You're probably the fastest runner here, so it works to your benefit. Just watch his back."

I nodded and crossed my arm over my chest. At least they gave me bullet proof vest.

The background on James was pretty heavy. He's had charges from kidnapping to rape, to even murder, but no one could ever pin anything on him. It was dangerous, and if I saw the bastard, sure as hell I wouldn't hesitate to kill him that's for sure.

"Okay guys," Seth said. We have to get sight of the suspect before anything, and then Paul and Jared will go ahead and sneak in and find Bella. Leah and I will keep watch on James, and then Edward and Charlie will go in and follow Jared and Paul and get Bella out. Emily will be waiting in the car. Everybody set?"

Everybody nodded, so we all climbed into the car and Emily drove to the car to where we had to be. It took a while to get there, more than a while since she was in a completely different city. A completely different city.

I talked to Leah during the trip. I was anxious, nervous, and out of everybody, she was the only one who saw that.

She tried to take my mind off of what was going to happen.

"How old are you?" I asked her.

She smiled. "I'm only nineteen," she said with a bright smile. "Seth is thirty one."

"Wow, that's a jump."

She smiled. "Sure is. I was a surprise to my parents. They're in their late fifties."

"Wow. Why aren't you in college?" I asked her. She was such a pretty girl. She had wicked long jet black hair she kept down and these hazel eyes that held so much life. She was so young to be doing shit like this.

"Seth wanted me to help him, so I just joined the force. I'm pretty good, so it's cool. And I like it anyway. It's . . . justifying."

"Wow."

She smiled at me. "What do you want to be?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I mean I wanted to be a musician, but I don't think that's ever going to happen, and I sort of wanted to be a doctor, but I wasn't sure of that either. I mean, it's not like I need money, you know. But I don't want to do something boring either. I just want to be whatever Bella wants me to be. If she wants me to be her loyal foot servant . . . you can guess where I'm going with this right?"

Leah laughed. "Sure, dude. But you've got to want to do something. Edward, just set your mind on something."

"I will. After all, I am only seventeen, and I'm still a junior. I've got a little time." I smiled at her and then she smiled back.

"You're a good kid Edward, even if your record isn't so shiny." She grimaced and then she winked at me.

It was a while longer until Canterbury.

But it was well into the night when we arrived. Perfect, because no one would notice a bunch of people in black walking around the house.

So Paul and Jared entered the house and then they told chief where they were going over the phone. The police of Canterbury were a little far back. They were watching for trouble, and Seth would tell their chief when to move in. It was so coordinated, it wasn't even funny.

The chief and I waited on the side. I paced while he cleaned his gun. He knew as much as I did that he was going to use it. And it scared me a little bit. I'd never seen a person get killed. The closest too that was Bella over the summer . . .

I shook my head and continued pacing. It made me nervous how close Bella was and how I couldn't even see her.

"_She's in the basement. We're hidden in. You can come in, Paul's keeping watch at the door," _Jared said over the radio.

"Got it," chief said. He nodded his head and I climbed through the window. He followed me closely, his gun already cocked and ready to go.

But the, there was a gun shot, and I heard Leah scream.

**Hi guys -_-" I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had to do it. SORRY!!! **

**So review if you want the next chapter :) At least ten please. Twenty if you want it by Wednesday/Thursday :)**

**love you :) **

**Jess.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lots of things happen, so I'll keep my note short. Uhh, review, and enjoy!**

**BPOV**

I was in and out of consciousness for I don't know how long. Sometimes I woke up alone. Sometimes there were people in the dark room talking about me, injecting me with more of that serum, whatever it was. And sometimes it was just James, touching me and violating me in ways I just didn't want to know, his body sweaty and grunting against mine. I learned how to tune it out when that happened, just to space out and pretend I was in a different part of the world, pretended I was at home with Edward, on the couch watching crappy movies and throwing popcorn at each other. Anywhere but in James' clutches was okay with me.

After a while, I was just tired. I could barely hold my weight up with my toes anymore. My fingers were achy, and sometimes I just couldn't feel them at all I was just ready to give up. I would rather die than live like this. I'm just sorry that I never got actually tell Edward that I loved him in person. But I'm pretty sure he knew that.

I was hungry. And I was sure I was hallucinating. There was a lot of noise going on upstairs. The report of guns and screaming, running. Something was happening. I wondered what. Because to have this much noise meant something bad.

What if they came for James, but he didn't tell them I was down here and I would be left her to die.

I tried to open my mouth and scream, but nothing came out. Nothing at all. So I just gave up.

I withdrew myself from reality. Everything was gone. I went to my happy place.

_I lay in bed with Edward, our bodies entwined with each others, our kisses so much sweeter. He leans forward to capture my lips and I smile. Can't help it. I kiss him back, just as eager. And he holds me. Holds me tight and whispers in my ear that he loves me. _

_He loves me. I know that. _

"_I love you too Edward." And his eyes convey everything. They sparkle dramatically, with beautiful intensity I can't help but admire. _

_And so we get out of and we go out side. It's a beautiful day, a day where there's no rain, just sunlight. I raise my face to the sun, feeling the warmth. Edward picks me up around my waist and spins me around, making my dress flutters in the wind. He smiles at me and I smile back. Everything is perfection. _

_We lay in the grass in the back yard, my head on his stomach as he strokes my hair. His touch is like fire, my body craves the heat. I think about us and our future together. After we graduate?_

_I want to open a bakery. Make cookies and cakes and brownies. I want to get married. Married in March or April, when the flowers are all in bloom, when everything is colorful and beautiful and perfect. I want to have children. _Make_ children with Edward. I want to do everything with him, because there was no reason not to. _

"_A penny four you thoughts," he says, in a voice just barely above a whisper. His beautiful voice, the voice of an archangel. I smiled. _

"_Red or blue?" I ask him. _

_No doubt confusion masks his face, but he answers anyway. "Red." He doesn't say anything, and I know he wants to, so I stay silent. "Why?" _

"_The color of my underwear underneath my wedding dress," I say. He laughs blithely and vibrantly, without a care in the world for anything other than what we have right here. _

"_You're a naughty girl, Isabella Swan." _

_I smile, mostly to myself, but it's a smile none the less. _

"_Hmm. Would you like to find out the color of my underwear now, Mr. Cullen?" I sit up and look at his face and run away from him. But there he is, chasing after me, like he's always been, since the first day I met him. After lust at first, then after my heart. I could only surrender to him. He loves me. _

_He tackles me and then we fall to the ground together. I laugh and he smiles. He puts his fingers up my dress, feeling nothing but skin. "You're such a tease, Isabella Marie Swan," he says. I smile. _

"_Guilty as charged." He leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back, and then everything goes black_

EPOV

There was a lot of commotion, more screaming, and a lot of gun shots.

Way to let the asshole know we were in his fucking house.

From where Chief and I were standing, we could see James in the living room, shooting at something and then Leah run toward us.

"Seth is distracting. If you want to get her out of here alive, then I suggest you do it now. Chief, we're going to need some help. He's got about another three men at least."

Chief nodded ad turned to me.

"Run to the basement. Don't look back. Don't stop. Just go and find cover," he said.

I nodded and I was off, doing exactly what the chief said. I wasn't scared, but my heart was beating a million beats per second as I practically jumped down the stairs. I went to the far corner, where Paul was motioning me over, and then he stepped in front of me, covering me. I felt completely numb.

"Don't move or say anything," he growled at me. I nodded again. I wrinkled my nose at how bad it smelled in here. It was like sex, and mold, and stale air, and shit. It wasn't like a normal basement. The floor was dirt, and it was way uneven. But then I looked up and all I could do was widen my eyes. Paul held me back, because he knew exactly what I'd saw. He was focusing on Bella just as I was. She was dangling lifelessly from the ceiling. She was bruised and naked, and there were blood marks all down her arms from where the rope cut into her wrists. But after a few seconds, I had to look away, because I couldn't handle it. Jared was already handling her. He checked her for a pulse and then looked at Paul, nodding. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. He lifted her body and cut the ropes off of her, laying her in the floor.

He checked her pulse again and then he spoke softly in the radio. Paul walked away from in front of me, but I was completely paralyzed. And I had no clue why.

Was it because I was practically right about finding Bella looking almost dead? My hands were shaking as I watched Jared and Paul poke and prodded at her body. Paul looked around, his eyes focusing on a small window. I looked toward the door. It was closed and Paul was standing watch. There was still a lot of noise upstairs. I just hoped things didn't get too dramatic and someone figured out that we were down here.

"Edward," Jared said, "I'm going to help you climb through that window, and then I'm going to push Bella through. Carry her to Emily, and have her call in the team if Leah and Seth haven't already."

"That's not going to happen."

All three of us looked up at James, who flipped a switch to turn on the lights of the basement. It was eerie and crude. He was standing there with a gun in his hands. He sighed.

"When are you fuckers going to believe me when I tell you that I'm going to make her mine? She's mine, whether you fucking like it or not," he growled.

"Hey, man," Jared said. "Just put down the gun, and no one gets hurt."

"Yeah, Like I'm really that stupid, asshole." And then he raised it and pulled the trigger, right into Jared's arm. He fell back, clutching his bicep. Paul shot his gun, but the stupid asshole moved and dodged the bullet. Jared was calling in for backup, while James went to Bella's body, putting the barrel of the gun to her forehead.

I practically stopped breathing.

He was going to kill her.

"If you all don't move the fuck away, I will shoot her fucking brains out! I swear to fucking God, I'll do it!" James screamed at us. Jared scrambled away, and then Paul and I stepped back. Paul was pissed off, I could see it in his face.

But even more, how was I going to try to save Bella when I was so far, but he was so close?

It was nearly impossible.

"Now," James continued. "Pick one."

"Pick one what?" Paul said.

"Pick a kid!" He yelled. "Do you want him," he said, pointing to me, "or Isabella." My eyes widened. My heart pounded against my chest. I guess I was actually going to die? Was I scared? Hell yes. But was it worth it?

Fuck yeah.

Immediately, I looked at Paul and said, "Pick her."

"I told you to the fuck shut up!" Paul said to me. I looked away from him, to Bella's body. "Let her go," he said.

"Is that your choice?"

Reluctantly, Paul nodded.

I took a deep breath. Jared on the floor was breathing hard; blood was seeping through his wound. Paul next to me was watching intently James. He held his firearm up to his chest, aimed at James. James was pointing his gun at me. I blinked when I heard a fire, but I didn't get hit. James was straggling backwards, hitting the wall. Someone shot him again, and then Paul went over to him, slamming him around, putting him in hand cuffs.

But it could have happened a different way, because immediately, I was kneeling next to Bella's body. I could hear sirens outside.

Jared called for Emily to come and help since Jared was out and Paul was taking James away. The paramedics came down, strapped her to a gurney, covering her body with a blanket. Silently, Emily and I followed them, and she hugged me out of nowhere.

She was crying into my shoulder, but I was numb. And it wasn't because I was too good to cry. It was just because I simply couldn't.

"Is anyone coming with the young lady?" one of the female paramedics called over to us. Emily pushed me towards the ambulance, so I went.

When we arrived at the hospital, they made me get out first and then wait inside, while they pushed her in. They started spouting off a whole bunch of things in three different languages, saying things I'd only seen in movies. I could only think how safe Bella was. And that was it. That's all I could think about.

Because she was unconscious and completely deprived of any food or water, they hooked Bella up to machines and tubes and oxygen, after cleaning her up and performing a rape kit on her. They had to give her stitches on her wrists, because the ropes had cut in so deep, and one on her temple where she had been hit with something. Emily had followed us with the car, photographing everything for evidence and then she came back to talk to me, telling me what was happening.

"I'm assured you can stay here and watch over her right?" she asked. Her face was contorted with pain. A lot of pain. She sighed. She made me take off the vest, since I didn't need it anymore. It was uncomfortable anyway.

I just wanted to see Bella anyhow.

"I told them that you were her fiancée." She bit her lip, her eyes cast down. "She's married you know, to him. Legally. They couldn't find an Isabella Swan, but they had her photograph under Isabella Dwyer," she said. My mouth dropped open, and I stared at her. Emily's lip quavered. "I'm really sorry Edward," she said. I just looked away from her.

"It's not your fault," I said to her.

"She's in room 622. It's next to the ICU."

"Intensive care?"

She shook her head. "No, but they stationed her there because she didn't look so good. Something happened . . . her heart stopped for a few seconds while they started to hook her up. She might not make it Edward. It's all just too much for her little body." She wiped the tear that leaked from her eye. "Just go to her. And tell her you love her, because it could be the last time."

She walked away from me, and then I went to the elevator, pushing the "6" button.

It wasn't like when I was in Chicago. In Chicago I broke down easily. But now, it was just way too surreal. Bella couldn't die. She just couldn't. It wasn't possible. She was my life. If she died then I died and there would be a lot of people wanting to kick our asses because we were dead. That was for sure.

I walked down the hallway, trying to ignore what Emily said.

_613 . . . _

I knew she was only trying to help, but she only fed my fears.

615 . . .

It made me remember the first time I met her, all the things I ever thought about her, what I would change if I could.

_617 . . ._

Because there was definitely a lot I would change.

_619 . . . _

It just made sense.

_621 . . _.

I couldn't handle this . . . . almost not having Bella. It just didn't work that way.

It was both of us.

Or none of us.

_622._

When I walked into the room, there was a nurse it there, caring for the IV and whatever she was plugged into. She smiled at me. "You must be the young man Mrs. Uley was talking to me about, Edward, yes?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Well son, she's been through a lot, but it you behave, I'll let you stay since you're her fiancé." she said. I smiled weakly at her.

I nodded again. She left the room, patting me on the back.

She felt the same thing that Emily felt, that Bella wasn't strong enough to make it. I knew she was though. I just knew it.

I put one of the chairs next to her bed, taking one of her pale limp hands in mine. I didn't say anything. Nothing. People usually confessed things to people who were in comas, but I didn't have anything to confess, because I'd already told Bella everything.

I didn't confess anything, just talked to her. Tried to calm her, because if I knew Bella, her head was definitely crammed with feelings that weren't so hot. I lifted my feet so they were on the side of the bed, put my arm over my knees, and rested my chin on my forearm.

"Hey," I whispered. "Do you remember that time over summer when we went on the walk into the woods?" I said to her. She didn't respond, and somehow, I knew that, but I wished for it anyway. "You asked me what I was thinking. And I told you nothing. And you let it go. But really, Bella, I was thinking about you. About what we would do when we graduated from high school. Because you still have to do that you know. You have to live to see your birthday, and that's in five days. You're going to be eighteen. Remember? You made me promise that I would treat you like I do every other day, nothing special. And I promised. But that wasn't going to happen, Bella. You know that I was going to plan something great and fantastic because you fucking deserve it. You deserve everything that makes you feel beautiful, Bella, that makes you feel like you're the most amazing girl in the entire planet. You're my girl; that by default already makes you fucking insane.

"I remember the first time I saw you. Bella, you make me ramble," I chuckled to myself. Even if it was only because I was trying to keep my self from crying. "Please wake up," I whispered. "I promise to keep you safe forever Bella. I promise. Please."

I fell silent. I just stared at her. And it was a long time, but I tried to read her face, read her thoughts, her mind.

Nothing.

Eventually, I fell asleep. It was dreamless and deep, just nothing. One of those sleeps where it lasted for hours, but really felt like five minutes.

Bella was like that for days, I lost track. Seth usually was the one who forced me out of the room, gave me clothes and made me shower. Otherwise I would have just sat there staring at her, trying to will her awake. And we all knew that wasn't going to happen. Not at all.

Seth took me away from the hospital, and that made me anxious.

"Calm, down Edward," he said. I looked at him. We were walking to the car, to the hotel they had gotten themselves while we were here. My body was completely numb, and I hadn't eaten in two days. I just wanted to be next to Bella. I would be just fine, pretending I'm not.

I think.

He waited patiently while I showered and brushed my teeth, getting dressed in clothes that weren't mine, but that fit like they did.

Seth laughed when he saw me.

"Whose clothes are these? I asked.

"Leah's." He laughed again.

Leah was really thin, but still, she had curves. But damn, her clothes were nice. Seth gave me dark blue skinny jeans and a Mindless Self Indulgence shirt. At least she had taste, you know. I pulled a belt through the loops of my jeans, and then finished towel drying my hair, just running my fingers through it. That constituted as combing it in my book.

Seth took me out to eat then, going no where fancy, just Chik-fil-A. He bought food for the both of us, getting quite a hefty amount. And we ate it all, not talking or anything. But then I looked pleadingly at Seth, wanting him to take me to the hospital.

So he took me back, buying more food for Leah who was supposed to be there with Bella already.

I entered her room and I took my usual place, with her hand in my hand and my eyes watching her closed ones.

I sat there the entire day, until nightfall when Leah dragged me out to eat. But this time, she took me shopping. Like I wanted to go shopping. Bella could have woken up any second you know. And I wouldn't have been there.

"That's my favorite outfit you're wearing Edward," she said. I smiled at her.

"I had no choice. Seth gave it to me."

"I know sweetie. You need some fresh air, though, okay?" she said. "Just breathe Edward. She's still alive. You're not being patient. Do you think she would want to see you worry over her like this?"

I nodded. "Bella's not like most girls, Leah. If she says she doesn't want a million people to be crying over her death, then that's exactly what she wants. But that's only sometimes you know. There's this complex mathematical formula that you can use to figure her out, but I haven't taken calculus yet, so I'm only guessing and checking." Leah laughed, and that made me laugh. "Bella's not an easy person to figure out. She's been through things before this. She's fragile, even if she thought she could conquer the world."

Leah smiled. "Well, if we didn't act like that, then we wouldn't be able to do the things we do. Like put up with men."

I smiled then.

We walked into a store I had no idea existed before today. She walked around and told me to pick out some clothes for Bella and me. So I did. She handled Bella's under things, while I mine. Then she bought them all, and we went to eat.

"Hey Leah?" I said, taking a bite of my burger.

"Yeah?" She chewed on a French fry.

"I don't think Bella's going to like it if you guys make me fat," I said with a smile.

"Oh, pish-posh! You're a man. You have high metabolism."

It's true I did.

This time, I was okay with being away from Bella for so long. I think we both needed the space. It's been four days. Tomorrow was her birthday. And I didn't know what to do. I mean. What if she wakes up and I wasn't there. Just what if, you know?

But Leah made me sleep at the hotel, and seeing how I couldn't argue my way out of it, even though we were yelling at each other in the car, and halfway up to the room, she wouldn't budge on anything. But she didn't leave me either. She was mostly out on the porch with her iPod, drawing. So I went and sat beside her, wanting company after a few hours.

"When my father died two years ago, things were, hard," she said without looking at me. I sighed.

"Leah—"

"And I thought I was never going to cope with it. I thought it was the end of the world. But you get over these things," she said.

"No, you don't. I mean its one thing for Bella to die from something that was a complete accident, like a heart attack or a disease, but for this? This is something I would never forgive myself. Because instead of just going out to play guitar that night, I could have kept watch over her. I could have stayed home with her, and waited for her to wake up, or fall asleep myself." I pinched the bridge of my nose again.

"You're blaming something that's completely out of your control, Edward. You can't keep her safe from everything."

"But dammit if I can't try. You don't know how much Bella means to me. _I _don't know how much Bella means to me. She just means so much to me that I can't even explain it. No one has ever made me feel the way she does. And it's not even about sex. It's about her. The way she smiles and laughs, and does that thing where she fakes giggles, because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings. Bella's perfect. Completely perfect, and I don't think I can live if she dies."

"You've got it _bad_," she said. I smiled.

"I do. And I'm not afraid to say so. I would do anything for her. Even if it's to get on top of a building and admit that I'm whipped."

Leah laughed. "Shit like that doesn't happen very often," she said.

"People admitting they're whipped?"

"No, retard I meant people loving each other unconditionally. You put her on this pedestal and I don't think she's ever coming down."

I said nothing. I couldn't answer to that. Because there was nothing more right than what she had just said. I knew that I put Bella on a pedestal. But it wasn't like I made her out to be an angel. She may have looked like one, but god knew that she was nothing but. She was Satan dressed up in a halo. And I loved it. Because she was my kind of girl. She was my girl.

And that was the end of it.

I couldn't sleep that night, so I asked Leah to take me back to the hospital. And she finally agreed.

I took my normal spot next to Bella, and then I put my head down, falling asleep in seconds.

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking away the crust and forcing my eyes open.

I was in the hospital, which meant, I was saved.

I moved parts of my body. My fingers, my toes, wiggled my legs, moved my head.

I was intact. I sighed. I looked over at the person holding my hand, his long, familiar fingers lightly holding my hand. I stroked the back of his hand lightly, just lying there listening to him breathe. Because that's exactly what he was doing. What I was doing, because I was alive.

A man came into the room then, dressed in a lab coat. Probably checking on me.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said quietly, as not to wake Edward. "You're an early riser. It's only six-thirty."

"Hi," I croaked out. I smiled weakly, finding the strength in my body to try to sit up.

He smiled. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Pretty good. Just my throat is sore."

"That'll clear up soon," he said. He picked up the clipboard at the end of the bed looking over the information. "So you're eighteen today?" he said.

"I guess. I mean, I haven't really been able to keep track of the dates, you know."

He nodded. "Well happy birthday." He looked over the papers again, and then at me.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Just some things we found during your testing," he said.

"Like what?" I said slowly. "Am I going to die?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. That's one thing that's not going to happen. You're perfectly healthy. But, something surprising has come up."

"Will you just tell me?" I said impatiently.

"Well, it seems that you're about seven weeks pregnant."

"Pregnant? How?"

"Signs show that you haven't been taking your birth control pill for a few weeks, but you're pregnancy goes farther back than that. You probably forgot to take it one day while sexually active."

I looked away from the doctor to Edward. I sighed. What if the baby was James' baby? What if Edward didn't want me because of that?

I sighed again.

"Who is he?" he asked.

"The father," I said. _Hopefully_. "He's my fiancé."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

He messed with my IV, injecting it with something. I didn't ask, because I didn't feel like. I was pregnant, after telling Edward that I didn't want to be.

He would be happier than me, that's for sure.

I just back, taking my hand from Edward's and running it through his hair. Silky smooth, just like my fingers had anticipated.

Just thinking about him made my body react. But I felt disgusting and dirty. So I pressed the nurse's call button.

"Yes?" she said, swinging inside the room.

"Hi, I was wondering if I can take a shower." I asked. My cheeks flooded with a blush. She smiled though.

"Sure, sweetie." She began disconnecting me from the IV and the oxygen tubes, taking off the stickers that connected me to the heart monitor. She helped me move since I was still too weak to move and walk by myself. So she helped me out of my gown and then turned the water. She held my hand and waited patiently while I showered.

She conversed with me,

"So, that young man," she said. "He's your fiancé?"

"Yeah. We got engaged sometime ago. Without the intention to get married so quickly. I guess it was just the fact that we wanted to have the title, to make it so we were completely untouchable." I smiled.

"He hasn't moved for days. I think the longest he'd ever been away was for maybe five hours, and that may be an over estimate. He sat there and watched you sleep. That was dedication. Usually people go home after a day or two. But not him."

I smiled. "I know he loves me," I said.

"Because if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

I washed my hair and my body. Smelling like generic soap was better than smelling disgusting.

She gave me a towel and then helped my back into a fresh gown, and a pair of panties that were in a bag marked "Bella's Clothes".

She left and then brought me breakfast, hooking me up to the IV again. I ate a little bit sort of forcing some of it down. I was starving, but I couldn't stomach it, so I pushed it away.

"Don't worry sweetie," the nurse said. I smiled. She put the tray aside. It was already eight thirty. I was getting impatient, and wanted Edward to wake up. I wanted to see him.

EPOV

"Edward?" I heard some one say. I lifted my face rubbing my eyes from sleep, seeing the nurse from last night. I looked at Bella and she was smiling. She was smiling . . . . Smiling . . . . Awake . . . . Alive.

"Morning," she whispered. She rubbed her throat, and then she smiled, taking her hand from mine and putting it on the side of my face. "I lost my voice," she said.

I smiled. "Bella, right now, that's the least of my worries." She smiled. But when I reached out to touch her, she winced, but she didn't pull back. A coldness pitted in my stomach. He did so much shit to her that I couldn't touch her without her getting scared.

"Watch it," she croaked. "My fingers are sprained."

I sighed with happiness. "I thought you didn't want to touch you," I said to her.

"Never Edward. You fucking saved me. You can touch any part of me that you want to." She raised and eyebrow and I laughed. She was still Bella. I didn't know how she managed that at all. But still, her face looked wary. Just as I was about to ask her what's wrong, Charlie came inside the room. He was still wearing his uniform, a cup of coffee in his hand, and a bag of food. He tossed it to me.

"You look like hell," he said.

"I feel like hell," I said. He smiled. Bella looked between us, trying to decipher whether or not if this was going to turn into an argument.

"So, Isabella," he said. Bella looked at Charlie. "Were you ever going to tell me that you were getting married?"

She winced again, and this time I knew why. "Dad," she said. "James married me," she said.

Charlie's face turned red hot. He was fucking pissed. And I could see why. Some guy just up and married his only daughter. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch! I swear to God, Bella, I will fix this," he said. "You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah. It's just my throat."

"Okay. Well, I'm going to investigate this, try to get this figured out. " And then he left the room. But then he came back and walked over to Bella. Giving her a hug. "I love you kid. Maybe just as much as Edward does. If that's even possible," he said.

"That's two different kinds of love, Daddy," she whispered. He smiled at her. "I love you too."

She smiled again, and then he left the room. She opened her mouth to speak to me, but then she closed it as Seth, Paul, Leah, and Emily came in. No Jared.

And they all looked like shit.

Seth's arm was in a sling and a cast, Leah had a black eye, and her arm was in a sling. Paul was shirtless, a bloodied bandage on his side. And Emily, shaken and trembling, but a small smile played her lips.

"You defy the odds," Emily said. "The doctor's were sure you were going to die. We're really happy that you lived," she said.

"Yeah," Leah said. "We can all have a recovering party when we get home," she said. I smiled. Bella laughed, even though it was a croaky wheezy sound. It made everyone laugh more and she just laughed with us.

Paul didn't say anything, but Seth did.

"I'm really sorry that we didn't get to you earlier. It was my entire fault that this happened in the first place. If I had been on my shift instead of taking care of my girlfriend—"

"That slut," Leah muttered.

"–you wouldn't be in this mess."

But Bella just smiled.

"It's not a big deal guys," she said. "But I really thank you guys. I really do. Both me and Edward."

Seth just nodded and he left the room. Paul followed him. Then Emily left, and all that was left was Leah.

"Where's Jared?" I asked her.

"He went back to America. But the Chief is back at the house.

He's gathering evidence and stuff with the teams. They found some bodies in the basement, crudely buried. All girls. They have enough evidence to put James away for three life sentences, if not two death penalties," Leah said. She took a set next to me.

"Can they do that?" Bella asked. Leah nodded.

"You'd be amazed at what judges can do. And especially since if you get the death penalty and live, you can walk away—and not be tried for the same thing twice."

Bella grimaced, and Leah got the hint.

"You're safe sweetie," she said. Bella nodded. "Well, I'm going to catch up with he team, gotta talk to my brother. He's been an ass lately, thinks he's in love with his girlfriend, that manipulating, conniving, bitchy, self centered—"

"Leah?" I said.

"Oh, right." She laughed nervously, and the bolted. Bella laughed and then she looked at me. Her smiled was scared. Wary. Afraid.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked her.

"I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me that you will keep an open mind about this. Please," she said.

I nodded. My heart was pounding at my chest. She took my hand.

"Well, when they took all those tests last night, they found something. And I know that this is shocking, but, they found out that I'm pregnant."

"What?!" I almost yelled.

Bella winced back. I stopped myself before saying anything. Bella was patient. She just looked at me, willing me to calm down. And I did. I stared at her.

"But I need to ask you something," she said. When I didn't say anything, she went ahead. "Well, how long have I been gone," she asked me.

"About a week," I said. "Well, you were taken two weeks ago. You've been out for almost a week."

She grinned. "Edward. I'm at seven weeks."

I processed what she was saying. Everything she was saying. Seven weeks was about two months ago, a little less. That was somewhere over the summertime. That baby was definitely mine.

"Wow," I said. I smiled at her.

"A little bit of good news. I thought you might want it," she said. Her face danced with delight and I leaned over and kissed her. She inhaled sharply and was frozen for a second, but then she kissed me back. She scared me sometimes. Maybe she would have that episode where I wouldn't be able to touch her for a while. I sighed and looked at her.

"That's very good news Bella," I told her. "Happy birthday," I said to her.

She grimaced. "How old am I?"

"Eighteen, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she said with a bright smile. "Legal."

She laughed. I laughed. It was going to be hard taking care of a baby, but we could do it. I just hoped that Bella got better and fast.

"Edward," she said.

"Yeah, Bella?"

"We're going to have a baby," she whispered. I smiled at her.

"Please tell me you're joking." That was Charlie's voice. And he was surprised, that's for sure.

"I wish I could Daddy, but I can't," Bella said in her smart alec-y voice she had mastered. Bella sighed. "Don't be mad," she said.

"I'm not, I'm just surprised. Didn't Edward tell you that I approved of you guys already?" he asked.

Bella smiled and looked at me. "No. Why didn't you?" she said.

"Slipped my mind," I said.

"Right. Another good thing and it just slipped your mind?" She asked incredulous. I laughed.

"How far are you?" Charlie asked.

"Seven weeks. It's Edward's. Of course," she squeaked.

"That good. So are you keeping it?" Chief asked.

"Of course!" she said to her father. "So when can we go home?" she asked.

"Soon, kid. Soon."

**Please review guys. I hope you liked the chapter. A lot of good things came out. **

**I was disappointed guys, I thought I would get more reviews so I could post earlier . . . guess not. **

**But here you go.**

**If I get twenty reviews, I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday:) instead of next saturday. **

**(And the only reason I'm posting today is because I can't Saturday.)**

**If not, then by Saturday. Love you guys,**

**Jess.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll. There's more information at the bottom, so just read! :)**

BPOV

Home was good. It took another week for me to get to go home since I'd lost my voice. When I got it back, I had to tape my statement on what I remembered at the police station.

"Start from the beginning and then go from there. We'll tell you when to stop," one of the British officers said to me.

I was all alone in the dark room, a camera placed in front of me. I didn't focus into it, just looked past it, into the two-way window. I wished that my dad was here with me, or even better, Edward.

I took a deep breath and began with my story. "I was twelve when he raped me. . ."

I told them about everything. About the sex with James, the drugs with Victoria, the being a prostitute, going to Forks, coming here, and then meeting Edward, what happened with James over the summer, the note that Maggie gave me from him, my encounter with him at Wendy's, and then what happened on the night I was kidnapped.

"But then when I got in the car, I just blanked out after a while. I don't remember anything from after getting in the car. But I do remember waking up, and not knowing anything. Anything at all.

I was in the white linen room, sleeping naked. I couldn't even remember my name, and that scared me. I got dressed in an outfit that was laid out for me. I had to ask the doorman who I was. He . . . I believe his name was Victor. I can't be sure, so don't quote me. But he told me who I was, that I was wealthy and I was married to him. And I believed him because I didn't know any better. And then I talked with Victoria. She was the same Victoria I had known . . . the one that was supposed to be dead. But she acted as my best friend. So I just went with it.

"When we came home, James and I had sex. It was consensual that time, but after that I went upstairs completely sexually unsatisfied, so I handled it myself. And that was the rest of my day, since I had fallen asleep.

"When I woke up the next morning, my memories flooded back. But I played like a good girl thinking that perhaps, maybe, that I would be able to get out of the house and try to run away. But I got sick and went back up to my room. He came up then, hours later, wanting to have sex. I didn't want to, so I tried to push him off. He got mad, and figured out that I wasn't amnesiac anymore. She he started hitting me. Then he grabbed me by my hair and practically dragged me down the stairs into the basement. He tied me to the ceiling. We argued and I said something and he put a gun to my head. Then we talked some more, and he told me that we were actually married, and then he injected me with this yellowish clear liquid. And I was out.

"After that it was only in and out of consciousness. I remember waking up to find him raping me, or other people talking around me, injecting me with more liquid.

"And then that's all I remember. The next thing was waking up in the hospital." I sighed and wiggled my fingers, willing the blood to circulate.

"How many times did you have consensual sex with James Dwyer?" the officer asked me.

"Once that I could remember."

"And that's everything?"

I nodded. "That's it."

"Okay, Isabella, you're free to go," he said. My father came in then, smiling at me.

"You did good, kid," he said to me. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Can we get Edward first?" I said.

"Sure."

So we did, and then Edward, my father, had lunch.

I leaned on Edward's shoulder when I finished eating. "Daddy," I said. "What did you find out about me getting divorced?" I said with a serious face. He sighed.

"Because you were above legal age to be married, you have to wait six months before you can be divorced. Even under the circumstances. Since your mother made you a citizen in England, the marriage was legal. I can't do anything about it."

I sighed. It was unfair. I was Isabella_Dwyer_. It sounded so disgusting.

"He's in jail now though. And the trial's on Monday. He'll be sentenced in a few months if not weeks, and then you'll inherit all of the things he owned. It's how the law works, Bells."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to go home."

And in a few days, Charlie, Edward and I were able to leave. And nothing felt better than walking into Maggie's house and straight into Alice's arms. She hugged me so tight sobbing into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, and I love you," she said. I smiled back at her, hugging her back.

Maggie's house was put back to normal, and there were more people than I remembered. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were there too. They welcomed me back, and Rosalie had out first in depth conversation, no drugs, no highs, nothing, and it turned out that Rose was an actual person. And I could be her friend.

Esme was a case of the same cure.

"Isabella," she said. I looked at her. And her face looked sad. "May I speak to you for a moment in the kitchen?"

I nodded and I went with her.

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to you," she began. "I truly am, and I hope that you don't think I'm lying. I know that Edward and I had never been on the best of terms, and I would really like to change that. I wanted to apologize for all that I have ever said about you. Because any woman who can go through all of the things you have deserves an award. And still, no matter what you do, you manage to keep Edward busy, and out of trouble. He's changed a lot, and I can see that. But it's for the good, for the better and that's all I can ask for in a mother. That really is. And I'm so happy that I get to have you as a daughter.

"At first, I thought you were one of Edward's call girls. But for him to do something like ask you to marry him, that's something big from Edward, because that means commitment, and Edward isn't so good with that. But with you, it seems to come easy for him. I hope you accept my apology and my blessing," she finished.

I smiled. I was still a little edgy with her, but she apologized and I could live with that.

"You're an amazing young woman. And if Edward thinks your good enough for that, then that's good enough for me. "

"Thank you, Mrs.—"

"Please," she said, cutting me off. "Call me Esme, sweetie. And you are welcome into my house anytime you please."

"Okay, Esme. Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome." She hugged me and then we went out with everyone else, who was eating pizza. I sat with Edward on the sofa, stealing bites of his slice.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that I'm home. And I love you," I said.

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Fine, it's a tie."

I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. Someone snapped a picture, but I didn't care.

No one asked what happened, but when Alice and I had one of our late night girl talks, I spilled. Everything. Everything that happened to me.

"Wow, Bella. I don't know how you could still want to be with a man after that," she said softly, wiping the tears under her eyes. I smiled at her.

"You have a point, but Edward is different," I said. "He was always different. He makes me feel different."

"He ism different, and I know that.. He's very lucky to have you." My stomach growled and I laughed.

"I am so effing hungry," I said.

"Damn girl. You can eat for two people," Alice said.

I smiled at her. "I do eat for two people. I'm pregnant," I said. I smiled brightly.

"What?" She squealed.

"Yeah. I'm almost nine weeks now," I said. I rubbed my stomach, standing up so she saw my profile. I ran my hand over my stomach again, feeling the subtle bump.

"I see it. You are pregnant." She smiled. "I thought you were just getting fat. And I wouldn't blame you."

I laughed.

"Do you know what you're going to name it?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet." I smiled. "He still wants me. Not sexually or anything, but he still loves me. I can't believe it."

"Why?" she asked. "You're Isabella Swan."

I winced. "I can't believe I'm married," I said.

"That was a very asshole move," Alice said. "That's for sure." She looked like she was going to fight someone.

"Yeah. But I have to wait five and a half more months until I can divorce him, unless he dies first. Then I'll be a widow. Then, I'll just inherit his money and all his property. Even if it is dirty money. I deserve more than that for the shit he did to me." I sighed. "I mean all that stuff . . . and I wasn't the girl he did it to, I was the only one that got out alive . . . I just can't believe it."

"I know what you mean. Granted I've never been in your place, but still, money can't solve everything, even if it's a lot of money."

"And James has a lot of money. I know it's wrong to think like this, but it could help out my dad a lot. He works so much. And I know Edward's parents are loaded and Edward has a trust fund from his grand parents, but still you know. We'll still need the money. A baby is expensive."

"Yeah. Just don't forget that I want to be the god mother!" Alice chirped. I smiled.

"How could I forget? You're my best friend. Of course you'll get to be the god mother. But I think I want to make Jasper the god father. I know you guys are in it for life too, so it's only logical. I feel like I just don't know Emmett and Rosalie that well."

"Well whatever you choose right? I hope everything goes better for you guys."

"Yeah. But everything is already getting better, that's for sure," I said.

"You believe it don't you?"

"Of course I do." I looked at the stars. "It's the plan."

"I'm not even going to ask," she said.

"It's a thing with me and Edward."

"Figures. You guy are attached at the hip." She smiled, but I just looked at her.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well I'm going to head inside. I'm so fucking beat, dude." Alice hugged me. "I'll make you breakfast in the morning," she said. I smiled.

"Night Al."

"Night Bell, happy birthday."

She went inside. I was out on the porch. I just looked up at the stars.

"Hey Baby," I whispered. "I hope to God I make a fucking good mother. I really do. Because you deserve everything you could ever want. I mean what more could you ask for? Your dad is fucking hot and completely delish, and dude, the sex we had to make you was the best, let me tell you." I laughed a little bit. "I just hope me and your daddy can do the best we can to make life for you the best. Because I'll die than let what happened to me happen to you..."

"Bella?"

I turned around and then saw Edward standing in the doorway. I smiled at him.

"Don't think I'm crazy—I was just talking to the baby—our baby."

"Our baby. I never thought I would hear that this soon." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I indulged in that kiss and then he smiled at me. He picked me up and we went to lie in the grass.

We looked at the stars. I put my arm around his waist, laying my head on his chest. His heart was beating so fast. I asked him why.

"It's what you do to me Bella. You make me feel like that all the fucking time. You're mine. All mine. And sometimes, it's too good to be true, because you're way too good for me. Way too good. You were definitely sent by the heavens. I'm just glad they sent you to me," he said. He kissed my hair. "You're perfect you know."

I smiled. "You are so wonderful Edward Cullen."

He sighed. "I love you Bells."

"And I love you."

"What are we going to do Bella?" he asked. "It's not something easy that goes away. It's a baby," Edward said softly. And of course, I knew there would be doubts, but Edward was asking because he wanted to know what was going to happen, not if we could do it. And that was all I could ask for.

"I don't know Edward. It's going to be hard, but we can do it right? If we stick to the plan," I said.

"Yeah, stick to the plan. That's been going will right?" he said in a sardonic, mocking tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it has Edward," I said flatly. "Get rid of the sarcasm. This is a beautiful moment we're having," I scolded.

"Oh, right," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

After a while, we went inside, up to our room, and then we just cuddled before I fell asleep. Sex wasn't happening yet.

At least for a little while. The doctors, psychiatrists, and Carlisle recommended it.

Eh, it'll get better from here. I knew it would. Because eventually, I was going to have to attack Edward and fuck him soon. And I knew soon was sooner than I thought.

*~*~*~*~*

After our friends, including Alice, left to their respective corners of the earth accommodations were quickly made for me. Because Charlie didn't want to be so far away from me, Edward and I moved back to Forks. We packed our things, and then we said goodbye to Maggie and Laurent. I was pretty sure they were happy with having the whole house to themselves. I wouldn't put it past them.

I lived with my dad, and Edward lived with his parents, but I snuck Edward over during the middle of the nights so we could sleep together, even though I was pretty sure Charlie knew. Especially when he would knock on the door and say, "What do you _kids_ want for breakfast?" I would laugh and Edward would always answer for waffles.

I think Charlie fell in love with Edward. Despite the fact that Edward's criminal record wasn't drastic but still a little iffy, Charlie seemed to think he was perfect, just like I did. And that was the great thing about it. Because for the first few days, Edward and Charlie argued over who got custody of me. It made them both anxious, but then Esme would drop by and scoop me up, take me to the spa for a little girl time.

Much needed girl time since it was time for a wax again, and my finger nails and toes were looking more abused that I'd ever seen them.

Then it came down to school. We were able to take all our junior classes online, becoming seniors like everyone else so we graduated on time with the rest of the class. I didn't go to school for a week because I was still recuperating, and because Edward was there with me, he had gotten leave granted from school, so we spent most of the days studying, and then we did couple stuff. I was so happy to be normal. Normal was good.

But our first day back was hell. It wasn't so much the attention that Edward got that I had gotten. I'd been on the news ever since a few days after I had gotten taken. And Jessica and Lauren had used it to their advantage. I hadn't heard so many rumors in my life.

And most of them were pathetic.

But mostly, the rumors were of how I was pregnant. I was pregnant in a small town. Who the fuck thought it wasn't going to happen? I mean I was pretty sure that Lauren and Jessica both had about three (at least!!) STD's each. And they sure as hell weren't from Edward.

Just plain, fucking pathetic. That was it. They really were. It made me sicker than my morning sickness had.

But whatever.

I got out of the Edward's Audi, him helping me out. He took my back pack and put it over his own shoulder, taking me hand in his. Since we had most of our classes together, Edward was with me the entire day, and that was it. He sat next to me, and then walked me to our other classes. Everyone stared.

I wasn't stupid. I watched the news too. And my picture was all over the place still, because James still hadn't been sentenced. I wanted to know what the fuck was taking so long.

"So did he kidnap you and make you his sex slave? Or did he pay you to suck him off?" That was Jessica's voice behind us. I whipped my head around to see her smug face. "Because we all know you like it rough."

"What did you say?" I said softly. I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped forward, letting go of Edward's hand.

"You heard me, you filthy bitch. No one feels sorry for you. We all know you did it because you wanted attention," she said. She flipped her hair in a superficial way, just staring at me. Edward was pulling my arm, trying to get me to walk away.

"Hold on," I said to him. I looked at Jessica. "If you fucking think that I did that shit for publicity, you must be out of your fucking mind, Jessica Stanley. Just because your pussy doesn't hold your men on a leash, doesn't mean you have to go after someone who does," I said in a lethal voice. She scoffed.

"You're such a filthy slut." She said through clenched teeth.

I cranked back my fist, hitting her right in the middle of her face, blood spurting everywhere. She floundered backwards, screaming wiping the blood from her face. People started looking around. I turned on the waterworks and starred crying. The principal came out, and looked at the situation, assessing the information from witnesses. I was sent home for the rest of the day, Edward skipping the rest of his classes to take me home and make sure that I wasn't alone. We worked on homework, watched some TV made out a little bit. You know . . . couple stuff.

But if we kept on doing the things we did, I would be late for my appointment with my therapist.

"Come on Edward, I'm going to be late for my meeting with Dr. Mansfield," I said to him, as he trailed kisses all down my bodies, reaching my breasts, kissing the swell through my shirt.

"Are you sure? This is getting pretty good," he said.

I laughed, but it was more like a breathy moan. "Not now, Edward, maybe later."

"Fine, Bella. Let's go."

So we did.

I had therapy five days a week for an entire three weeks, had to take medication for depression, and use sleeping pills so I could fall asleep. But now, just once a week, and no depression meds and no sleeping pills, because sex with Edward wore me out some, it was easy to fall asleep.

Edward held my hand while we drove to the therapists' office. I was nervous. I was always nervous when we went. And it was because he made me do it, made me go back to the bad places in my memories.

Edward waited for me in the waiting room for the entire hour, no doubt texting Alice or something.

"Good afternoon Bella," Dr. M said. I smiled.

I took a seat on the sofa, kicking off my sandals and laying back. It was my routine.

"So what shall we talk about today?" he asked.

I said nothing.

"How about we talk about your favorite memory? Is that okay?"

I smiled and I nodded. "It was over the summer. Behind my house, there are woods, mostly wet, but when it rains, you can barely feel it. And I love to go back out there. Well, it was a sunny day that day, however abnormally, you know, but it was beautiful. The grass was wet, so I brought a blanket with me . . ."

_I called Edward._

"_Hello?" he answered. He sounded like he'd been sleeping. _

"_Did I just wake you up?" I asked him._

"_Yes. I was up all last night playing Halo with Emmett." _

"_Oh," I said sort of sadly. "'Kay bye."_

"_Wait," he said. _

"_What?" _

"_What did you call me for?" he asked. His voice was rough from sleep, but it had softened a great deal. I smiled. _

"_I just wanted to hang out," I said. "It's not a big deal though." _

"_No, it's okay Bella. Where did you want to go?"_

_I laughed. "My backyard._

_He laughed. "Give me a half hour, and I'll be there okay?" _

"_Okay." I smiled. _

"_I lov . . . uh, I'll see you later." _

_I hung up and went back into my house, making brownies. They were Edward's favorite, and I loved that he loved them. So I popped them in the oven and went upstairs to change. I put on a skirt and a simple cotton tee. I slipped into some sandals, and that was it. I waited downstairs for Edward and for the brownies to finish. The brownies were first, so I put them on a plate. I was anxious to see Edward. Excited. I couldn't wait for some reason. It had been two days, in fact, and I just. . . I missed him I guess. _

_The door opened and in walked Edward. I smiled at him and jumped on him, giving him a hug. There was a crunch between us, and when I pulled back and dropped myself, I realized it was because he was holding a small bouquet of lilies. White calla lilies. In other words, my favorite. _

_I smiled at him. _

"_You so want in to my pants," I teased him._

"_I do, but that's not why I came," he said. _

"_SO why did you come?" I asked him, pulling him into the kitchen. _

"_Because I had to see my girl. I was going into withdrawal—did you make brownies?" he said with a smiled. Just like a kid in a candy store. _

"_For you? Of course," I said. He leaned down and kissed me, picking me up and sitting me on the counter. I yelped when he pulled my body close to his. I may have been surprised, but I loved when he did that to me. So dominating. . . _

_Yum._

"_You're perfect you know that?" he said in my ear. _

"_So I've heard," I hummed. He laughed a little, before planting a solitary kiss on my neck. Nothing extravagant, but something beautiful. Something was on his mind. "What's wrong?" I asked him. _

_He shook his head. "Nothing, just a little tired. I'm fine other than that. I promise." He smiled at me and kissed my lips, convincing me. And he was very good at persuading, making feelings run down to my toes. _

_But before anything could get out of hand, the front door slammed. _

"_Bella?"_

"_Shit!" I said. "My dad." _

_Edward leaned against the counter, looking completely innocent. But I knew he was annoyed at getting cock-blocked. _

_I know I was. _

"_Yeah, Dad," I said, hopping off the counter. I went and grabbed the plate of brownies, taking one for me and handing the plate to Edward. He grinned and ate one. I laughed. _

"_Who's here with you?" he asked. But when he came into the kitchen, he sighed. "Cullen," he said. _

"_Chief," Edward said after he swallowed. _

"_Daddy,:" I said in an overly sweet voice. "Edward and I are going to go out back. We're just going to hang out. I was thinking pizza for dinner? Alice is coming over."_

"_Right," he said. "Sounds good." _

"_Oh, and can she spend the night?" I asked._

"_Yeah," he said. _

"_Thanks Daddy." I kissed his cheek, and Edward and I left outside into the backyard. _

_I lay on my back, looking up to the sky. Edward was right beside me. He took my hand. _

"_You look beautiful, Bells," he said. I turned on my side, propping my head up with my hand, leaning on my elbow. _

"_Really? You think so?" I said softly. He nodded. "Thanks, Ed." _

"_You're the only one who gets away with calling me that," he laughed. I smiled. _

"_I know. And I'm flattered. Just like you call me Iz. No one else calls me that. Just you. And only you. I think it'll always be like that you know?" I whispered. He pulled my body to his, my face only inches away from his face. _

_I leaned in to kiss him, his lips soft and sweet, a hint of chocolate in his mouth, but after that, just Edward. Just him and all his glory, everything that made me wet, hot and bothered. _

_I ran my fingers through his hair, running my other hand over the flexing muscles of his back. I moaned and he laughed. _

"_I love it when you do that you know," he whispered against my lips. _

"_I know. And even though I can't help it, I love to do it for you." I smiled and then he sat up, straddling me. He just looked at me. "What?" _

"_Nothing. I'm hungry. You wanna eat and then pick up Alice?" He asked. _

_I nodded, then grinned slyly. "How about a quickie before?" _

_He smiled. "Deal." _

"I mean, you can guess what happens next, Doc," I said.

"If I haven't told you, you might be a nymphomaniac," he said. I smiled.

"You don't have to tell me, because I know that already. I love sex. I love it. I love when Edward and I have sex, because it just isn't like normal sex. It's us. It just . . . I don't know. He's just good at what he does to me. He knows and I know and that's it. It's hard not to want sex when he looks like sex on legs." I smiled.

Dr. Mansfield laughed. "As long as you're getting better." He smiled.

I smiled.

I was getting better. It was taking a while, but I was getting there. And Edward helped me mostly, since he was the one who calmed me down when I had panic attacks. I could handle it better when his hands were all over me. When Edward was making love to me. My dreams, sleeping, made me nervous; it sent me back there. I was grateful for Edward, that any time I wanted him he complied. He liked sex, so it wasn't that bad for him. After all I was his very sexy, pregnant girlfriend.

My time was up with the doctor then. I was happy that I got to talk about nice things, things that were joyful.

Not depressing.

Edward took me home and I went up to my bedroom, him trailing behind me. He stripped me out of my clothes, and then ran a bath for me.

He sat on the floor, me int the tub, my belly poking out of the water. Edward put his hand on my stomach and I smiled.

"What the hell are we going to name her?" he asked.

"How do you know it's a her?"

"I don't know. I just, think it's a girl."

"Well, what about Emma?" I asked.

"Emma?" He smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah? What about Jillian?"

"That's good too. But I think I like Emma better."

"Me too," I smiled. He laughed.

"Okay, for boys now."

"What about Alexander?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Christopher?"

"Eh, it has a little ring to it," I said. "What about Kyle?"

"It has potential. But I really like Emma," he said. "Emylie Jillian."

"What about Sarah?"

"Has potential. Maybe for a second kid. But like I said—"

"I know, I know. You like Emma," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yes."

"Do you think it'll be a girl?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Even though I really like the name Emma, I'm not going to name my son that either."

We laughed together and then I frowned. "Edward, what if I don't like the baby as much as I'm supposed to? What if I love you more?"

"Bella, that'll change. Because, like you told Charlie. It's a different kind of love," he said. I smiled, but I couldn't help but let the tears fall.

Edward didn't say anything, but, "What if I'm not a good enough father?"

"Edward that should be the least of your worries. You're going to be a great father, and you know it. It's hard being eighteen with a kid. I know. Try being pregnant. Then you can complain," I said to him with a smile. He laughed and I wiped away my tears. "I love you though, no matter what happens."

"I love you too, no matter what."

*~*~*~*~*

"Edward fucking Cullen, get your ass down here," I screamed up the stairs. I was running around the house, getting the keys to the Audi, getting my school books ready, all the while eating breakfast. I grabbed my coat, shrugging it on. I took another bite of my toast and then poured myself a glass of apple juice, taking some vitamins. Turns out I was underweight for a pregnant woman. I barely showed and I was already eighteen weeks pregnant.

"Coming!" he yelled down. This was the third time this week we were going to be late to class. And it was always his fault. I swear to god he took too long in the shower. And I guess that was my fault. I haven't had sex with Edward, and it's been a while. And he doesn't try either. Well he doesn't try that much. There are times where I catch him staring at him, and my body feels white hot and turned on, but I just couldn't. What if he got disgusted with my body or something? I couldn't handle that kind of rejection. I mean I was pregnant and fat and I thought I was disgusting. I wouldn't put it past him to think so as well.

We weren't married yet though. James was still alive, and it was only two and a half months into our marriage. I still had four months left, because it took at least ten years for someone sentenced to death to die. They had to go through appeals and all that shit. While I was here, traumatized. I mean, he did it. Why did it have to take so fucking long right?

I mean sure, Edward and I were having a kid, but still. I thought it was a little drastic to get married so soon anyways. Living with our parents would be so amazing for our married life. So we were going to wait a while. At least until after we graduated.

It was almost Halloween time though. So it was chilly and cold. I loved this fall. Edward let me make him cookies and stuff all the time, and we ate the junk food while watching scary movies and doing homework.

That month and a half flew by fast. James was tried and sentenced to death. And that was only for my case. As for the three other murders, and then the bodies that were found in the basement . . . I didn't know. I shuddered when I thought about that. But he was sentenced to die. To die just like all the girl he killed, like all of the people who were killed.

That was it. And then I would be free.

Edward finally came down stairs and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, before grabbing a piece of toast.

I smiled at him.

"What's wrong? Am I in trouble?" he asked. I giggled.

I shook my head. "Nothing and no. I'm just glad that we're back to normal."

A wishful look masked his face before he composed himself.

We could try . . . . I guess.

Maybe. Later.

He whisked me off to school, and we endured the day, before finally getting to go home. The fact that we had more classes together made class more do-able, but I hated that god-forsaken place. With a fucking passion that burned through me. Good fucking Lord.

We went to Port Angeles after school, getting something to eat and walking around. No one stared at us nearly as much there. And I was glad for it. Unless they were staring at Edward. Pregnant or not, I could kick some ass.

"What do you want to do?" Edward asked me as we walked to the car.

"Let's go to your house. It's been a while since I've been there."

He smiled and then we were off.

When we got there, we ditched out bags and shoes, going up to his bedroom. I had to figure out if I wanted a crib in my room or his.

I smiled, and then Edward came up behind me, putting his hands on my stomach. "What are you thinking about?"

"How I told you I wasn't going to give you a kid, and here we are, almost four months into pregnancy. It's kind of surreal you know? It's way too perfect."

"Well would you rather something go wrong?" I could hear the confusion in his voice.

"No! Of course not." I turned around in his arms. I wasn't nervous anymore. Well, not completely. "I love you," I said.

"I know," he responded.

"Smart ass."

He laughed. "I love you too."

His eyes asked permission for me, and I could sense that he really wanted it. So I stood on my tip toes, and I kissed Edward. He groaned and I giggled. But I didn't stop kissing him because it felt so good. Just, almost way too good. But it was just the way Edward kissed. He was that amazing.

Edward carried me over to his bed and lay me down, still kissing me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and then he kissed me harder, deeper.

"Oh, yes," I said when he kissed _that_ spot of my neck.

I arched my back a little, and he moved his lips back to mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth, tasting and exploring my mouth he knew so much.

I slid out from under him. It was too uncomfortable.

"Edward," I sang, "I get to be on top, sweetie."

"I don't mind," he said.

I laughed. "You're so sweet. Now, get me naked, before I change my mind," I said.

He grinned devilishly, something I hadn't seen in a while. "No problem."

He pulled off my t shirt, and then pulled off my jeans. They were super low rise to accommodate my growing belly. Like hell was I going to buy maternity clothes. If I wanted that, I would just wear Charlie's things or Edward's. Not like it mattered anyway. Edward undressed himself, already hard. Man was I aching for that to be in me.

He laid on his back beckoning me to come over to him. He smiled. I smiled back. I crawled onto him, straddling his waist, and then put his hand on his cock, guiding him to my aching, very wet entrance.

Ohhh.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward close his, and bite his lip. He must like this. Like being inside me. Why the hell I was so insecure? He always told me I was beautiful, but still . . . I don't know. But I know I shouldn't cock block him anymore.

I moved slowly in circles, savoring the moments. And then it was up and down, him sliding in and out. I almost couldn't handle it.

"Oh, fuck yes!" I said into the room. There was nothing but the sounds of our heavy breathing and our skin smacking against each other's. Edward's hands reached up to touch my breasts, and I leaned forward, putting my weight on my hands on the bed. Edward's hips moved up to meet mine, and he was grunting and groaning, his hands all over my body. I threw my head back, and he kissed my neck.

"Oh, fuck, Bells," he grunted. His lips were firm on my throat, as I worked my hips. But then he switched our positions, flipping me onto the bed, so he was thrusting harder and harder into me, impaling me with everything he had. I think he was just getting out all his pent up sexual frustration of all the times I'd blocked him from having sex . And dammit if I was going to stop him. His hips met mine with ferocity I hadn't known he had. And that was because we had sex all the time. But now . . . whew.

He wasn't at all close to my body, only connecting where it mattered, his cock gliding in and out of me as held my thighs over his forearms. I threw my hands over my head and then gripped the blankets, moaning louder and louder. Edward gripped my hips, my toes curling and my body just willing him deeper still.

"Just . . . please . . ." I begged. I didn't know what I was begging for, but Edward certainly gave. And my back arched, my legs opening wider, just inviting him into me. I needed him. I wanted him. "More."

I didn't know how much more he could give me, but apparently, he was holding back.

I swear to God I would never get over this man and what he did to me. And he was all mine. I needed him. I needed him to come. I needed to come.

And then the familiar feeling was beginning. I was close to my climax, so I trailed my hand down to my clit, just making small quick circles around it, coming loose. Things tightened and coiled and I wanted to let loose. My back arched and then I screamed, shuddering and clenching around Edward's length as he continued to thrust into me.

Rarely did Edward come with me anymore. He always finished after me, and that was okay, because I liked the feeling of him inside me. I fucking loved it.

Warmth speared through me when Edward came and then he lowered his body over mine, sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

"I can't wait to have this fucking baby s we can had kinky hard core sex," I breathed. My heart was pounding against my chest. I could feel his heart do the same against mine. He laughed.

"I know what you mean," he said to me. I smiled. "But it's not like it matters, because any sex with you is the best I've ever had, Bella." He smiled and kissed me.

"Aww, you're so romantic," I said to him. He smiled.

"I try," he said with a cheesy grin.

I rolled my eyes, but leaned up to kiss him. "I'm hungry. Make me something to eat?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want."

So he made me brownies and I ate a jar of pickles while we sat on the couch.

Normal. I liked this, It was good.

"So what do we do now? Like for real? I mean its great living with Charlie, but I don't think I could live with him and have a kid, you know?" I said softly.

"Yeah.

Now if we could just on with the rest of our lives, then everything would be perfect.

**So yeah. That's it. I think I'm going to write one more chapter, which will be the epilogue and then that's it. For real. **

**Yeah.**

**Oh, I want to know what you want to read for the epilogue. Do you want it to be right as she gives birth, the marriage, or about ten-twelve years in the future? I'll have a poll up, and then I'll write the chapter and post.**

**It's depending on your answer of which chapter to write, so that's why I'm posting early.**

**I love you guys, and I'm starting a new story in place of this one, or maybe I'll post a one shot. (There will be a poll with story choices up soon :])**

**And it's a possibility that I will do an outtakes story or a sequel. That's also depending if you want to read one, you know? **

**:D So yeah. That's my little rant. And if I haven't stressed enough, I really need you to vote! And review. Don't forget to review. **

**Will asking for thirty be too much? I mean, you do want the next chapter right? **

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight? **

**Okay then. Please vote and review :)**

**The next chapter wont be on Saturday, but next week, possibly during the middle, like Wed-Fri.**

**Love you guys,**

**Jess.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. I hope you guys had a happy Halloween. :)This here's the epilogue. Sorry I'm a day late, but I couldn't do anything on line because I was busy with Halloween stuff. But this is the end of Sweet Success. **

**Of course, there will probably be an outtakes story, and possibly a sequel, because I think I really left it off at a good place to create a sequel. And besides, now I have no other story to let out my dirty, sexual frustrations. **

**Uh, yeah. I guess I'll put a poll up for that. As for the meantime, I need to finish my other story, Living What I Hope is Not a Dream, and get all of my other stories back on track. If you're reading them and wondering why I haven't updated, it's because I've been really busy lately, and I could only think about this story. So here's the last chapter, enjoy! **

BPOV

I had never felt more accomplished than I do now. And mainly that was because my life had completely changed. It's so cliché to say, "If someone had told me that I would end up here in the future, then I would have told them to stop lying an go to hell", but it's completely true. From when I was twelve, I never thought I would do nasty drugs, have sex for money, get raped and kidnapped, but then again, I would have probably believed them. But if they would have told me that I would have found a man who treated me right and would give me everything I could possibly dream of, then that would have been the part where I would have told them to go to hell. I wasn't a princess, or some rich, fancy up-town girl, but someone normal. So I had more troubles than a seventeen/eighteen year old girl should have had, but in the end, everything came out right.

So right it was hilarious.

*~*~*~*~*

_The Baby's Birth_

Edward walked me to class. I was feeling a little bit uneasy, and I was snapping at everyone. Even though I could see the hatred of the other students when Edward took care of any of my needs, or the annoyance, of my teachers, I just didn't fucking care about anything. Nothing mattered, except that I would get through this fucking school day, and live. I mostly bitched at the other students, because for some reason or another, they wanted to be in my way on this particular day. Of course I earned some glares and hate stares, but still, I wasn't in the mood for their whiny shit.

It was math class, and I was starting to get pains. I kept thinking, _Not right now, not right now_, but then, as the bell rang for class to start, my water broke, making a complete mess. I mean geeze. It was three weeks early.

I shoved Edward's shoulder, getting his attention, and then raised my hand.

"Yes, Bella," Mr. Banner said.

"Uh, my water broke," I said.

A panicked look came across his face, and Edward laughed, helping me out of my seat. I smiled as I followed him out of the classroom. It was something funny, I'll say.

We were stopped in the hallway for not having passes and being out of the classroom, but Edward just shrugged and said, "Well, if you want her to have a baby in the middle of the hallway, sure, why not."

The teacher looked alarmed and let us go out to the parking lot, where we got in the car, and Edward sped off to the hospital.

Edward held my hand and was serious the entire way there. He held my hand, not wincing once when I squeezed so hard I could have cut off his circulation. It was calming to know he was strong. If only it wasn't me that was having this baby. But I could handle it. I know I could.

"Bella, you okay?" he asked. His eyes looked concerned, even though he looked expressionless.

"Yeah, I'm just trying not to have a baby in your car, you know."

He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Chill out Edward, okay?"

He laughed. "Aren't I supposed to be saying that to you?"

"Yeah, well, having a kid doesn't seem to be so hard—oh, fuck," I said, leaning forward at the sudden impact of pain. "Fucking contractions," I grumbled. "How far are they?"

"Five and a half minutes," he said.

I breathed deeply, wanting to get this brat out of me.

We finally made it to the hospital, but by then, the contractions were already three minutes apart. It was almost time to have the baby.

We didn't know what it was yet. Since I detested pink, nothing of the baby was leaning toward any sex. So everything was yellow and green and blue, all unisex colors. And purple too. Alice claimed with all her heart that it was going to be a boy, but I made her keep all of the receipts to anything she bought.

In no time, I was set up in a room, doctors floundering around me, trying to keep me calm. And since the school was so fucking far from the hospital, there wasn't any more time, and I was going to have the baby soon. That meant that it would be a natural birth.

No. Drugs.

And this shit hurt like a bitch.

"Push Bella!" The doctor said to me.

I took a deep breath and screamed, squeezing Edward's hand with all my might. I didn't say anything only screamed, but I was pissed as fuck when the little bitch was still inside of me. Its head hadn't even come out yet.

"Okay Bella, I need a bigger push," the doctor said.

"I can't make them any fucking bigger," I growled at him. "If you want a bigger push, do it your fucking self." I could swear I saw Edward grin. And that for some reason calmed me some. But not a lot.

"One, two, three!" The doctor said, and I took a deep breath and pushed, the doctor saying that he could see the baby's head. Fucking finally. He counted again, and I gave another push, and then it was out. And I was crying and there was a baby crying and I just sat back and closed my eyes and breathed.

"Bella, Edward," the doctor said, "it's a . . ."

I had been anticipating this moment ever since I found out I was pregnant. Edward and I had decided on names for both sexes. Emylie Jillian if it was a girl and Christopher Lucas for a boy, obviously. And so when the doctor said, "It's a girl," I couldn't have been more happier.

They let me hold the baby for a second before taking her away to get her cleaned and do whatever they needed, like get the weight and size and all that jazz.

They tended to me too, since having a baby was a bloody mess.

After an while, I was stitched up and drowsy with painkillers, Edward sitting next to me.

"Emylie Jillian," he said.

"Yep," was my brilliant response. He smiled. I sighed and yawned.

He laughed. "You did great Bella," he said.

"I know, and this is really cheesy, but I couldn't have done it without you," I said softly.

"Well, duh, since it takes two to make a baby," he replied in that smart alec-y tone that I loved so much. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

Sooner than later, I was able to hold my little baby girl. She wasn't crying or anything, just making looking around at the room, at us, and I couldn't help but let my heart sing with joy. This was my baby. Mine and Edward's. And she was so beautiful. She had a little tuff of Edward's bronze hair on her head, bright green eyes to match, staring up at us. She had dimples, just like I did, and the heart shape of her face was mine too. Even her nose was just like mine.

And even better, she had my blush. And that made me blush. I looked up to Edward and he was smiling. I lifted her up to him, and he held her, awkwardly at first, not knowing where to put his big hands, but then he got the hang of it.

"I've never held a baby before," he whispered to me. I smiled.

"It shows," I teased.

He rolled his eyes. He bounced her very softly, sitting on the edge of the bed, and I smiled, just leaning back watching him with his new daughter.

"She's beautiful Bella," he said. "And I'm not just saying that because she's mine."

I smiled. "Well, Edward, in case you didn't know, you're kind of beautiful yourself," I said. "And I know I'm hot, so that makes for a perfect baby."

He laughed softly."You're beautiful Bella."

I grimaced. "Not right now I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. You're doing that glowing shit that everyone talks about. You're, like, radiant."

And even though I wasn't really in the mood to be called beautiful, I couldn't help just being a little happy that he was saying these things to me. I mean, Edward was not just the father of my baby, he was my soul mate. And cheesy as it is, I'm really glad I found him. I guess you could say he was my miracle.

And just like love, I hadn't believed in miracles either.

"So Emylie Jillian," he said.

"Yep. I think Emily will be pleased that we named our baby after her," I said.

"I think so too." Edward smiled at me, and I just leaned back, falling asleep. Having a baby was tiring. I was just glad she was in the world. And since Edward had more strength right then than I did, he could take care of her for the moment.

It was only a few days before I was out of the hospital, back into my bedroom. Since Edward wasn't the one who was pregnant, he had to go back to school. So he brought me back my home work and class work, explaining to me the things that I had missed the days before.

Emma was born on March 28, just before spring break. Esme looked after Emma in the days while Edward and I were at school, trying to graduate, and then Edward and I usually stayed over his house for a little while, until I was too tired and wanted to go back home. Sometimes he stayed over, sometimes he didn't.

And we shared Emma. Usually it was about every other night that I had her, except on weekends, where I demanded she be near me. Even though most babies were annoying and cried all through the night, Emma was one of those miracles that just slept. Which meant I slept, and that life was very good. She was so adorable. Such an angel. Never gave anyone, not even Esme, trouble about anything.

But the only thing that I disliked was that I couldn't have sex. At all. Not until I was completely healed, and the doctor gave us the okay to go ahead and finally do it.

And it was bad for both of us. After the first few weeks, I treated Edward to a lot of blow jobs. Too many to count. And then for me, I just masturbated.

I bet you wanted to hear that Edward pleased me into oblivion.

Nope. I was so disgusting and fat and hideous I wouldn't even try to be naked in front of him.

He was bothered by it, most of the time insulted that I would think of him so superficial as to be disgusted with my body. But I was, and it was horrible. I couldn't do it.

I exercised a lot. And I barley ate anything with sodium and carbs. I was losing weight, and that was good, because I had two and a half months to fit into my prom dress, a strapless, very tight, silky black dress that I had gotten over the summer with Alice the year before, before anything had happened to me.

Prom night was fun. But I was anxious to be away from Emma for so long, so Edward and I went to Prom, then we went to an after party. I didn't drink or smoke anything, because I was trying to be a better mother than my own. I wanted to be there for Emma. And Edward had done the same, wanting to be a good father, like his own.

So since that was the case, we were dubbed designated drivers.

Alice and Jasper were so wasted, so I drove them to Alice's, while Edward did the same with Emmett and Rosalie.

We met up afterwards at his house, where Emma was. Everything was quiet. We went into the kitchen, a note from Esme on the counter.

_Emma fell asleep at eight, and if I'm not awake by the time you get home, she's in the room with me,_ it said.

I looked up Edward.

"Let's just leave her there," he said. "I want to sleep with you." He wrapped his arms around me, just holding me to him. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Good because I feel like I'm going to fall asleep standing."

Edward laughed and we went upstairs. We smelled like smoke, sweat, and god knows what else. So we took a shower, and I went back downstairs to make up some sandwiches and hot chocolate. But unlike when I had done it at Maggie's, he came down with me, and we ate in the kitchen.

"Tonight was fun," I said to him, after swallowing my food. He smiled.

"Yeah, it was." He pulled me close to him, and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella. I feel like I don't tell you enough."

"I love you too. And you do tell me. You tell me a lot." I giggled and leaned against him, craving his warmth. After that, we cleaned up, and went up stairs, just falling asleep.

Graduation was a busy season for Edward and me. Because we had to spend more time at school and rehearsal than we could with Emma, we were always tired and it was annoying. But then graduation happened and we weren't high school seniors anymore, but officially, college freshman, and adults in the world. And it was a little scary.

Edward had applied to a bunch of schools, including Dartmouth and Yale, whereas I was going to wait a year before I went off to college. I just wanted to be with Emma a lot more than I had been.

It took a while for James to sign the papers. He refused to do it for I don't know how many years, and still refused. And since he refused to sign them, I couldn't do anything about it. Lawyers could fight all they wanted to, but he was in prison, which didn't make anything any easier.

So I stayed married to James.

But I don't think Edward minded. We were still engaged to be married, it was just delayed a few years. And that was okay.

When Emma turned two, I began to hear from my mother. My father, apparently, told her that I had a daughter with Edward and that we were living in Seattle. She came to visit me.

"Isabella, you've put on weight," was the first thing she said when she walked in the door. Not even a hello.

"Thanks," I said flatly.

"So where is he?" she asked. She sat down on the sofa, not looking at me, but looking around. "I can see you make a good house wife."

It was not five seconds later when Edward came home, Alice tagging along with him.

I swear. She spent more time here than at her own apartment.

"Hey, Iz," he said when he walked through the door. He walked over, yanking me over to the kitchen when he saw my mother, and gave me a hug and a kiss and a white calla lily, just like every other day he came home. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. I had to take Emma to the doctor because she was coughing and crying all day. She's passed out in her room right now. At least she doesn't have a fever," I said. I ran my fingers through my hair.

He looked down at me, his face totally serious. "Do you want me to stay home and help you tomorrow?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No I'll be fine," I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Why is your mom here?" he asked.

"Don't know. She just asked about you, you know." I licked my lips and sighed.

"What has she said so far?"

"That I was fat and a good house wife."

"You're not fat, Bella," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed. "Let's go before she thinks we're shooting up heroin or something."

Edward laughed and followed me to the living room.

"So, I can see you impregnated my daughter," Renee said to Edward.

Edward looked at me, trying to figure out a response. "Yes?"

"Well, that was the biggest mistake of your life. You aren't worthy enough for my daughter."

"Hey!" That was Alice. "Who gave you the goddamn right to come over here and start insulting Edward and Bella?" she said.

"And just who are you?" Renee asked standing up.

"I'm Emma's godmother," Alice said. "And I don't like you."

"I'm glad to say the feeling is mutual."

"Mom!" I said, almost yelling. "Get out!"

"Isab—"

"I said get out." I looked at her with a stern gaze.

"I just wanted to come and apologize for not believing you about James. And I'm sorry that I didn't prevent it." She looked down brushing her skirt of from imaginary fuzz.

"Good. Now go. I don't want to see you ever again. And if you ever want to see your granddaughter, I suggest you be kind to her father and her godmother," I threatened.

"Are you saying that I can't see her?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." I smiled. "You're not _worthy_ to see her."

Her jaw dropped open, but she composed herself quickly.

"Well then," she said. "I hope—"

"Just leave, Mother."

She sighed and turned around, walking out of the apartment. I sighed and sat on the couch. Alice was the first to laugh.

"DVD?" she asked.

"Yeah. Put on the _Nightmare Before Christmas_," I said. I snuggled into Edward's side, and then somewhere in the middle of popcorn fights and laughing, I fell asleep.

I cant believe she came. It took so long and it had to be someone else what happened, so she believed it. After hearing about what had happened to me, she tried to ask for forgiveness for not believing me, but I couldn't. It was hard to just yank the chain that connected me to her, but I just couldn't deal with someone like that. She stopped calling after a while, but she sent Emma gifts and cards for her birthday and holidays. I didn't hide them, but it was hard when Emma asked to see her. And I would say one day she would, but I knew in my heart, that one day was very far away.

Very far.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_One year later; Emma age three_

Edward had graduated from college. He had his bachelor's in music theory. It was boring to me, but I could just see he loved it. He played the keyboard for Emma all the time, whenever she asked, just stopping what she was doing.

We'd gotten an apartment in Seattle. I stayed home and took care of Emma while Edward went to school. Then I went to work, as a waitress to have some sort of income going for us. Even though Charlie usually helped out with thing we needed and Edward practically had billions of dollars in a trust fund, I just liked working for the things I needed.

"Edward, I made dinner," I said from the kitchen. Edward was playing with Emma, coloring books and dressing up dolls and what not. I came out of the kitchen and instead of coloring like I they were supposed to be, they were both passed out on the couch, Edward lying on his back Emma on his stomach, her arms around his neck. I went and got the camera and snapped a picture, before bursting into tears.

I was always busy for Edward, taking care of Emma or with work, or cleaning the house. I couldn't remember the last time we'd had sex or made out. I mean we were only twenty one each, we weren't old enough for this shit, yet.

I picked Emma up and took her to her room, laying her on her pretty princess bed, she not stirring one bit. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. When I turned around, Edward was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his perfect chest. And I ran over to him, and he took me into his arms, not say one thing, but picking me up and taking me to our room.

He undressed me slowly, his lips finding mine, his fervor strong and wanting.

We fell together into bed, moving with heat and lust and love and all the emotions I could possibly have felt. It was crazy good, and I couldn't think about anything afterwards when he just held me, or when we showered together.

I towel dried my hair, pulling on a pair of shorts and a tank top, sans any underwear in case Edward decided he wanted to ravish me again.

After I changed the sheets, I sat on the edge of the bed, watching Edward as he moved around our room. He hadn't changed much since high school, but definitely, he had more muscle. It wasn't crazy like Emmett, or nowhere near Jasper either, but he was more defined, more adult, and it made me sigh with the fact that I was married to _that. _

Thank you God.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Nothing. I'm going to skip work today," I said to him.

"Why don't you just quit?" he asked. He lay on the bed, and pulled me with him, letting me lie on his chest. My legs twined with his and I held him close, inhaling his perfect scent.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to do something."

"But you already do so much with Emma and the apartment . . . You don't need to do this. We don't need the extra money," he said. And he was right. Charlie put fifty dollars a week into my college fund, should I want to go to college, and we were financially stable. I didn't need to work.

"Okay, okay."

"And besides, I miss sleeping with you at night. You coming home at three in the morning just isn't working." I could hear the smile in his voice and that made me smile too. A lot. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

It was raining outside, a typical thunderstorm, so I could barely hear him.

"I love you too Edward."

I leaned up to kiss him, and he kissed me back.

But after a few second, as Edward was working to take off my shirt, there was a knock at the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? I'm scared," Emma said. Her voice was so soft it was barely audible, but I hopped out of bed and walked over to the door, unlocking it so I could let my daughter inside.

"Are you okay? I asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, the loud noises woke me up and I was scared," she said. I took her to our bed, putting her in between Edward and I, as we huddled under the blankets.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Emma?" Edward said. I looked over at him, watching him as he looked down at Emma.

"Can you tell me a story about Mommy?"

"Which one?" he asked.

"The one where you saved Mommy from the evil dragon," she said with a giggle.

Edward looked over at me and smiled. So that's what they did while I was at work.

EPOV

After Emma fell asleep while I told her the story, Bella fell asleep, too. God did I miss her. I hadn't known how much. Bella worked hard every day, watching Emma and cleaning and cooking, and still, she wanted a job. I think it's just because she hated when I bought everything. But seriously, I missed her. I missed her body, I missed her voice, I missed her looks . . . I just wanted her all to myself, without her having to work at all. I promised her that I would support her. And I was just doing that. But maybe that was just because she was Bella and that's what Bella did.

Emma woke up an hour later, complaining that she was hungry. So I carried her to the kitchen and I fixed us both plates of the food that Bella had cooked earlier.

"Daddy, how come you go to school and Mommy doesn't?" she asked. Emma was smart, smarter than your average three year old. And I loved that she was that.

"Because Mommy wants to open a bakery so she can make cookies and brownies all the time. She does a different type of school than I do, princess," I said to her.

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled and ate her food.

"What did you do today with Mommy?"

"Mommy and me went out for ice cream after I took a bath, and then we played jump rope in the park, and then we went grocery shopping, and then we ate lunch with Grampa and then we came home and then Mommy started cooking dinner for us, and then you came home , Daddy, and we played coloring and watched a movie." She sighed. She scrunched up her face, looking exactly like Bella when she did that. She yawned. "I'm tired Daddy," she said softly.

I picked her up from where she was sitting and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She smelled like candy. "Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy or in your princess bed?"

She thought for a second and then smiled. "I might get scared, so I want to sleep with you and Mommy." I kissed her cheek and carried her off. We stopped at her room first so she could change into her pajamas and get her little blanket she always slept with. When that was finished, she came to our room, and we settled in next to Bella.

"I love you Daddy," she said. "You're the best Daddy in the entire world." She yawned again. I smiled. I couldn't help but let my ego get a little bit bigger. I never thought something like that would make me feel so good, but it did. And it turned out that I wasn't too bad at being a father.

"I love you too Emylie," I whispered back. She settled in against my side, and we fell asleep.

Emma grew up fast. Bella and I were obsessed with taking pictures of her, and sure enough, there were picture frames all over the apartment with Emma in different stages of her life. In most of them she was with Me or Bella, or Alice who we had made Emma's God mother.

But it was weird to see her grow up without notice. I mean at first, she's this little gooey baby, and then she's telling you about boys and school and starting to talk about college.

It's crazy shit, let me tell you.

_Ten years later, Emma's fourteenth birthday._

I left our bedroom silently, not wanting to wake Bella. I padded downstairs, finding Emma sitting alone.

"Morning Emma," I said. Emma was sitting on the sofa, watching cartoons. She looked behind her and smiled.

"Morning Daddy." She stood up and ran over to me, jumping in my arms. She kissed my cheek and I put her down. She went into the kitchen, me following her.

"Why are you awake so early?" I asked her.

"I dunno. I guess I just couldn't go back to sleep. And so then I came down to see if you and Mom were awake, but you weren't, so I decided to watch cartoons. I didn't want to eat breakfast by myself." She sighed, hopping up on the counter.

"Go get ready and I'll take you out for breakfast," I said to her.

"Just me and you?"

I nodded. "Mom could use some sleep," I said. Not that there was a lot going on between Bella and I, only that she had worked long at the bakery last night.

"Kay. I'll be right back."

Emma left upstairs and I sat at the table, waiting for her. The phone rang, so I answered it. The caller ID said "private", so I didn't know who it was.

"Hello?" I said.

"May I speak to Isabella Dwyer?" The deep voice said.

I narrowed my eyes. "She's sleeping. Can I take a message?"

"Just have her call me back," the man said. He gave me a number, said a brisk goodbye, and then hung up.

Emma came down then, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple very fitted sweater. As her father, I really didn't like how much the outfit advertised. Emma wasn't a late bloomer, but more like her mother in every way, very . . . mature.

But at least it wasn't a mini skirt and a crop top.

"What are you looking at Daddy?" Emma said to me. She had a confused look on her face.

"Can you put a sweater on?"

"Why? Is this outfit too much? Mom bought it for me." She smiled and went to the closet where we kept the coats, and she slipped on one of my old letterman jackets from college. "Better?"

"Much."

We walked outside to the Audi and the Mustang. Bella kept the mustang and I kept my Audi. And that was it. Of course, though, they were newer models. Just couldn't help myself. Not with how much I loved cars.

"Daddy, what did you get me for my birthday."

My face turned blank. I didn't forget, it was just that I was a last minute shopper. "I can't tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But I hate surprises Dad." She pursed her lips.

I laughed. "Just like your mother."

"Is that a good thing?"

"About not like surprises? No."

Emma laughed. "Daddy," she said. "We should go back and get Mommy."

I looked at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded. So I made a U-turn.

Emma went inside and woke Bella up, and then we left for breakfast.

"Why are you guys up so early?" Bella said while she got into the car. She was wearing my old Nirvana shirt, safety pinned in the back to tighten it around her midriff, and her favorite pair of jeans. She looked hot. Because even after all these years of being with Bella, I still found her the most stunning, fucking amazing woman I'd ever seen.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," I said to her. I leaned over and kissed her, and Emma mocked gagged in the back seat.

"Right," she said. "Because if I were to kiss Austin, you would kick my ass, Daddy." Emma smiled at me through the rearview mirror. Austin was Emily and Sam's son, only about six months younger than Emma was.

"That's because you're my little girl," I said to her. "And I wouldn't kick your ass, I would kick his."

"But I love him Daddy," she said melodramatically. I looked at her through the mirror. "Just kidding."

Bella laughed at Emma and I was laughing too, and then we were driving to the restaurant. It was a little diner in town, something that was known very well to the locals. Bella, Emma, and I usually went on the weekends. And like always, Bella had the camera.

It was a late breakfast, and I wanted to get Emma's name tattooed on my back.

"I'm going to open up the bakery, now," Bella said. I smiled at her. "Emma do you want to go with me or Dad?"

"You," she said to Bella.

"Kay, well, we'll see you later," Bella said. She kissed me before she left, but I held onto her a little longer than she expected. When she opened her eyes, I looked into them, compelling her to stay.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Love you more." She laughed and kissed me again.

Emma and Bella left, I paid the check, and then left, meeting Jasper at the tattoo parlor in Seattle.

He was getting Alice's name down the side of his waist, as I was getting Emma's on my back. It was the only space I virtually had left.

After getting the tattoo of Emma's name on my back, I said goodbye to Jasper and left to the mall so I could go shopping for Emma's birthday gift. I was always last minute, but still.

I went straight to the Apple store, and bought the two things she'd been begging for since two years ago: an iPhone and a Mac laptop.

I couldn't help but give them to her, she was my weakness. Anything that Emma asked for, I gave to her, and that was the end of it.

Except for her insane fascination with piercings and tattoos. Last summer, Bella had taken Emma to get her belly button pierced, along with her ears. I flipped out. I mean, here Emma was, all innocent and pretty and girly, and Bella goes and . . . .

Whatever. It was going to happen anyways. I wouldn't be surprised if Emma went and got a tattoo by her sixteenth birthday.

I loved my daughter. Granted, sometimes I wished that she had come later, but, I loved her none the less. She was everything a man could ask for in a child.

But as much as I loved her, I needed some alone time with Bella.

I took out my own iPhone and dialed Sam Uley, Emily's husband.

"Hey, Edward," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if Emma could spend the night tonight. I wanted to take Bella out for a few hours and I didn't want to leave her at the house alone," I said, knowing Bella and I weren't going anywhere but from the living room, the kitchen to our bedroom.

"Yeah, that' fine. I'll call Emily and let her know."

"Cool. Thanks."

"No prob."

I hung up and then went over to the Audi and drove home, suddenly anxious to see Bella.

While I was on my way, Alice called me.

"Hey, baby daddy," she said.

"Hello Alice."

"Why did you take Jasper to get a tattoo? Now he has my name across his ribs," she complained.

"And you aren't happy that he branded himself with your name?" I said. I knew Alice was going to protest, but I could almost hear her shut her mouth.

"Urgh. Whatever. Please don't take my fucking husband out to get any more tattoos, Edward," she growled. "What are the PTA parents going to think if Jasper looks that way?"

"Are you saying that it's bad to have a lot of tattoos?"

"But you look good in any thing Edward. Jasper, well, he's more conservative than you. And I don't like it for him." Alice sighed. "Just don't do it okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'm going to your house to drop off Emma's new dress. I can't wait until you see her in it. She looks so much like you it's crazy," Alice giggled.

"But you've never seen me in a dress," I said with a smile.

"Oh, Edward. Stop being stupid. I mean really."

"Whatever, Al. See you later."

"Bye!"

It was still a little bit of a drive ahead of me since I had been in Seattle, but when I did make it home, Alice wasn't there anymore. I walked into our house, and set down the keys and Emma's gifts, and then I heard Bella run down the stairs.

BPOV

"Hey Mom?" Emma said from the tables in front of the bakery, "Can I get a tattoo?" She looked up from her homework, a sweet smile painting her face. It killed me how much she and Edward looked alike. It was just too eerie.

I laughed. My almost fourteen year old daughter was asking me for a tattoo. "No. I already let you get your belly button and ears pierced three times, and Daddy got mad at me," I said to her.

She sighed.

And it broke my heart. I wasn't going to let her get a tattoo of course, but I hated when I made her sad. She had that look Edward did when he was upset.

I looked around the bakery, and smiled. I had an idea.

"Jessica?" I called.

Jessica Stanley worked for me. As much as I hated her in high school, I couldn't pass up having her work under me after all the things she did to me. And even after eight years of her working for me, I still hadn't lightened up on the jobs she did. Dishes, bathroom, sweeping and mopping, taking out the trash . . . nothing made me ever feel better than the satisfaction of the look under her face.

I owned a bakery, just like I had wanted to, in Forks, Washington. I made all kinds of things, especially cookies. I'd named the bakery, _Emma's Cookies. _Edward called me lame, but it just fit right into the town, since mostly everything was named after someone. So why not name it after my daughter?

"Yes, Bella?" Jessica called back. She emerged from behind the counter where she was fixing the display of Emma's old toys.

"I'm taking Emma out for a second. I'll be back in an hour," I said to her.

"Okay."

I smiled and took Emma's hand, as we headed down to the reservation in La Push, which was a little drive away.

After Jacob had apologized for making me feel so degraded, we'd become friends. Seth had known him and introduced us a few years ago, so it kind of clicked. Even though Edward hated him, I still hung out with him sometimes. He taught me to ride a motorcycle. It was fun.

But the reason I was taking Emma to La Push was because Sam and Emily lived here now. They didn't work as investigators anymore, but raised their six kids. How they found the time, I hadn't known. But they did it well. Sometimes I thought it was overwhelming with just Emma. But Emily knew a lot of how to do henna, a sort of tattoo that faded after six or seven days. And if Emma wanted a tattoo, this will have to do.

"Mom, where are you taking me?" she asked me.

"You'll see," I said smiling to myself. Edward would be annoyed, but he was doing the same, getting Emma's name tattooed across his back, so he would have to deal.

I guess, even at thirty, we weren't exactly the most ordinary parents. We let Emma stay up late, and eat whatever she wanted and do pretty much everything she asked. But she was a good kid. She had amazing grades and her best friend was this girl named Heidi, and they were like how Alice and I were, and still are, only a whole hell of a lot more innocent. But Edward and I still were like we were. I had gotten a few more piercings, on my ears, eyebrow, and nose, while Edward had gotten tattoos. And a lot of them. And dammit was he fucking sexy as hell.

Ahem. Anyways.

We arrived at Emily's and Emma bolted out of the car. I was sure she had a crush on one of the boys, Austin. He was cute, and he always tried to pretend that he didn't like Emma, but Emma knew better, and when she didn't like something, she called him out on it and he always, _always_ apologized with a flower in hand and a kiss on her hand. Where he learned those manners I had no clue, but they were winning her heart, that was for sure.

Austin answered the door and Emma disappeared before I could even get to the door, but Emily came out to greet me.

"Hey, Bella, how's it going?" she asked.

"It's all right. It's Emma's birthday tomorrow, so we're having the party at the bakery."

"I know, that's all Austin ever talks about. I think we've got a match here," she said with a laugh.

"No kidding." I smiled and she led me into the house. Their house was magnificent. Our house was nowhere near as big, but then again, our family was pint sized compared to theirs.

We sat in the kitchen, and she served me a glass of water.

"So I'm guessing you need a favor since you didn't call," she said.

I nodded. I always called Emily before I came over because she was so busy. But this was definitely impromptu. "I was wondering if you could give Emma a henna tattoo," I said.

She smiled. "She wants to be like you and Edward, you know. And why not? You guys are effing awesome," she said. I laughed.

"Well I can't argue with that."

"Yeah," she said. "It's no problem."

"Emma!" I called. She came running down the stairs, Austin hot on her tail. Hmm.

"Yes, Mom?" she said. She looked at me with green eyes and suddenly I missed Edward. I smiled.

"Emily's going to give you a tattoo. What do you want?" I asked her.

"An apple, right here," she said softly, pointing to her back, right in the center.

"Okay then," Emily said. Emily too Emma, and then Austin was sitting there in the kitchen, eating a cookie. He was a little bit younger than Emma, by about six months, so he was still twelve, while Emma was thirteen.

I looked at him.

He looked back at me.

"You like my daughter?"

"Yes, Miss Bella," he said softly. "She's beautiful, and perfect, and I would like to go on a date with her. But you can't tell her, because I sort of wanted to ask her first," he said quickly. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I won't tell her." I said with a smiled.

Aww, I couldn't find this any cuter. Emma was going to have her first boyfriend. And who better than with a boy that she'd known for all her life?

I excused myself from the table, and I called Edward.

"Hey, babe," I said when he answered.

"Hey, Iz."

My heart warmed at his voice. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want you to come home," I said.

He laughed. "I'll be there soon. Jasper's finishing up with his tattoo. I was thinking of dropping Emma's off at Sam's and having our own night tonight," he said. "Do you want to do something?"

"Well, I took Emma already to Sam and Emily's. She's getting a henna tattoo of an apple. I'm pretty sure she's got some things here, seeing as she spends half her life here. Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked him.

"How about at the house in an hour?"

"Sure. That's sound good."

"Perfect. Alice is coming over first to drop off Emma's party dress, and then I'll be there after, okay?"

"Yep."

"I love you, Bella," he said to me. His voice changed. It was softer and more affectionate. Like it always was when he told me he loved me.

"I love you too Edward," I said.

I went back into the house, and outside to the back yard, finding Emma lying on her back on the yard table. She had her shirt off and was only wearing her sports bra. Emily was drawing intently, a small apple on Emma's back.

"Emily, Edward talked to Sam already and he said it was alright that Emma spent the night, so I'm going to head out, alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam just called me."

"Okay."

"Mom, you're leaving?" Emma said, twisting her head to look at me.

"Yeah, Em, Dad and I are going on a date."

"Eww," she said with a smile. I laughed.

"Yeah, you and Austin are eww," I said back to her.

"Whatever Mom," she said. "Austin is so cute."

I laughed. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course."

I smiled.

"Okay, well call if you need anything," I said.

"Okay," they called in unison.

I left Emily's house and drove to the bakery on my way home.

"Jessica," I called. "I'm leaving for the night. Close up tonight and then go home."

"Okay," she said. I smiled at her, and then left home.

And sure enough, my best friend was already there at my house. She was in the kitchen eating some cookies when I walked into the house. I loved my house. It wasn't small, four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two living rooms, an enormous kitchen, a garage and pool in the spacious back yard. It was a dream house.

It was our house.

"Hey, Baby Mama," Alice said coming to greet me.

Somehow, she'd gotten skinnier, so she looked like a shorter version of a runway model. She threw out that scene girl shit before the Christmas of our senior year, opting for high class fashion instead. She worked as a retail shopper, something she did best and loved. It was crazy when she was at the mall, and actually working.

"Hello," I sang to her. We kissed, but in a friendly way, and she ate another cookie.

"Emylie's dress is in that box," she said with her mouth full.

I grabbed the box, looking inside. The dress was a pretty violet color, a girly thing with lace and ribbons, a little blue Tiffany's box sitting in the middle.

I opened the box, and inside was a locket. On the cover it had her full name engraved with a little flower shape after that. When I opened it, there was a photo of Edward, Emma, and I. It was taken last year when we went to the beach for Emma's birthday during spring break.

On the other side was one of Emma's more recent photos, the one she took for Rosalie's wedding a few months ago.

She looked so beautiful. There was an engraving on the back that read, "Poison was not what broke us apart, but brought us closer."

I used to tell Emma that before she would go to sleep, because that was how Edward and I had stuck together for so long. The poison didn't kill us, but everything that interfered.

I thought about that time, what I had been through. It was tough, and I hadn't told Emma about it yet, but I would in the future. I couldn't have her having nightmares or anything.

I smiled at Alice. She clapped. "I knew you would like it. I hope Emma does."

"Emma hates presents you know that. She's just like me."

Alice grimaced. "Ugh. Don't I know it. You still have boxes of gifts you haven't opened yet. And that's a damn shame."

I laughed. "Whatever Alice."

"Well, I'm going to go. Jasper and I are going to an All Time Low concert," she said.

"That's for teenagers, Alice," I said to her.

"No. It's for people who like sex and money and drugs. All Time Low is the shit," she said.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun," I said to her.

"I will thank you very much," she said to me. And then she left.

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, stripping out of me Evanescence Band Tee from ten years ago and my jeans, leaving them on the floor next to my shoes. I went to the bathroom.

I still looked like I had when I was eighteen. Nothing really changed. Except for my body art. I'd gotten my nipples pierced on my twenty first birthday, drunk as hell, with Alice and Rosalie. It hurt in the morning, but I liked them. And so did Edward, so I kept them. I had also gotten a few tattoos. Whereas Edward was covered in all kinds of things from all kinds of adventures, I only had a few. Where I had Edward's initials, I had Emma's on the other side. On the inside of my wrist was the Chinese character for warrior, and then on the hollow underneath my ear was a little dragonfly. The words, _Alis Volat Propriis_ were written underneath my breasts, in Edward's perfect handwriting. The words were Latin for _She flies with her own wings_. And that was it. Other than that, I was a little thin, and my boobs were a little bit bigger, my hips a lot wider. But I really hadn't changed.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair. When I got out, I blow dried my hair straight, and then put on some sexy underwear I was itching to model for Edward since I'd gotten them for him. They were from La Perla, so it was pretty nice.

After slipping into a pair of jeans and the Paramore T-shirt I'd worn the first day I'd met him, I heard the front door open and close.

"Bella?" Edward called. I smiled and dashed down the stairs and right into his arms. He hugged me tightly, pushing me against the wall kissing me hard and fervently. I kissed in kind, my hands running through his wet hair, and pulling his as close as he could get. I began to strip him, starting with his jacket, and his shirt, then his jeans, as he did the same thing to me as he carried me up the stairs. When we finally made it to our bedroom, Edward threw me on the bed, closing the door behind him. As I was only in my underwear, so was he.

And Goddammit was he fucking sexy. Edward had gotten a number of tattoos all over his body, his arms covered with God knows what, going over his chest with words in English and practically every other language imaginable. Pictures of all kinds of things, like my favorite one, down on his hip bone, was a star with the musical staff running over it like a ribbon, or the four leaf clover. It was all just so fascinating. I don't know why I loved them so much, but I did, and I couldn't help it.

Edward's hands were careful with my body, even after the fifteen years we'd been together. And I still hadn't gotten used to it. My heart went crazy at the feeling of his fingers over my skin, my breath shallow and erratic. My hips lifted in their own accord, meeting Edward's erotically. I never got over how hard I could make him. It must have been painful.

I bit my lip and just let myself feel, his hands over my breasts, hardening my nipples into tight peaks, his hands over my ribs, my stomach, my hips, finding purchase under my panties.

When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me, his green eyes so penetrating, my heart beat faster; I was excited.

I pushed him off of me, and crawled between his legs, sliding his boxers off of his still perfect body, and taking his erection in my hand. I moved my hand up and down over his hot, steamy flesh, leaning down to lick the head, gathering the bead of pre-come onto my tongue. He groaned lowly, from somewhere deep in his throat, as he shut his eyes, breaking the firm eye contact. I lowered my mouth as far as it would go without making myself gag, and then sucked at the way back up, letting go with a loud pop.

Edward gasped and groaned as I bobbed my head slowly, holding his gaze when he looked at me. After a while, when I knew he was close, I let him go, crawling on top of him.

"Come here," he said, his voice low with pure arousal, his muscles taut and glistening, with a light sheet of sweat covering his entire, god-like body. I crawled up on him, moving up until I was hovering over his mouth. He hooked his fingers in my panties, and ripped them off my body. He licked hard and slowly, and I put my hands on the headboard, closing my eyes and biting my lip. I moved my hips as he sucked on my clit, thrusting his tongue in and out before pushing in his fingers in my entrance.

"Ungh," I panted, grabbing at my tits trying to find some bit of release. I twisted my nipples almost to the point of pain, pulling at the rings, but it didn't matter because it was coming, and I was almost there . . .

But he just picked me up off of him, throwing me on the bed. I was lying on my back as Edward gave me a grin, that drop dead gorgeous, sexy, stop dead in your tracks grin that could make me come almost instantly. I felt like I was going to burst if I was touched, but as he did, as he flicked my clit with his tongue, driving me insane with his long, very talented fingers.

"I need more Edward," I whined to him.

He laughed, kneeling before me. "It never gets old, you begging." His eyed glistened with hot, sexy arrogance, lust dancing in the green irises.

"You're such a cocky son of a bitch," I said to him. I ran my fingers through my hair, arching my back a little bit, leaning back on my elbows.

"I know. And you're a bitchy nymphomaniac," he said back. I stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned forward, kissing my breasts, sucking on them, marking me. I moaned into the room, my smile fading slowly.

"Sure, whatever. Just . . . ." I moved my hips up and down, each time, coming in contact with his hot, hard cock. I moaned a little bit and there was no prelude or even a moment to take a tiny breath as he nailed me to the bed with one movement, sliding into me, giving me what I wanted, exactly what I wanted. My back arched and I screamed, my hands flying onto his shoulders, my legs knotting behind his back.

"Oh, fuck yes," I breathed. And that was it for the dialogue. The rest was just our panting and hard, shallow breathing, the sound of our skin smacking against each other as our hips moved in accord to find that release we both needed so much.

"Harder," I grunted pushing him up so he was on his knees, and I was straddling him, my body pressed to his. I buried my head in his neck as I rode him hard, feeling his cock glide in and out of me, his fingers going down to play with me, to bring me closer to my climax, bring me to a high so elevated it's crazy.

"Come on Bella," he growled. "Fucking come already."

"I can't," I panted.

"Yes, you can," he said. He kissed my neck and then bit down, and from the pain and the pleasure, I came hard, dripping down all over him, scratching all over his back, arching and screaming.

"Yes, yes!" I clutched him to my body, feeling the warmth of his seed spill into me like a million times I had before. I fell back onto the bed, sprawling completely open, not bothering to cover up from him.

"It's been a while since we've done something like that in the middle of the day. It's only six." I looked up at Edward, watching him watch me. His eyes glistened with lust that could kill, and it was all for me, and no one else. "What?"

"I wish I could marry you. It's been fourteen years since I've asked you," he said.

I sighed. I turned on my stomach, burying my head in my pillow. "I can't control this shit, Edward, and you fucking know that." I turned and looked at him. "Don't you think I want to marry you? Don't you?" I sat up, taking his face in my hands. "I want to be married to you. I want that. I want to be Isabella Marie Cullen, more than anything else in the world."

"I just wish I could make it happen Bella?"

"I know," I said. "I—"

The phone rang then, and I picked it up, cutting myself off.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Isabella Dwyer?" a man said on the other line.

"This is she," I responded automatically.

"Hello, this is Kurt, and I'm with the King County corrections office. It says here in the records that you are James Dwyer's wife?" Kurt said. I sighed.

"Yes, legally."

"Well, James Dwyer has been sentenced to death for March 28th." He said. My throat went dry.

"That's tomorrow," I said softly.

"Yes, well, we've been trying to get a hold of you, but we've had no luck. Sorry for the short notice." Kurt sounded bored. It annoyed me a little.

"Um, it's no problem."

"If you have any questions, you can call back," he said.

"Thank you."

I placed the phone in the receiver, and I looked at Edward.

"What?" he said.

"James is sentenced to die tomorrow," I said flatly.

"Fucking finally," Edward said.

"Edward, what's tomorrow?"

"Oh, shit, it's Emma's birthday."

"Yeah," I said. I looked at the ceiling.

I didn't know why I was so calm about this? It could possibly that I just had amazing sex with Edward, and usually I couldn't care about anything after that. But still. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward's body pressed against mine and I was sobbing into his chest.

I was falling back into those dreams, those nightmares again. And I hated him for it. Why couldn't I just be a normal girl? A normal girl who didn't have this kinds of things stashed in the darkest parts of my mind.

When I calmed, Edward and I sat in the bathtub. Against his insistence, I sat behind him, my arms resting on his lower stomach, my fingers moving on their own, my nails running over the skin of his lower belly. I kissed his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

I shrugged. What had I been thinking about? "I don't know. You. Do you want to do something?"

"Like?" he said.

"I dunno. Something. Watch a movie. Make cookies. Order a pizza. Go out?"

"How about we have Alice come over. She knows better how to make you feel better about something like this." Edward laughed, running his hands over my thighs.

I lifted my toes out of the water. The red varnish was chipped already. "Paint my toenails?"

"Only for you, my wonderful Isabella."

I smiled.

We got out of the bath, and Edward wrapped me in a fluffy towel, putting one around his own waist. He only pulled on a pair of boxers and A&F sleep pants, as I wore a thin camisole and dance shorts throwing on my soft, very worn, very oversized cardigan over it. I called Alice, explained what was happening, and she came over faster than I would have thought.

She came and tackled me, giving me a tub of Ben& Jerry's ice cream. We ate it together with Edward, while watching MTV.

"Just like old times," Alice said.

"Yep. I wish Emma was here though," I said.

Just then, I heard the front door open.

"Is anyone home?" That was Austin's voice.

"No. My dad told your dad that he was taking my mom out." That was most definitely Emma's voice. Edward, Alice, and I looked from and to each other, trying to figure this out. "Austin, will you kiss me?"

"Now?" he asked. I looked at Edward. His face was serious as he listened.

"No tomorrow," Emma replied sarcastically. I stifled a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Sorry." It was silent for a few seconds, and then I stood up quietly, taking Edward's hand and pulling him with me.

And right in front of the doorway, were Emma and Austin, pressed softly together, kissing in the doorway. Definite soul mates in the making.

I cleared my throat.

The both broke apart quickly, looking at Edward and me, blushing like crazy.

"Hey, Mom, dad, Aunt Alice. What's up?"

"Emylie Jillian Cullen you better—"

I cut off Edward with a shove on the shoulder.

"Emma, take Austin in the back yard. You guys can hang out there," I said. Emma looked from me to Edward. I laughed. She looked so nervous, but Austin looked more laid back than usual. I smiled at them, and Emma looked thankful.

They scampered away and I looked at Edward.

"He was touching her," Edward said.

"Yep. That's kind of what you have to do to kiss Edward," I said. "Oh, but you knew that, on the count of we just had sex not an hour ago."I laughed. But Edward just pulled me back to him, looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm free now. Of course I'm okay. I'm perfect."

EPOV

She wasn't up to her game. After fourteen years of not hearing about him at all, she gets a fucking phone call. I can tell she's paranoid. And every time I touched her, it was like when she woke up from her coma after we'd rescued her. She flinched, but then she'd put on a smile to play it off. I had to admit that it hurt when she did that. It hurt that she would recoil from me. I pretended like it didn't bother me, but it did. It bothered me a lot.

Emma and Austin were in the backyard, probably kissing and cute stuff like that; Emma wasn't old enough to have sex yet, so that was one thing that I didn't have to worry about. Alice fell asleep on the couch, even though it was only nine. Bella turned off the television, taking a blanket and putting it over Alice's tiny body.

"Play the piano for me?" she asked.

I smiled.

We went into the other room, where I sat down on the piano bench, my fingers pressing the keys in a simple G Major chord.

Bella smiled. "I meant play a song," she said.

So I began playing, just playing . . . randomly. I played Beethoven, and then Chopin, and a little bit of Tchaikovsky. And that was it.

I carried Bella up to our bedroom, so she could sleep comfortably. Then I went out to the backyard, finding Austin and Emma asleep in the hammock by the pool. I shook Austin awake, he sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking bringing my daughter to this house alone with you?" I asked him.

"Uh, she said we could watch a movie . . . that's really all I thought we were going to do." Austin looked sincere. I never thought I would have to be a bully to some thirteen year old kid, but I just didn't want things to happen to Emma. Like, oh, I don't know, a broken heart maybe?

Emma stirred then, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hi Daddy," she said, her voice soft and sweet. "Carry me?" she asked.

She was still my little girl.

I picked her up from the hammock, and walked inside, Austin following us into the house. I set Emma down by the stairs and went back into the living room, not before seeing Austin take Emma's hand and entwine their fingers together, walking up the stairs.

I looked at Bella who was leaning against the front door.

"If only life could have been like that for us," she said. She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "Come on, I want to have more sex with you."

"But the kids are here, and Alice is here, and . . ." I smirked, "You're kind of loud."

"I can be quiet," she said. "I can."

So we shut off all the lights in the house. Upstairs, we passed Emma's bedroom to find her and Austin playing cards on her bed. The door was only open a crack so we passed by unnoticed.

In our bedroom, Bella kept the lights off, shedding off her clothes. She smiled at me, walking over to me, pushing me to the arm chair that was in the corner. I sat down, and she pulled off my pants, standing before me. She put her hair up in a pony tail, and then sat on my lap.

"Like this Edward," she whispered. She grabbed my cock, a shiver running through me like static electricity. It was crazy, but beautiful, like wild, but just . . . it happened every time she touched me. She guided me inside of her, warm, wet, and tight, humming in my ear, as her lips latched onto mine.

She started moving. God she started moving. And my mind went numb. I felt like I was teenager again, having sex with Bella for the first time. She held tight to me, not letting up as she bounced softly, her lips flying all over my skin. She was so soft, and perfect . . .

"God, fuck you are—" she whispered against my lips.

"Oh, fuck, Bella," I said back to her. She moaned softly, her fingers running over my scalp. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. Here irises looked silver from the glow of the light coming from outside, and it was definitely sexy. I lifted my hips some to meet hers, and she clutched at my shoulders.

"Oh, please," she said in a soft voice. "Touch me Edward."

So I moved my hand from the bottom of her ass, and put it in between us, right where she wanted me to touch her. I was so close to coming. SO fucking close, and if I just . . .

Bella let out a high pitched scream, convulsing above me, breathing hard. I came right after her, shuddering as she hummed and I spilled my every last drop into her. She leaned forward and kissed me, hard, like she had been deprived or something. It felt crazy, like every last one of my nerves were live wires, like I was blazing on fire every where she touched me. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Bella asked cocking her head to the side. She blinked a few times, pursing her lips.

"You were loud," I said.

"Was not," she argued. She flipped me off, and then kissed me, until there was a knock on the door.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Emma said through the door.

"Yeah. There was a huge spider in the bathroom and I freaked out. Nothing big," Bella called back.

"Liar," I mouthed to her. She smacked my shoulder playfully.

"Oh, okay," she said.

I laughed at Bella.

"You're an asshole," she said.

"So I've heard." She leaned forward and kissed me again. Pulling back, she whispered, "But I love you so much."

"I've heard that too," I said. She smiled at me, hopping off and walking to the bed. She turned to me, her hands on her hips.

"I love you too, Bella," I said to her. "I will love you forever—every single day of forever."

She smiled and we fell into bed.

"You better."

"Or what?"

"Or . . . or . . ." She smiled. "Shut up."

I laughed. "You are the only one for me."

"Promise?"

"I'm Edward Cullen. I may be a contemptuous, condescending, patronizing asshole, but I will never lie to you."

She seemed satisfied with that.

And I was content that she was satisfied, and that is exactly what you call sweet success.

**Okay, that's it! I hope you guys liked it. I'm really sad to see this story end; I hope you guys know that :) **

**Uh, yeah, that's pretty much it. **

**I want to thank **_xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx _**for beta-ing whenever she did. :) and I want to thank all my reviewers and alerters and favers, you all are awesome!**

**Thanks for liking my story so much. **

**Uh, yeah.**

**(I feel like this is a horrible breakup, you know?)**

**Visit my site (on my homepage) and you can add me on Myspace or Facebook, or follow me on Tumblr :) I love you all, I really do, and I hope you read my other stories. I have like three on shots if you want to fulfill you sexual needs with a little dirty reading. **

**;)**

**Happy reading!!**

**Love, Jess. **


	21. Author's Note

Hello readers! :)

Changed my name! Again, I know. But this one is going to stick. I changed it because I had so many different usernames for all my online crap so I changed it all to LetsMakePoison, only because I love Lady Gaga and in the "Telephone" video she has a little segamnt where she makes poison . . . and thus my name was inspried. So yes.

And Also.

I have a new story up. It's called _Whisper Sweet Nothings. _It's bascally all the lemons, one-shots, and fluff I can't put into my stories, but they keep me awake at night, so . . . the first chapter is a lemon. I thought some of you smut lovers might be enticed to read that. So don't forget to review. :)

And for my Serious Impulse readers:

Sorry about the death threats. If you want to review, go on and do it! (Please! :)) but if you don't, I'm not holding anything against you. But let me remind you that this story was written in advance, so things are already set on what's going to happen. However, thanks for reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated!

Alright. That's enough of my incessat ranting and stuff :)

Follow me on Twitter for updates and junk of fanfiction and all that gooey goodness. I might even post sneak peaks to next chapters.

And now. Question of the day (if you choose to answer):

If you could be any television show character, what would it be? I think I'd like to be Azula, from Avatar: the Last Airbender. She's pretty badass.

PM me, direct message me on twitter, or even email me if you want! :)

Alright! Byee.

(I look forward to reading your answers.)


End file.
